All Work
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson works for Bill Forbes, that makes his daughter Caroline of limits.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Yes here is a new story I am not forgetting about the other ones. This is just a quick fun story I wanted to do. It will not be long and most likely not be Beta because the goal is to updated every 2 days. And I want to reach that goal! So yes this is not beta so excuse all the mistakes and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Let me know if I should continue or not.

* * *

Boys, when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with her walls around me

* * *

"I understand perfectly, Rebekah," Klaus replied as he fixed his tie one last time.

"Nik, I mean it we both wanted to be there. Even if you're still working with the enemy." Klaus just shook his head with a chuckle. Ever since he left London and came to work with Bill Forbes, his siblings never forgot to mention that he was working for their family number one competitor across the pond.

"Is that the only reason you decided to phone me." Annoyed by his younger sister.

"What I can't call to push your buttons." Rebekah asked.

"Goodbye Rebekah," He said into the phone as he heard his sister protest before he end the call.

Putting his phone away as he stepped out of his car handing his keys to the valet, Bill had set up this, dinner to celebrate their new big deal, but Klaus knew his boss in reality it was a way for the old man to brag about getting a new account. Klaus slowly made his way to the open bar, he was going to need alcohol to survive the night filled of small talk amongst clients and their wife's or mistresses.

All of sudden he felt someone run into him. losing their balance luckily Klaus caught the person who ran into him, a young blond women.

"Sorry," The Blond in red said as she quickly made her way through the crowed. Leaving behind a startled Klaus, he simply let out a chuckle and made his way to the bar. Spotting Stefan already there.

"I knew I find you here mate." Klaus smirked as he went to greet his old friend.

"It's the only reason I even came today." Stefan informed him, as he order them drinks . As Klaus looked around hoping to spot the blond in red again. She had actually been pretty attractive at least from what he saw from her running away and into the party.

"Earth to Klaus," Stefan said, as Klaus scrunched his eyebrows at his friend confused.

"Who are you looking for." Handing Klaus a drink.

"A lovely blond in Red." He answered.

"Only You," Stefan said as they made their way around.

* * *

Klaus made his rounds around the room when he spotted the blond once again laughing with a young women. The Blond had a smile that could bright up the room and the red dress she was wearing looked like it got painted on. No man could keep their eyes off her and she knew it.

Smiling she looked up at Klaus with her blue eyes, sending him a teasing smile as she went back to talking to the young women in front of her.

"If you excuse me ." Walking away from the couple as he made his way to the teasing blond, but not before he was stopped by Bill Forbes.

"Klaus. Just the man I was looking for." Bill greeted him.

"Bill," Klaus said with a smile, as he looked over the man shoulder to see the blond had alredy disappeared.

Disappointed he turned his attention back to his boss, "Happy to see you actually attend this time." Bill teased as he grabbed a drink from the waiter.

"Well my boss did make it mandatory." Smirking at the older man, Bill was a mentor to him. The man who took a chance on him after his father hand banish him from London. He was grateful for Bill taking a chance on him.

"Your Boss, Sounds like an amazing man," Bill said "I wanted to introduce you to our new head of public relations but it seems she has still to arrive."

"What Happen to Jill." This is the first time he heard of a new employer.

"She quite on Monday, something about falling in love." Bill laughed as his wife came up to them.

"Mrs. Forbes, "Klaus said Kissing her hand.

"I told you Klaus, call me liz." Smiling at him as she took her husband's arm. "Have you seen Caroline." She asked her husband.

"I was just telling Klaus About her, it seems she still hasn't arrive."

"You think she be on time for this,"Liz said shaking her head.

 _Great now I have to deal with a spoil brat_ Klaus thought.

Usually he was informed when someone knew was hired, but seeing as it was Bill daughter she automatically must have got the job.

"Well let's make our rounds around. Klaus don't think about leaving before my speech," He teased as they walked away from him. At least he knew there was a time limit to how long he had to stick around tonight. Looking around the room he spotted Stefan still by the bar discussing with a client. On the other side was Camille his sectary who he was in no mood of dealing with tonight. If he could he would have already fired her, but she actually did her job correctly. He made his way outside to the Isolated patio when he spot the blond looking out into the garden, Klaus slowly made his way to her side trying not to disturbed her.

"Penny for your thought," he simply asked as she turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"well if it's not the Cat," She simply said as she bit her lip.

"Excuse me. " Klaus asked.

"Well, we been playing A game of cat and mouse all night since I bumped into you." she informed him. "In case you did not know."

So she had been playing him all night, trying to catch his attention.

"Well thank you for informing me sweat heart."

"You're welcome." was all she said as she went back to looking forward.

"So does this mean I get a price for Catching you," He asked amused, as she looked at him with a smirk. Leaning up she place a soft kiss on Klaus lips pulling back from him before he could respond to the kiss, making her way back inside.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He informed her out of nowhere, before she completely left him behind.

"I know who you are." She told him.

"Don't I get a name."

"You have to work for it." she simply winked at him as she started to walk away but not before she turned around and said, " Nice meeting you Mikaelson."

* * *

"Let's face it people I am not getting any younger, " The audience broke into laughter at Bill Forbes," Myself and my lovely wife where only children, and as you know only had one daughter. Who has told me at a young age, She truly did not want anything to do with this company. She loves it but running it has never been part of her plan." Klaus looked over to Stefan confused not sure what Bill was speaking about. He had looked over his speech and all this was not part of the original speech.

"Because of that I have decided that after I retire I will be leaving my spot as CEO of my Company to my CFO Klaus Mikaelson." Bill said raising his Champing glass towards a shock Klaus.

They had never discussed this, he knew Bill was thinking about the possibility of retiring but it was just an idea for the future, no other plans had been made.

"Well it seems you're going to be the boss,boss." Stefan joke as Bill and Liz made their way over to him.

"Bill I don't know what to say." Being sincere.

"Don't sweat it kid," Bill said pulling him into a hug "You know there would be no other choice then you. I know You be good for this, plus I'm not retiring yet." He joked.

"Even though I beg him to," Liz said with a smile as Klaus nodded at them.

"Well it seems congratulations are in order ." Klaus knew that voice, it belong to the blond in red.

"Caroline its good for you to finally join us." Liz Spoke up.

"Sorry Mom." The young women said placing a kiss on her mother cheek, "Hey Dad" She said hugging Bill.

 _Mom, Dad Klaus though confused._

"Klaus, This is my daughter Caroline." He said as the blond turned around to extended her hand at him.

"Caroline Forbes" Smirking over at him, and in that minute Klaus knew he was in no way the cat but actually tuned out to be the mouse.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

First of I'm blown away by the response for this story and want to thank you all for reviewing and following. Seconded of all I decide to try and do instead two updates a week at a random time. Instead of updating every two days, it's a little too crazy for me. Once again no beta this is all me so, I'm sorry for the mistakes. Also Big thanks to eriberry89 she made this story a cover find it on my Tumblr page or hers and on here .

Disclaimer not mine: Not mine

* * *

She is something to behold  
Elegant and bold  
She is electricity  
Running to my soul

* * *

"Mr. Mikealson, Mr. Forbes is ready to see you in his office," Camila said from the door as Klaus looked up from his computer. Nodding at her as he made his way out of his office as quickly as possible no way did he want to give Camila any excuse to tag along with him to his lunch Meeting. Once was enough.

"Would you like some coffee." She asked.

"No. Camila." Klaus assured her, as he made his way to the elevator. As the doors Klaus came to a surprise in front of him was no other then the blond hunting his dreams from last night.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline Smiled wearing a red lipstick, it seem that red was her color of choice.

"Miss. Forbes" Walking into the Elevator in front of him, Klaus could feel her eyes on him.

"Caroline, you can call me Caroline." She told him, as she pushed the button to closing the door brushing her hand against his arm. Causing Klaus to pull away from her touch.

 _Should have taken the stairs._

Caroline laughed at his action, "Relaxes,I don't bite." As the elevator doors open. Caroline went around Klaus to exited the elevator ."I tend to like to be the one bitten" As she walked away from him. And Caroline Forbes walking away was a view, The pencil skirt she was wearing in no way was appropriated for his Sanity.

"Sorry, Caroline but your father already has a lunch meeting set up." Anna informed her.

"Could you just let him know I'm here. I'm pretty sure he at least want to see me Anna." Caroline told her with a smile. Trying to bribe her father's sectary, she always had gotten Anna to help her out with just a simple smile and a cupcake the next day.

"Anna," Klaus said as he walked up towards them "Is Mr. Forbes ready." He asked ignoring Caroline completely.

"So you're the one who took up my lunch date with my dad." Caroline ran her hand through her hair.

"I had no Idea you had lunch set up."

"Are you two fighting over who is going to have lunch with me." Bill Forbes laughed as he walked out of his office.

"Placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead "If I remember correctly, You canceled with me for a date with that Lockwood boy" Bill said.

"Turns out he had to go back home. But you already knew that." Giving her father a knowing smile.

"Well, why don't you join us?" Bill mention, Klaus raised an eyebrow at his statement in no way would he make it through a meal with Caroline.

" I'm sure Caroline, rather have dinner with you alone Bill. We could reschedule our meeting some other time" Klaus suggested.

"Don't worry about me Klaus, Plus it would give me the chance to get to know you better." Using his first name for the first time since they meet, sending a chill down his spine. He Could already Imagine her beneath him moaning his name. A thought he should not be having in front of his Boss.

* * *

"You see, Caroline here left New York City and a high paying job at HSC Holdings." Bill bragged about his daughter.

"Dad it's not about the money. I just decided I wanted to be closer to you and mom." Caroline said with an eye role, earning a smile from Klaus. Which Caroline caught, smirking back at him.

"But What about you , Why San Francisco?" She asked him.

"The Weather." Taking a drink from his whiskey, In no way did he wanted to speak about himself.

"Plus Klaus, knew this was where I was planning on moving the company" Bill said "He showed up while we were barely setting up the office. Demanding I hire him and he would not leave until I gave him an interview. And the rest is history." Bill said with a chuckle.

"It seems you're a man who goes after what he want." Caroline said with a smirk as she took a sip from her drink.

" I Am." Smirking back at her.

"That's why I'm leaving him in charge of the company." Bill piped in. Reminding him that Caroline Forbes was major temptation, he need to stay away from.

* * *

"Slow down man," Stefan said stepping away from behind the punching bag. "What's up with all the frustration."

"Nothing's wrong." Klaus spat out as he slipped of the boxing gloves.

"It doesn't look that way," Stefan piped in "Just ask the punching bag."

"It's Caroline Forbes." He admitted.

"The Bosses daughter, What did she do? she's always been a sweet girl."

"She's sweat alright."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him to continue. "She kissed me at the dinner party last week."

"And what you did not enjoy it." Stefan asked confused. "She pretty hot if you ask me."

"I'm not." Klaus said, "And it's not that I didn't enjoy it. Because believe me Mate, I know how hot she is. I just have a feeling she fancy's me."

"And the problem is."

"You're kidding right." Klaus asked "She's Bill Forbes daughter."

"Yes, That's might be an Issue but she kissed you. Correct?" Klaus nodded at his statement. "So what's the big deal, ask her out on date and see where things lead up to."

"That's the problem. I know where things would led up to. " Klaus smirked at his friend. "And it's not just that whole, you don't bite hand that feeds you. But this man is leaving me his company Stefan I can't cross the line with his daughter. No matter how badly I want to. And I want to Badly." Klaus admitted out loud for the first time.

"Well man then I suggests you get to doing some laps or running. Because if there is one thing I knew about Caroline Forbes is that she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! The support for this story has blown me away, that's why I'm updating this story once more this week. As a thank you for all the reviews and follows. I fixed the last chapter, thanks to a review I notice there was a problem with the formatting. Well I hope you like the new chapter, let me know what you think. Also find me on tumblr: carolineforbesisawesome if you want to talk Klaroline, future Fan-fictions or anything in general. I also will be working on my other fan fictions next week.

Disclamer: Not mine.

Sinking fast, undertow

Pull me in, don't let go

On your mark, ready set

Feel your breath on my neck

Klaus backed Caroline up the from the door with his hands on her ass, heading for the table. Her hands were in his hair as she panted in anticipation.

"I want you Klaus" Caroline said as she reached the table. Pulling her hands down to her slim skirt and bunched it up around her hips, staring at his mouth completely. Then Caroline hiked it up further, exposing lacy red panties as she sat, spreading her legs. "But the question Is, do you want me Klaus." She asked moaning his name.

Klaus let out a deep gust of air as He slid between her legs, rubbing his hard against her immediately. As he tangled one hand in her Blond hair, heading for her neck. Caroline hands began to work their way up his arms as Klaus other roamed up her smooth thighs, heading for the lace in the middle.

"Do you Klaus?" Caroline Asked.

As Klaus nipped and sucked on her neck, "I want you Caroline." He admitted as his fingers reached the lace in the middle.

Beep,Beep,Beep

Klaus let out a groan, annoyed that his alarm decided to wake him up right at the moment. Rolling out of the bed he ran a hand through his hair, he was going to need a cold shower and very strong coffee.

"Camila, Make sure to call the accounting department, this budget is all wrong," Klaus said through the Speaker phone, as he type furiously away.

His morning had not started off on the right foot at all. After taking his shower Klaus notice he had over slept and never was able to get coffee he needed. On top of that it seemed the accounting department could not set up a simple budget correctly without him over seeing every little step. Now it seemed his secretary was not doing her job either.

"Camila." Calling out her name again, but still no reply. Standing up to see if there was a problem. Klaus came to find out his sectary was not at her desk. frustrated he throws the file on her desk, and makes his way to get coffee.

Turn the coroner to the break room, he recognizes his sectary voice and Sophie's from accounting.

"I heard Miss. Forbes cheated on him. That's why they call off the engagement and she moved to California."

"I knew she was no saint. No rich girl ever is." Camila piped in "Plus did you see what she was wearing today." As they broke into a laughter.

"Instead of gossiping in here. You should all be working." Klaus demanded as he walked in.

Frighten the women By being caught by their boss, They quickly collected there belongs and marched out of the room, all excepted Camila.

"Would you like me to bring you a coffee Mr. Mikaelson." Smiling at him like she could do no wrong.

"What I want is for you to do your job can get me own coffee" he sniped at her.

"Yes, ." losing her smile as she quickly made her way back to her desk.

"Knock,Knock." Caroline said as she popped in her head through his door, surprise Klaus. "Your sectary, not at her desk." Smiling up at him as she walked through the door.

"Hope fully she is making the copy's I requested," He said looking Caroline over. Today she simply was dressed in a white dress and black heels but still it made her look tempting especially to him.

"What can I help you with." He asked as he offer the chair in front of him.

"I just wanted to drop these off, so you can approve them. It's the new Advertisement for the firm." She informed him as she handed him a folder.

"Lovely, I'll look over them" Nodding at her "Is that all" Klaus asked her going back to typing on his computer anything to not look at her. Caroline let out a small laugh "Do I frighten you that much."

"Excuse me?" Klaus looked up at her confused.

"You heard me" she told him leaning back in the chair.

"No, Caroline you don't frighten me."

"Then what, am I not your type?" Smirking at him, " Because I'm pretty sure I been obvious about what I want. More importantly how I feel about you." Standing up from her seat.

"I'm going to let you ponder that." Walking away from him.

"Caroline," Calling out her name. Caroline turned to face him with a smirk, "Are you not wearing any red today?" Klaus has no clue what made him ask her that. But he was just so used to seeing her in something red every time.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him "Wouldn't you like to know. Save me a seat at the board meeting. "


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you so much for the nice words and following this story hope you like this chapter. It's the first time I ever write something like this. Let me know what you think this has not looked at by any one once again I have no beta for this story. That's why there might be some mistake. If you guys would like me to find someone to look this story let me know. It might just take longer to update.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Can't you see that I want you?

Put your feelings behind you

I don't have to remind you (don't have to remind you)

* * *

Klaus had decided to take his time as he made his way into the board meeting. He just needed to clear his mind especially after his talk with Caroline, and her confession of wanting him. The same way Klaus wanted her. But he need to remind himself that Caroline was not just a girl he can sleep with for one night and forget all about the next day.

Making his way into the board room, it seemed he was running late. Everyone was already there. His usual seat was still open, but next to him was his temptation.

"Sorry, I had a business call." Informing them as he nodding his head to Bill. Taking his seat on the right of his boss. Klaus pulled out his pen to take notes on the meeting. Looking over to Caroline who was seated next to him, with a smile place on her face. Klaus just shook his head as he went back to listing to the discussion going on.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the meeting at they still were discussing the same thing.

"Well where you would expect us to get the funding for this." Stefan asked Bill. Who had decided he wanted to launch a new project. He wanted this project launched by next Christmas that was only eight months away. In the financial business that was a very short time, so it have everyone on edge.

"I would recommend we try to bring in more accounts, first of all. If we have more clients we won't need to cut back from anything. " Klaus spoke up. All of sudden he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Or have current clients invest in the project. " Caroline piped in, looking up at Klaus. As he felt her small hand on his thighs inching closer to his zipper, causing him to shift his leg and try to control himself. But it was already too late he could already feel himself become hard.

"Well what does the budget show, Klaus." Bill asked. "Klaus." At the sound of his name Caroline pulled back her hand.

"Sorry," Shaking his head "It seems the accounting department still need time. To get the numbers correct." Looking over to the head of the department, "But from what I seen, Were in a good spot to invest in this project."

"Great." Bill commented as he went back to listing to the others in the meeting.

Klaus turned to look at Caroline who was staring at him with a smirk, as she raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus just shook his head as he went back to listing but not before he deiced to play her game.

As everyone continued their discussion Klaus hand softly brush Caroline's thigh. Caroline stiffened up surprised by his action but did not pushed his hand away. Klaus's hand was moving slowly up her thigh, moving up and under her dress.

Before he went any further Klaus looked over to Caroline but she was paying attention to the speaker. Read to remove his hand but Caroline open up her legs farther to give him the access but also an okay to continue. That's all Klaus need, his hand inched closer to her pussy. Surprise to find she was not wear anything. Caroline bit her lip as she felt his finger, trying to not let out a sound.

"I'm pretty sure Caroline, Could get us an interview. Right Caroline?" Someone asked.

"Umm,I can call CNN." Caroline stumbled over her words as Klaus's fingers dipped into her lips and ghosted over her clit. Caroline tried to control her hips from moving with his fingers.

"Yes, I'm sure Caroline would love to be more involved with this project." Klaus smirked from his spot as his fingers moved faster against her, up and down.

"Yes, I love to." She quickly answered.

Thank God for the high board meeting table and the important discussion going on around because if not everyone around them would know exactly what was going on. Both Klaus and Caroline looked like they were paying attention but Caroline looked flustered and flushed. Something that Klaus truly liked.

Klaus thumb lightly brushed over her clit, his fingers moving faster and harder inside Caroline.

Trying to hold a moan Caroline bit on the inside of her check, but it became harder when

Klaus found that spot that made her squirming in her seat. Caroline felt close it had been too long since she felt so good. Another shiver ran through her body when Klaus thumbed her clit again and again.

Caroline let out a small whisper-moaned with her eyes closed, and hands gripping her pen tightly.

"Are you alright Caroline, "Her father asked as everyone turned to look at her. Klaus quickly removed his fingers.

"Fine, I think I'm coming down with a cold." She lied, sending Klaus a death stare. He left her on the edge, tingling, wanting, and needing.

* * *

After the meeting Caroline quickly disappeared before Klaus could have a word with her. Collecting his belongs Stefan made his way over to him.

"You're playing with fire. "Stefan said patting him on the back.

" Why would you say that mate." With a smile on his face as Stefan sent him a look.

"You know why, Klaus" as they walked out into the hall way. "Remember you don't bit the hand that feeds." As he disappeared into his office.

Klaus had a small hop in his step as he round the corner he saw Caroline coming out of the restroom.

"Interesting meeting," Klaus said with a smile as she came up to him.

"Well I was left disappointed towards the end." Caroline informed him.

"Well I'm sorry about that" Smirking down at her. "I hope that Cold of yours dose not hit you to hard."

"Don't you worry I'm already feeling so much better," Leaning close into him as she slipped something in his pocket. Pulling away from him, Klaus sent her a curious look.

"You asked me if I was wearing something red, before," Winking at him as she walked away from him.

Klaus slipped his hand into his pocket feeling the lace material she had just given him, he was going have to run an extra mile tonight.

* * *

So?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, First of thank you for the amazing response on here and Tumblr. This chapter took longer because I made it much longer for you guys. I hope you like it Also Guys its nomination season for the Klaroline awards on tumblr, make sure to nominate your favorites from our you don't know what the Karoline awards are leave me a msg and I reply to you, or if you need the link let me know. Let's show the people who make this fandom amazing with fan fiction, Gifs, Videos, ect.. some support by nominating them. Also you know this is not beta, so sorry for the mistakes. For the guest who left a recommendation they wanted to see in this story. could you re msg me I'm having a hard time understand what you would like to see.

Now, I hope you like this chapter and please review

Disclamer: not mine

* * *

Could even make that Tiffany jealous

You say I give it to you hard

So bad, so bad

Make you never wanna leave

I won't, I won't

* * *

After the board meeting incident as Klaus like to call it. Klaus had received a frantic call from there new York office, causing Klaus to leave the following day for a last minute emergency. Once again the accounting department seemed to not know how to do their job without e had been gone for two weeks from the office and all he could think about was Caroline. Something that frustrated Klaus to no end, he need to set things straight.

Klaus was distracted as he made his way into the building. He had already set up a plan to speak with Caroline alone without any interruptions. Instead of heading straight to his office Klaus made his way on to the 16th floor at to her door. Lightly knocking on the door he could here Caroline's voice thought the door.

"Come in."

"Caroline," He said with a smile. As he found Caroline standing by the window with her phone in hand as Caroline held up a finger up to him.

"No, I needed them two days ago." Caroline demanded into the phone. As he walked in Klaus acknowledge her outfit of choice. He was so used to seeing her in dress or skirts that he truly thought this women did not own a pair of pants. let's just say Klaus was never as thankful as today see pair of dress pants. They highlighted her figure perfect.

"Klaus." Calling his name as her lip's pulled into a smirk, "Take a seat." As she went to her seat in front of him.

"How was your trip?"

"It was alright. luckily I was able to convince the Jonson's from leaving us."

"That's good." As she Played with the pen in her hand, "So what can I help you with" biting her lip at the end of the question.

"Well I came to drop this off. And inform you that the campaign has been approved." Passing her a folder. As their fingers brushed together Klaus quickly pulled his hand back.

"Is that all, "She inquired "Because when you called it seemed like you had more to discuss with me." Leaning back and crossing her legs.

"Well, I wanted to discuss what happen in the board meeting."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean when you left me high and dry."

Klaus let out a chuckle "Your direct."

" I just don't like playing games." Staring straight at him.

"I can tell, and because of that I want to let you know this won't work." He informed her, "I don't do relationships Caroline."

"Who said I want a relationship."

"Caroline," shaking his head at her "you're not that type of women."

"Klaus, I did the whole relationship thing. And it just never works out for me." She informed him running her fingers through her hair. "And right now, all I know is that I want you." Biting her lip.

"Just because something did not work out in your past. Can't change who you are Caroline." Standing up from his chair "In the end you will would want more."

"Klaus," Calling out his name, but that did not stop Klaus from leaving her office.

* * *

At the end of the day Klaus made his way down to Stefan's office. They were meeting up for the usual after work drinks, something he truly needed. Catching the elevator right on time before the doors closed but with just his luck, Caroline was already in there.

"Caroline," He said as she nodded her head at him. It felt awkward something Klaus had been trying to avoid. That's why he said no to her. Klaus learned the hard way that mixing work and pleasure together never worked and on top of that she was Bills Forbes daughter. She probably be in his life for the rest of it. Klaus knew he made the right choice, he just now needs to make things at least are civil between them. The reason he told her things would not work out was to stop moments like this from happening at all.

"How's your Father? I haven't been able to see him all day."

"He fine." Caroline simple answered holding her head straight ahead, not once looking at him at all.

letting out a frustrating sigh Klaus spoke up "Sweetheart, we have to at least be civil with each other." Caroline rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms not looking at him.

"This exactly why I stop what was going on between us. " The elevator binged cutting him off and indicating he arrived to his destination.

"This is you." She pointing towards the door as Klaus looked over to her once more before shaking his head and making his way out of the elevator.

It had been a three days straight of Caroline ignoring him. Every time they were in a room together she would not even acknowledge him. And Klaus could not stand being ignored especially by her. He had gotten used to her seeking him out, and now all she rather be far away from him. What Klaus originally thought he wanted, he no longer could stand it. To make matters worse, they were head to dinner with Tyler and Mason Lockwood including Bill.

As Klaus made his way to the restaurant everyone seemed to be already seated. The only open spot at the table was next to Caroline, who had taken a seat across from Tyler Lockwood. Klaus could already see the younger man sending wanting looks at the blond. It had been rumored around the office that the Lockwood had a small crush on Caroline Forbes, it was also the reason they landed the meeting with the Lockwood's.

"Seems I'm late." Klaus joked as he took his seat.

"Don't sweat it Klaus we arrived early." Mason joked as he called the waiter over to order drinks.

Klaus turned to look over at Caroline and simply saying her name as greeting with a nod of his head.

"Klaus." She replied not looking away from the menu in her hands, "Actually you might know. " placing her menu down to look at him.

"Tyler here was asking what's a good club in the city," Smiling over towards Tyler. "He found me and dad at a disadvantage. But I'm pretty sure you know."

"Actually a friend of mine open up a place her called originals. You might like it." Trying to be helpful with their client question. When all he wanted was be far away from this dinner.

"Great, then we should try it out." Tyler smiled over to Caroline.

" I'm game." Caroline flirted with Tyler as she sent a glance over to Klaus, then quickly went back to ignoring Klaus completely.

"Well, why doesn't Klaus and Mason Join you guy then, " Bill said leaving no room for disagreement from anyone.

* * *

Meeting up outside the doors of Originals after going back home and changing. The club was already buzzing with people, the line to just get in went passed the block. That was no issue for them as Klaus simply made his way up the front door. The bouncer greeted him and stepped aside allowing them in. The crowed behind them complaining. It truly paid off knowing the owners friend.

Caroline could not help but admire Klaus from behind. He was dressed in black jeans, a simple white Henley and leather jacket to top of the look. He never look better to Caroline. She was so used to seeing him in suits, but this look was so much better. He had dress down compared to everyone else in the club and it still made Caroline notice him first.

Were she had instead gone for a simple strapless black dress, and red Christian louboutin. Caroline knew what the heels would do to Klaus, she had heard the small moan he let out when they first meet out in front of the club.

Slowly making their way through the packed club and up to a privet table already reserved for them was a brunet waiting for them.

"Mr. Mikealson." smiling over to Klaus "The boss said he hope you enjoy your night and set over a bottle. Let me know if there is anything else you need." Stressing the anything.

"Well how about a dry martini," Caroline said as she walked over to their section dismissing the girl.

"Well you heard the lady, Cleo." A dark skin man said walking over to them embracing Klaus in handshake .

"Klaus my friend. it's been some time. Who is your lovely friend." Picking up Caroline's hand and placing a kiss on it .

"Caroline Forbes." Shimming in before Klaus could answer the question.

"Marcel." Klaus spoke his name with a smile at his friend, but at the same time sending him warning. "These are our clients Mason and Tyler Lockwood." Introducing them as a round of drinks came to their table.

"Well welcome to my kingdom." Marcel said as he raised his glass at them.

* * *

Klaus had no clue what the brunet was saying, or even what her name was. All he could see was Caroline and Tyler Lockwood on the dance floor. The whole night they have been flirting right in front of his face. As Caroline went on ignoring him at all cost but right now, all he did know was that in no way did he care how important the Lockwood account was. Klaus knew he should be happy Caroline understood him about them not being a possibility. But Klaus was no fool, he knew what was going on he was jealous. Something Klaus had no right to be, but in this as Tyler pulled Caroline close to his body he gave no fuck in the world.

"Excuse me, " Klaus pushed the brunet away from him. As he quickly made his way down to the dance floor and straight to the couple.

"I need to borrow Caroline for a minute." Grabbing Caroline by the arm and pulled her away from a stunned Tyler.

"Hey." Caroline demanded as she tried to pull free.

"Klaus" stressing his name as she followed behind him. Klaus finally dragged them out towards the back ally.

"What the hell is your problem." An annoyed and very pissed of looking Caroline asked. "You have no right man handling me" walking firth out from him, "You, where the one who said no Klaus."

"So you admitted that you were trying to make me jealous with that block."

"That block, is a client." Crossing her arms, "and I think he's pretty cute, plus he has no problem with wanting to sleep with me."

"I don't have a problem about sleeping with you sweetheart, believe me it's more of about trying not to." Caroline rolled her eyes as she tuned the top of her arms there was a small breeze, the tempter always went down during the night in San Francisco something Caroline was still not used to.

"Well, Tyler has no problem with want a one night stand or who my Father is."

"Did you ask him?" As he slipped of his jacket handing it to Caroline who just pushed his hand away.

"Like you said I'm not that type of girl."

"I did not mean it like that Caroline. Take the bloody jacket" extending the jacket back towards her.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him," I don't need the jacket, I'm going back inside." Walking towards the door but not before Klaus hit the door with his big hand, "you're not. " He whispers into her hair, leaning over to get some support for his perfectly muscular body with such strength making it impossible to open it.

Caroline hated to be told what to do. "Yes I am" trying to pull on the door open.

All of a sudden Klaus flipped her over, "Do you truly want to go back to him." He asked as he pulled Caroline in for a deep kiss, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and her waist with the other.

Caroline already knew where this was leading and in no way was she going to let him win. So She pushed him away. Caroline was not going to give into him, this time it would be the other way around.

"Not this time" She told him, her body filled with lust. Caroline could feel the tension between their bodies and the heat was running up and down her, but Caroline was resisting until she got what she wanted and she knew just how to do that.

Caroline suddenly made her way towards him and pushed him against the door, holding both of Klaus wrists, above his head.

"Do you want me Klaus ?" Caroline asked as she started kissing his lips passionately, moving to Klaus sweet spot between his ear and neck, leaving wet warm kisses all over my collarbones.

"Do you," She asked again as Klaus let out a moan.

"Bloody Hell, Yes."

"Yes, what?" Caroline let go off his arms, and made her way down to his stomach, as she got on her knees while Klaus were still standing, shocked at the blond. He wanted this so bad and no way as he planning on stopping her.

"I want you Caroline." Klaus admitted finally giving in.

As a smirking Caroline slowly unzipped his black jeans, pulling them down with his boxers as his hard dick sprung free, Caroline tongue slowly made contact with the tip of my cock. As he tried to control his hips from buckling. As Caroline open her mouth as wide as possible and slide her lips over his head. sucking Klaus hard, her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, sliding down, sucking on her way up. Klaus watch her lips tightening, her cheeks sinking in as she sucks, Klaus slowly made his hand into her hair, but not before Caroline pushed it away. Klaus looked down to see her looking up at him, He gritting his she continues to torture him sweetly. Her other hand finds his balls and she starts to massage them. Klaus stomach convulses and his insides are burning, ready to come, It been some time since he had something other than his hand helping him out. Letting out a moan and closing his eyes in pleasure.

when Caroline's mouth pops off his cock, licking her lips with a smirk on her face. As Klaus ran a hand into her hair, grabbing the back of her head.

"Caroline." he moaned her name begging her to continue as she looked up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Pay backs a bitch." Caroline said as she got up off her knees. Klaus let out a groan as he looked at her in disbelief. Knowing this was because of the incident in the board meeting.

"Now, if you decide to truly change your mind about our problem. You know where to find me." Caroline said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Tell the Lockwood's, I went home." Winking at him as she walked back in leaving Klaus in the dark alley with his problem and no other options but to rub one out.

* * *

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! here is a quick small update, I am trying to get back into writing I just lost some inspiration but I got it back. My Tumblr got nominated for the Klaroline Awards for best Caroline tumblr: its the same as my pen name. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and MSG I have gotten for this I started a personal blog about everything from fashion, fitness, and ,I will be posting updates on there so let me know if you want the link. Let me know what you want to see next from Klaus and Caroline ;) So here is the story!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with her walls around me  
Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin' up a fever  
I didn't care much how long I lived

* * *

"You're going to owe me big time for this."

"I'll be you a drink mate, just make sure to feed her." Klaus smirked as he walked out of the elevator.

"So what time is she landing."Stefan asked through the phone.

"She should be out of customs in like 15 minutes." Klaus totally guessed he had ignored Rebekah's email she had sent him last night. He end up spending the night think about another blond, not related to him in no way.

"And remind me again why you could not pick up your sister. " Stefan inquired.

"I have a meeting." Turning the corner to spot a different blond behind a desk outside of Caroline's office. "Do tell Rebekah I'm sorry."

"Wait I thought you already told, her."

"Talk to you later."

"Don't you dare Klaus."

Ending the call as he made his way in front of the desk blocking his path. "You knew."

The blond look up to him "Yes, I'm Miss Forbes Assistant. How can I help you?"

Klaus gave her his most charming smirk, "I'm here to see Miss. Forbes."

"Sorry but she is not available."

" I'm pretty sure she is for me, sweetheart." This time using his accent, as he tried to step around the blonds desk.

" It's Lexi. Like my name plate says, and Miss. Forbes is unable. Especially to you Mr. Mikaelson." Standing up to block his way.

Klaus let out a sigh as he crossed his arms," what do you mean, To me." Stressing the me part.

" Well Caroline. I mean Miss Forbes left specific orders" Picking up a small posited, "Do not let any British men with a cute accent into her office" the blond smiled at she finished reading the note. "So, I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. Miss Forbes is unable to you. Now if you like to leave a. MSG I'll make sure she gets it." Pulling out a pen and paper for him.

"Thank you for the help Lexi, just tell Miss. Forbes I was looking for her." with a scowl on his face Klaus walked away frustrated with both blonds that work on this floor.

* * *

 **From: Klaus Mikaelson**

 **To: Caroline Forbes**

 **Date: Wednesday, July 23, 2015 at 1:26 PM**

 **Subject: Meetings**

Dear Miss. Forbes,

I was hoping to speak to you beforehand, but it seems your assistant Lexi had strict rules about British Men. How many British men do you know? After last night I was hoping we could discuss a deal that we both get what we want. Because I hate being left all worked up, and from past experiences It seems you do to. Let me know what day your free so we can help each other with our problem.

Klaus Mikaelson

Chief Financial Officer

Forbes, Inc.

"Klaus," Bill called out his name as he made his way through the door.

 _I truly need to look for a new sectary._

"What can I help you with Bill," Klaus ask as he hit send on the email and turning to look at his boss.

"Just dropping off these files. The Lockwood's decided to sing on with the project." Handing him the folder.

Klaus scrunch his eyebrow's usually Bill never delivered folders to him. Klaus always went to his office.

"I was actually hoped they would not " Bill informed him, as Klaus sent him a questioning look.

" Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I know it's a good deal. I just don't like the Lockwood boy."

Klaus let out a smile "More like you don't like him flirting with Caroline."

"What can I say, She is my little girl and I like to keep here safe. No man will ever be right for her." Giving him a stern look, as Klaus sent him a questioning look.

 _What did Bill know._

"There nothing you need to worry about Bill, Caroline left the club Early and Alone."

 _After she teased me with a Blow job._

"Good to hear," Walking towards the door. "But remember Klaus, Caroline is off limits. To everyone understand that." as the older man walked away.

* * *

"Well I'm here. where the bloody fire Stefan." Klaus said as he walked through the front doors of his apartment. "When I gave you the spear key it was for emergency" Walking into his foreyard. Stopping in his spot "So" waiting for his friend to explain.

"The problem is your sister," Shrugging as he point towards stairs.

"Bloody hell. No."

"Rebekah" He yelled her name as he made his way up the steps, but not getting very far.

"I came here to visit you Klaus, not for you to stuff me in some hotel. And have your assistant being my baby sister."

"Assistant." Klaus asked confused at Stefan.

"I tired explain into her," not looking up from his phone.

"Rebekah your being childish." As he walked down the stairs "And if you're going to be acting that way, you might as well stay home."

"Nik" Rebekah said his name.

"Let's go get those couple of drink I now owe you mate."

"Don't you guys dear leave me behind" Rebekah yelled rushing after them.

* * *

What did you guys think?

Should I write more emails between Klaus and Caroline?

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy! first of a big sorry that I haven't update this story or any of my others. I received some bad news last month and it has just stop my inspiration from writing. On top of that Fan fiction was not sending me notifications that people had reviewed my story. I though no one read the last chapter, but today when I logged on I saw all the to everyone who followed and reviews it actually inspired me to write this very quick and short chapter. Next chapter will be up on Monday I am working on it now, and it will be longer, and yes I will continue the emails :) So here you go, please leave me a review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

* * *

"Well I'm here. Where's the bloody fire Stefan," Klaus said as he walked through the front doors of his apartment. "When I gave you the spare key it was for emergency." Walking into his living room irritated as he took of his suit jacket, coming to stop.

"So." Waiting for his friend to explain, but before Stefan could speak up Klaus heard a voice coming from upstairs. Throwing his suit jacket on the empty sofa in front of him he turned towards the stairs.

"The problem is your sister." Stefan shrugged from his spot.

"Bloody hell, no." Turning towards the stairs "Rebekah" He yelled out her name as he made his way up the steps clenching his hands.

"I came here to visit you Klaus, not for you to stuff me in some hotel. And have your assistant be my baby sister"

"Assistant" Klaus asked taking a deep breath. "Stefan is not my Assistant. He's the offices lawyer. You know what if you're going to act like child. Maybe you should stay." Coming back down the stairs.

"What do you say mate, How about that drink I owed you."

"Sounds good to me" Stefan smiled as he collected his items.

"Nik, Don't you dare leave without me" Rebekah said rushing down the stars.

* * *

"Stefan's very good at his job." Klaus informed her trying to ease the tension for the first time ever in his life. It seemed Rebekah developed a strong dislike for Stefan in the couple hours they were together. Now there was no stopping Rebekah.

"Someone with that much hair Gel?" Sneering at her brothers comment.

"I don't wear gel." Stefan said not looking up from his menu.

Surprised by his friend action Klaus sent him a confused look, if there was one thing you did not mess with it was Stefan's hair.

"I should get the waiter to bring you a kids menu." Klaus half smiled towards Rebekah, when he spotted a smirking Caroline staring at him from the bar. Surprised since he had not seen her all day or gotten a reply from her.

Caroline looked over at him with smile on her face as she waved him over.

"Are you even listing?" Rebekah broke him from his train of thought.

"I tuned you out 10 minutes ago." He told her honestly as he stood up.

"I'll be right back." Walking away from his dinner guest.

"Did he just ditched me to try and get laird." Rebekah asked crossing her arms.

"That's Caroline Forbes" Stefan said look up at her, "So yes."

"Oh, so you can look up from your menu." Rebekah gave him a closed lip smile.

* * *

"Now this is a surprise sweetheart." Was the first thing that came out of Klaus mouth when he reached Caroline who was still just smirking at him.

"Buy me a drink." She told him instead of asking.

"So now you are speaking to me." Leaning on the empty seat next to her.

As Caroline smiled over at him. "Have you checked your emailed" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Should I."

"You so should," Caroline told him as she bit her lip." So how about that drink?" she asked, as she turned around to stare at his table. "Stefan seemed very entrained with your date." At her comment, Klaus let out a chuckle

"Then I feel sorry for him, my sister has a temper."

"I don't think Stefan minds." Caroline smiled as she turned to call over the waiter but not before Klaus stopped her.

"Let's go somewhere different."

They had decided to walk across the street to hotel and head straight to the bar. Klaus already knew he was going to have to buy Stefan something big, just to make up for ditching him with Rebekah.

"I'm going to have to buy Stefan something" He informed Caroline as he sent Stefan a text letting Stefan know that he had left with Caroline.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan is perfectly fine being with your sister." At her statement Klaus rose an eyebrow.

"Can you truly not tell, that he likes her." At his confuse look Caroline let out a laugh.

"I could tell from the moment I walked in and spotted you guys."

"So you where observing us." Caroline just shrugged.

"Well then I'm going have to give Stefan a warning then."

"You're kidding right," Caroline said with a role of her eye "Stefan is your good friend. You should be happy."

"It be more of a warning for him love." He told her as he picked up his drink, "Rebekah never falls for the good guy. she has the habit of always falling for men who never truly want her."

"Sometimes women like the bad boy," Caroline said taking a drink from her beer, "We like the thrill. That come with bad boys."

"Is that what you want Caroline just the thrill" He whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you argent." Caroline told him shoving him, "Are you sure you're okay with just Sex?" Caroline said cheekily.

Klaus let out a laugh, "Let's get out of here."

"Not so quick." Biting her lip, "I'm not even done with my drink. Plus who said I wanted to sleep with you" Looking him over "Today." Smirking at him, as Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Please Review !

And if you want follow me on Tumbler: Carolineforbesisawsome


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Here is the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I deiced to just update once a week since I'm starting a new job(I will be focusing on this story only, since this is the one ppl like the most.). Also a big thanks to: My-light-into-the-darkness,Caritobear,Thats0klaroline, helping me with the answer to the question I had on Tumblr about this story and sending me motivation. Follow me on there I post spoilers, and other stuffXD

Well here's the story!

Disclaimer: Yes, not mine.

* * *

Your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips

Over over again, like my only prayer

(Come on, tell me boy)

* * *

Caroline let out a laugh as she took a sip from her wine glass, "It's getting late." Caroline informed him, standing up from her spot on the floor. After the bar had closed and they were asked to leave Klaus had decided it might be good idea to continue their conversation at his place. Yes he was hoping he might end up getting lucky. Something Caroline knew and put a stop to the moment she walked through the doors of his apartment.

"I'll drive you." Standing up with a smirk on his face.

"It's alright Klaus, I already called a car." Smirking up at him as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay." looking down towards her hand, as he placed his on top of hers. Caroline looked up through her lashes on him as she placed a simple kiss on his lips, pulling back from him too quickly.

"I'm sure." Pulling back from him, "I Kind of want to make you work for it." Klaus let out a laughed at her comment she was sure making him work for it.

"Lots of work for one night." He teased her, "But I bet you're worth it Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "Oh. You don't even know how worth it I am." Putting her coat back making her way towards the door, "Plus, I'm sure your sister would not be happy. With you having a sleepover." Nodding towards the door where Rebekah was staying, after having stormed back into his apartment. Klaus knew Rebekah picked that room to ear droop on their conversation, to be honest he did not care.

" I tend to like pissing her off."

* * *

 **From: Caroline Forbes**

 **To: Klaus Mikaelson**

 **Date: Wednesday, July 23, 2015 at 5:26 PM**

 **Subject: Re;Meetings**

Dear Mr. Mikaelson ,

Yes, Lexi has very strict rules but not around all British men, you're not the first British man in my life. Mostly those rule just apply to you! Don't want you intruding me at my place of work, pretty sure HR has strict rules. Oh, so now you want the same thing as I do, it was more interesting see you all hot and bother. To be honest I like to torture you, it kind of turns me on. How about tonight, are you free? I know you're a rather busy man, if I were you I clear up your schedule for the rest of your night.

Ps: You might want to delete this email.

Caroline Forbes

Head of Public relations

Forbes, Inc.

 **From: Klaus Mikaelson**

 **To: Caroline Forbes**

 **Date: Wednesday, July 23, 2015 at 1:26 PM**

 **Subject: Re;Re;Meetings**

Dear Miss. Forbes,

I might not be the first, but I'm going to be the one you remember. Those other blocks aren't as special as me. You have special rules set up for me. Mike from HR truly does not like me, he did end up setting me up with Camile as my sectary. You know from last night that I do. I want you in my bead under me moaning me name. Or would you prefer to be on top? The rest of the Night, I bloody hell would block a whole day for you. We could have even been in my bed today, but you deiced to tease me. I have a couple ways other than teasing me to turn you on, I know my fingers know the truth. Caroline I'm waiting for you to just say yes, and who knows it might not just be a one night stand. I know my comment last night, might make you think I just need one night with you. But from the skills I have firsthand experience, I think we could come up with a deal that will bring us both pleasure.

Ps: Let the IT Department get hot and bothered with our emails.

Klaus Mikaelson

Chief Financial Officer

Forbes, Inc.

* * *

Caroline let out a small smirked to herself after she finished reading Klaus reply. He sure was arrogant in his email, but he had a right. Klaus knew the apply he had Caroline knew it the moment she spotted him across the room, well way before that. His short less pitcher on goggle images , the stuff she had done to the image. At the thought a blush appeared on Caroline's face, when personal cell phone ringed.

"Hello Bonnie," She answered standing away from her computer she need to cool down and concentrated on something other than Klaus.

"So your alive." The voice laughed through the phone. "We thought you were a goner, since we haven't heard from you in a week." Another voice popped in to the conversation.

"Wait Kathrine." Confused Caroline looked at her phone hoping for answers. "Aren't you in London."

"Yes, but we decided to three way call you."

"People still do that."

"Well we did it." They both said at the same time.

"Has the new job going." Bonnie asked.

"It's going good, it was a mess at first since Lexie was on vacation."

"Have you gotten laid yet."

"Kathrine." Bonnie yelled.

"its fine Bonnie I'm okay." She was not as fragile as she was before she moved. She was over him, she just wanted to move and forget and that meant forgetting all about him.

"Really, I actually almost had a one night stand. " She admitted thinking about Klaus. They never kept any secrets between the three of them. Growing up together was a big part of that. Kathrine and Bonnie were the sister she never had.

"What how, with who! " Kathrine demanded.

Caroline thought about what to say running her hand through her hair, they might tell each other everything but in no way was she going to tell them about the blow job and the board meeting incident. Well not at first she need to ease them into it. " I might have seduced Klaus Mikaelson."

"My future Brother in law." Kathrine asked.

"What are you talking about, Elijah has not even acknowledged you." Bonnie said causing Caroline.

"Oh, have you still not gone up and talked to him."

"for your information he bought me coffee the other day." Kathrine defended herself. Ever since she moved over sees for her modeling job. Kathrine had spotted Elijah Mikaelson at a coffee shop and from there a fascination had started. Too bad he hand never notice her, no matter how hard Kathrine tried.

"What did you do Kathrine" Caroline asked, Kathrine had never been shy before telling people what she wanted.

"Don't think I know your trying to change the conversation. But since you asked, I might have bumped into him" Caroline could already image the smirk on the brunet.

"Poor man" Bonnie laughed "So how did you seduce your soon to be Boss Caroline." She asked. "Do you think it's smart to start a relationship with him." Caroline knew what she truly meant, Bonnie thought it was too soon. To soon since She got her heart broken by Enzo, her ex-fiancé.

"Who said anything about a relationship." She shot back, she hated that people still felt sorry for her.

"Oh look at you all grown up. what are you guys fuck body's." Kathrine piped in.

"Kathrine." Bonnie warned her.

"What, she should be out their playing the feel."

"And where not fuck body's, we haven't even slept together yet. "thinking about the email he had sent her Caroline took a seat in her chair. "But I want to."

"Caroline, you're not that type of girl."

 _Why did everyone tell her that_

"I'm not, but I just… I need something for myself." She explained.

"It's true. You're not," Kathrine said "But what Bonnie I think is trying to say is. Just don't get hurt Caroline."

"I won't." She whisper into the phone.

* * *

So this chapter you learn more about Caroline, and Since most of you wanted to see more teasing that what I will do. A nice slow burn. how about a small deal if I get 7 reviews on this story Ill update the next chapter before Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews you guys! it inspired me to write another chapter. As Promised, I will be giving you guy another update: Today and Sunday for passing my goal of five reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I did not have time to reply bc I was working on this chapter and the next. I hope you all like it :)

Not Beta

Disclamer: Not mine.

* * *

And I could easily lose my mind

The way you kiss me

Will work each time

* * *

"So are you going to reply to that steamy email." Was the first thing Lexie asked as she walked in to Caroline's office.

"What are you talking about," Caroline asked running a hand through her hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." With a smirk on her face, Caroline knew she was caught.

"Have you been going through my email."

"It's my job," Caroline bit her lip, she knew it was true. "Don't worry, I'll know from now on just not ready anything for Klaus, But I'm not sure about his secretary."  
Caroline had a small blush, at the image of Klaus secretary reading there conversation. One thing was Klaus and Lexi. Lexi had seen her is some pretty awful moments.

"You have a meeting with your dad in five." walking towards the door with a smile on his face. "And please reply to that man. he has it bad for you."

"Oh, I know." Caroline smirked as she went back to her work, but all she could think about was Klaus email. She knew he would be waiting for her reply why not drag it out, who knows he might even end up looking for her.

* * *

Smiling Caroline made her way towards her father's office with a bounce in her stepped she stopped in front of Anna's desk. "Afternoon, Anna." picking up one of the sweets Anna always had at the front of her desk for visitors.

"Caroline." The older lady smiled at her "There already inside waiting for you, go on ahead."

Caroline popped the small mint in to her mouth "Who else is in there with him."

"Mr. Mikaelson." Lowering her glasses and giving Caroline a knowing look. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Caroline just smiled as she made her way through the doors, "Afternoon." She told the men already inside the office. Klaus was wearing a dark blue suit different from the black ones she seen him in the past, Sure she had not seen him since last night. But all Caroline could think of is taking him out of that suit and run her hands through his hair.

"Caroline, good for you to join us." Her father said as Klaus stood up, waiting for Caroline to take her seat. It seemed he did have manners.

"No problem Dad." Smiling over to her dad as she took a seat, "Klaus" she acknowledge him with a nodded of the head as he nodded back.

"So let's get down to it, I don't want to take up to much of your time." Her father said "Your Mother decide she wanted to through, a dinner at the lake house."

"Why all the way towards the lake house." Caroline asked confused, it was at least a three hour drive. Plus she was kind of hoping to follow through with her plans with Klaus about the weekend. They need to get out of this, because to be honest she did not know how much longer she could take before combusting.

"Caroline, ever since your mother retired she has picked up knew hobbies. Her latest one is cooking, and you don't have an option." Leaning back on the chair, "Plus we are hoping to move out there completely before I retired." In forming her. All Caroline wanted to do was cross her arms and role her eyes, but she did not want to seem like to much a child. "I already Informed Stefan since Damon is coming."

"Damon." Klaus asked surprised by Stefan's brother invitation.

"Damon, grew up with his father who lived in the same town as us. My mom later became his mentor when he joined the force." Caroline shrugged at the information, she knew Damon but Stefan only by mention and nothing else.

"Stefan also mention your sister is in town." Caroline let out a small smile, she knew her father was not going to let Klaus get out of the dinner. "You should bring her along, I mean as long as she is okay with fraternizing with the enemy." Klaus let out a chuckle.

"I'll make sure to convince her." Looking over to Caroline "I would want to miss out all the fun." Smirking at her but quickly turning to Bill.

"Great, I'll make sure to set up rooms for you guys." At that comment Caroline smiled trying hard no to turn and smirk at Klaus.

"Well it seems were going to have a great weekend. Do you know who she hired to help her with the food" Caroline asked pulling out her note pad and pen. Causing both of them men to laugh at her.

"What," she asked confused.

"Caroline, put your pen away. Let your mother do this."

"Fine." Putting her pen down.

"Now, I have a meeting in ten so off you go" Her father told them.

As both of them stood up and collected their belongings, "You could have at least bought us lunch." Caroline joked with her father.

"What I'm already doing most of the work here."

"What am I chopped liver ." Klaus asked as he open the door for them.

"No your just the pretty face we need to close deals." The old man said as the walked out of his office.

"You heard that I'm The pretty face. " Klaus said smirking down at Caroline. Who just rolled her eyes as they walked passed Anna who was giving her a knowing look.

"So this weekend." Caroline asked him, he had not said if he was going or not.

"What about it?"

Caroline clenched her fist rising her eyebrow at him as they waited for the elevator.

"Don't worry Sweetheart I'll be there, no way was I going to pass the chance of sneaking around at night with you." Moving a piece of hair behind her ear, "Plus I know how much you like to tease me." Replying the words she had writing in her email to him. Reminded her of the problem Lexie had informed her of, pulling away from him "Well don't expect any more email for me."

"What why?"

"Why, your sectary most probably read what I wrote when she goes through your email."

"Camilia? " he asked confused.

"That women barely answers my phone when it rings. Plus I go through my email only. So if you want to send me something risky I enjoy it, and so will the IT department. Text might be a better option." He said smuged as Caroline slapped him in the shoulder.

"You wish."

"Oh, I do." winking at her.

* * *

Don't for get to Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a new chapter. Thanks to all the reviews, hope you all like. Once again I do not have a Beat Sorry for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

You like the hit and run

You say it's all for fun

You think that I'm the one for you

* * *

"Rebekah." Klaus called out as he walked through his front door, spotting the pile of shopping bag covering the steps of his home. Shaking his head Klaus made his way towards the living room, Klaus hated having things out of order. H=His sister what truly testing his patinas, "Did you spend the whole day shopping." Klaus stated, as he stopped rotted in his spot, "Who the bloody hell are you." Klaus asked the stranger who was sitting on his couch.

The young man in leather popped up "Derek." extending his hand out with a smirk.

"Nik, your home." Rebekah rushed over to them.

"What is he doing here? "Klaus barked.

"Eric?"

"Derek." The guy reminded her.

"OH, yes Derek. He Helped me with my bags." Rebekah smirked crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Well now help him out my home." clenching his jaw, as Rebekah quickly grabbed Derek had and pushed him out the door. She knew better then to push her brother, plus she already got the reaction she wanted.

Stomping her heels on the way back, she came face to face with him. " I hope you're happy, he was going to be my date for tonight." Crossing her arms.

"Well if you wanted to have friends over. Then maybe you should have stayed at the hotel room I got you."

"I'm your sister." Rebekah huffed, Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes, and as your brother. I don't want my sister to be a strumpet in my own home." He demanded. Walking further into his living room to make sure everything was where it belonged. When he spotted a plastic baggie on the table, lifting it up he notice the white substance. Biting his jaw Klaus turned back around to show his discovery to his sister.

"That's not mine." Rebekah quickly replied stepping back, "I swear Klaus, I'm Clean." Klaus had not right to judge his sister. They grow up in the same house hold; He was just able to run away. But that did not mean he trusted his sister, especially after he accident and in no way was he giving her free rage. No matter how much he wanted to trust her. If he learned anything about his family was, promises where always meant to be broken.

"Pack a Bag." He informed Rebekah walking passed her.

"Klaus," She wispier his name as her voice broke.

"I'm not kicking you out, Bekah. I'm just not leaving you alone this weekend. You're coming with me to the Forbes." He informed her not turning to face her." And don't worry, father will not find out about this weekend. But I will be having a word with Elijah about this."

"You can't do this Klaus." Rebekah Screamed.

"I have every right to do this" Turning on his heels "Ever since I was the one who found you passed out in your own vomit, in Marcels bed." He sneered back at her. "Now pack a bag, and you will act in your best behavior. Or else." Quickly Turing around from his sister, he hated to see Rebekah crying, but he knew he was doing the best thing for her.

* * *

"So how did you convince her to come, " Stefan nodded his head towards a Rebekah in the back of the suv with her head phones plugged in. She was ignoring them, the first thing she did when she got in the car. Well after she completely ignored Stefan and rolled her eyes at Klaus as she slammed the car door.

"I demanded her to come, I don't trust her home alone." Stefan knew Rebekah had a passed with drugs, Klaus had mentioned it once.

"You have to let her make her own choices." Stefan said from experience.

"Rebekah never makes the right decisions" Klaus spit back out .Stefan just shocked his head, knowing to leave the subject alone.

"Are you going to be able to keep your hands off Caroline this weekend? or should I say will she be able to." Stefan chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to have to try. " Klaus admitted, keeping his eyes on the road. "Let me tell you mate it's going to be very hard. She knows just how to push my buttons." Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure all you want with her is one night." He asked.

Klaus chuckled," I don't do relationships. "

"And that's done you wonders." Rebekah spoke up from the back.

"it's not nice to ears drop on people." Looking out her through the rear view mirror.

* * *

When they arrived Liz Forbes welcomed them in with a bright smile. Informing them that Caroline and Bill had gone out and pick up dinner for tonight. Klaus was actually relived he need some time to collect himself before seeing Caroline, he knew he just need to control his emotions this weekend. No way did he want Bill Forbes to notice the sexual tension between him and Caroline. Luckily he was given the room the furthers away from Caroline and on top of that he did not have to shear. Too bad for Stefan he got stuck with Damon who would arrive tomorrow morning. Klaus was unpacking when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."He called out. As Caroline walked into him room in jeans short and plain white shirt, and even dress so simple she drove him crazy.

"Klaus" She said his name as she closed the door.

"What can I help you With" Smirking at her.

"Just checking if you need anything." Walking over to him biting her bottom lip. Klaus let out a small chuckle as Caroline grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on the bed as she place a kiss on him. Pulling Klaus body closer to hers body. Klaus couldn't help but groan in reaction to her chest pressed against his. Not sure what came over Him, Klaus thrust his hips towards her and was met with a throaty moan from Caroline.

"Klaus," she murmured against his mouth. As he slowly placing a kiss on her neck.

"We should do this here." Klaus mumbled into her neck. Caroline said nothing Instead she ground her pelvis into his even harder, creating a delicious friction that was going to end in at least one of them needing a change of clothing. The grinding was starting to bring Klaus very close to the edge. "Caroline, if we don't stop, I'm going to-" He started to warn her.

"Do it," she said. Caroline slid her hand from his shoulders to his ass and took a firm grab. She pushed Klaus erection even closer to her, knowing that only a few layers of fabric were keeping us apart from actually having sex is what pushed Klaus over the edge. The coil that had tightened above His cock released itself and Klaus felt his crotch suddenly become warm and wet as He came.

"That was," He panted.

"I know, I'm Amazing," she finished biting here lip. As he leaned his forehead against hers and nodded. "That you are." Caroline giggled.

As a knock came onto the door, "Klaus." Bills said through the looked door.

Suddenly panicked Klaus covered Caroline's mouth, "I'll be right out bill, I'm just changing." He lied

"Take your time, just wanted to let you know Dinner is ready. Meet you down stairs."

"Will do." He said, pulling his hand away from Caroline's mouth. Klaus side and rolled of Caroline "That was close." He said staring at the ceiling as Caroline rolled over to lean on her hand and look at him.

"But at least you got something out of it." She said serious, Klaus felt bad at least he got a resale. He hated leaving her unsatisfied.

"You owe me. I'll come back later to collect." With a smirked she popped of his bed.

"You should clean up, I'll see you down stair," she said with a wink, "Plus, I know how to take care of my little problem." Klaus let out a small grone already feeling himself getting hard again at the image of Caroline getting herself off. She was going to be the death of him. Standing up he quickly made his way to the bathroom and get ride of his new problem.

* * *

Reviews make me update.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, here's the chapter I promised its short and all over the place, but I want to get something to you guys today. No word still on my computer :(

Disclaimer not mine.

* * *

Two for the taking  
You can have it all at once if you make it sane  
Its gonna drive you  
Back down the roads and the streets and pavements

"Here's Klaus." Bill greeted him with a smile as Klaus made his way to the dinner table. Everyone was already seated, even the person who made him late. Caroline mouth curved into a small smile as she looked upward at him. She sat between her mother and Stefan. Trying to look all innocent. Progressing to the only seat open,next to Rebekah. Who in no way would sit across from Stefan. It seemed Rebekah could not tolerate him.

"Forgive me for being tardy. I simply need a shower after the long ride." Taking his seat not making eye contact with Caroline.

"That's fine Klaus. Your sister was telling us about school and possibly moving to The States." Bill replied, At the comment Klaus eyebrow rose at Rebekah, who merely smiled at him as the food was placed in front of them.

"Well, I need to finish grad school first." She stated, hoping to change the subject.

"Oxford right." Stefan asked from his place.

"Like there is anyplace else, right Klaus." Rebekah gave him a closed lip smile.

"Correct sister. But where in a home of Yale grads." Causing Bill to laugh, as Caroline smiled over to him.

"Well, as long as they have naught to do with Cambridge." Rebekah said as she lifted her wine glass and got a drink.

"Talking about homes." Liz spoke up, twisting to face her daughter, "What is this that you still haven't found a place."

"Mom." Caroline groaned.

"You're still living with Lexie."

"Lexie your secretary." Stefan asked "She simply has a one bedroom apartment."

Klaus looked at Stefan, he was so going to get that story later.

"I just, haven't found anything I like." Caroline informed them concentrate on the plate in front of her.

"You should give Jill a call, she helped us find this place and She helped you right Klaus."

"Yes, she assisted me with my apartment." And many different ways, but he should probably not tell Caroline about that.

"You should look at Klaus apartment building, Now those are some apartment. You should go over and see them." Bill said as he started cutting his steak.

"She already has." Rebekah chimed in smirking, a crooked smile at her klaus. In that moment klaus knew Rebekah had been listening into the conversation he and Stefan had in the car.

"You have been to Klaus apartment." Bill hesitated with his knife.

"Yes, I ran into Stefan and Klaus the night Rebekah came into town. We got along so great she invited me over." Smiling over to Rebekah.

Rebekah placed a false smile on her face, "Yes, it's nice to always have another girlfriend amongst these two."Klaus took a long drink from his wine he had never been so thankful for Rebekah's easy way of making people believe her lies.

Instantly he knew now more than ever they need to be careful with whatever they were doing, in no way did he want to disappoint Bill, but at the same time he knew he could never give up what he had going on with Caroline he was addicted to her, and he hadn't even had her yet.

"Well is this a party or what."The one voice, he hated to hear said from the threshold, there stood Damon Salvator in his black jeans and tradition leather jacket.

"Damon." Liz said with a grin as she stood up, to embrace him in a hug.

"Liz, Bill " He acknowledged them as he drew back from the hug, giving Bill a handshake klaus knew Damon was very close to the Forbes family but he also seemed like the son they never had.

"Blondie, " He called Caroline, who embraced him tightly. Causing a scowl to appear on klaus face as he reached for his drink.

"Don't," Rebekah said under her breath, as klaus gave her a questioning look."You don't want to look jealous do you." She told him as she went back to eating her dinner.

* * *

After dinner they had all head out to the outside patio to enjoy drinks, it seems that everyone was in a good mood. Damon was telling a storey about a guy him and Liz arrested back in the day, but all he can do was steal glances at Caroline every shot he got.

When Stefan gave him a nudge on the shoulder, "Want another drink." Caroline asked.

"Yes, thank you,"he said, looking away from her.

"So how long are you in the city for, " Liz asked Damon before Caroline back into the house.

" Actually, I got a transfer to the city."

"You're staying in San Fransico. " Caroline said excited.

"Yup, seems someone gave them. Nothing but good word about me. " Smirking over to Bill.

"Now I am able to bother both you and Stefan." Leaning back in his chair. As Stefan rolled his eyes."And this is why I like to pretend I'm an only child." as he took a swing from his bottle, Damon sent him a strict look.

They rarely ever spent time together growing up and now as adults it was the same story, they sometimes saw each other during the holidays, but more time than most Damon tends to brush off the holidays and work. Thus, they did not see each other much in the last couple of years.

* * *

"What are you up to sweetheart." Klaus whisper into her ear. Caroline let out a little yelp as felt him pull up behind her.

"Don't do that." turning to push him aside. Klaus let out a small chuckle and held his hands upward.

"Just came to see if you require any help with the drinks." lifting up his empty glass. Caroline scrunched her eyebrows, "I wasn't taking that long."Klaus did not answer her.

"Alright, maybe I forgot," putting her phone back in her jeans pocket.

"Who were you texting, " He asked as Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone." She simply answered him as she leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms.

"Why do I get the impression you're trying to make me jealous." walking over to her placing his hands on the table counter, trapping her between his arms.

Caroline let out a low laugh, "Jealous of what. We both stated this was sex and nothing more" looking upward at him.

"Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page sweetheart." leaning down to kiss her.

Caroline uncrossed her arms and pulled him closer to her body gripping the back of his neck, as she bit his bottom lip trying to take hold in the kiss. Klaus smiled as he flipped them over. Pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. Caroline lets out a small moan, causing him, to smirk. As she laces her fingers in her hair, puling Klaus closer.

"You two are sickening." Rebekahs voice broke them apart, as Caroline quickly moved away from Klaus.

Klaus leaned on the counter with a smirk on his face, "Can we help you Rebekah?" Crossing his feet in front of him.

"I came to help Caroline with the beverages, it seems she is taking a little too long, according to the guys".

At the mention of the guys Klaus stood up straight fixing his shirt. "I'll get the drinks out."

"Now you should go to the Loo and fix your hair," Rebekah pointed out.

"And maybe wipe the lipstick off your lips." Caroline Smirked over to him, as he nodded his head walking out.

" You girls got this under control."Liz said, popping here head into the threshold.

"Sure do Mrs. Forbes. " Rebekah replied, as Caroline nodded. "Got it mom, Kathrine just held me up on the phone."

Liz smiled at her daughter before heading back out to the patio, leaving them to gather up the drink. "Thanks for the heads up," Caroline told Rebekah as she served some whiskey for Damon and her dad.

"I did it for Nik, not like you care." Rebekah told her truthfully pulling out the beer for The rest of the group.

"Pardon me," Caroline asks.

"You're using my brother," Rebekah simply answered "Your a broken heart girl, attempting to show the world you don't care." looking Caroline up and down.

"This might be just sex or whatever to get over your ex, and knowing Nik he's okay with this situation. But if your father ever found out what you're doing behind his back." holding her head high,"My brother gave up everything when he came and work for your father. Keep that in mind when you try and slip into his room tonight." Rebeka said ending the conversation before Caroline could even speak up the blond hand already left.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

* * *

Flames so hot that they turn blue

Palms reflecting in your eyes, like an endless summer

That's the way I feel for you

If time stood still I'd take this moment

Make it last forever

* * *

After her conversation or confederation as Caroline like to call it, she decided to head farther in the backyard to be closer to the lake and go to her favorite spot to think. Out in the back yard stood a great oak tree with a wooden swing.

The wooden swing her grandfather and father had built for her when she was ten, to remind her of the one back home in mystic falls. Especially after she passed the whole day crying with Bonnie and Kat because her father decide they no longer would be spending the summers in Mystic Falls but in California. Bill had thought it would resolve the problem of having to work in San Francisco far away from his family, so he came up with the idea of the lake house.

At the age Caroline thought it was the worst idea, she would miss all the summer events from their small town, on top of that she felt like the girls would forget her. But as she grew older she realize the importance of the lake house to her father plus it did help that Bonnie and Kat got to spend the fourth of July with them every year.

Smiling at the memory Caroline took a seat on the swing and swigged herself back and forth to try to make her mind. She hates how Rebekah's words got to her, sure she was still hurting from Enzo. She was going to Mary that man, so excuse her if she felt like she could not truly trust any man after what he caused to her.

"I'm sorry Caroline, we just fell in love," Were his words.

Her whole life she been looking for that happy ever after ending, and what had it got her. Nothing but a broken heart! So what if all she wanted sex. She should get to have it, for once she should be selfish. Because deep down she knew she wanted Klaus with every fiber in her bone.

Caroline let out a sigh as she looked out at the lake, "fuck responsibility." she said out into the world.

"I did that a long time ago," Damon said as he came to stand behind her, giving her back a small push as Caroline looked over her shoulder to smile at him. Just like the old days when he came in the summer to spend time with them. They were some of the worst, because of his constant teasing. But there were some good moment among them.

Okay more them some.

It was nice to have other people there with them, not just her and her mother. Sure she love her but some time liz knew just how to punch her bottoms.

"So," Damon started "your mother is under the impression, that you are hating the movie." He informed her.

"She's wrong," Gripping the rope, "I know she's worried, but truly Damon I'm fine."

"She's your mother. She's worried, so now when she ask me I'll tell her that you're enjoying life. But Caroline, cut the bullshit with me." He said direct not beating around the bush.

Caroline place her feet down and came to a stop, and let out a sarcastic laugh, "Well tell me Damon. How are you doing? After your best friend cheated on you with the supposed love of your life." Caroline snorted a laugh.

"And because of that I know you're not doing alright. "He said defensively

"Why can't people stop telling me how I feel." Gripping her hair. Damon lifted his arms up in defense.

"Caroline it's your life." He smiled up to, letting her cool down and ending the conversation.

"Yes it is." she simply said "I don't go around telling you, to spend more time with Stefan or that you should stop smoking."

"You can try." smirking at her "But we both know I won't stop." Caroline smirked as she shook her head, Damon always did what he wanted.

"Come let's get back to the group. I think Stefan has a small crush on Rebekah." wiggling his eyebrows.

"Leave him alone." Pushing his shoulder.

"Where you not the one who just told me to spend more time with him." Offering her his arm for her to take.

* * *

after her conversations with Damon, Caroline no longer felt like re-joining the group by the fire pit. Instead she called it a night. That had been two hours ago and she still could not fall all asleep, staring up at the ceiling Caroline let out a huff before she flipped over. When she heard someone outside her door, Caroline had an idea of who it could be.

But did she want him to come in.

Who was she kidding! She wanted Klaus no matter what people or his sister told her.

Her door slowly open and Klaus head popped in "You went to bed early." closing the door behind him but staying rooted in his spot.

"I was tired," she simply told him as she looked him over, dressed in his pajamas she found it funny how simple they were. Plain pair of black sleeping pants and a white V-neck.

Sure Klaus always looked smoking hot in his suit but seeing him dressed in the white V-neck did something to her.

"Well I came to pay my debt form before."

Caroline smirked over at him, she was damn proud about the hand job she gave him before dinner, but after her talk with both Damon and Rebekah she forgotten they he owed her big time.

"Pay up them," Caroline told him as she made room on her bed, Klaus grinned at her as he stepped away from the door coming to stand in front of her.

"Because it Semmes to me you always leave me hanging," Caroline said "And that is so not a good deal for me." Caroline pointed at herself as Klaus let out a small chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"No Love, I'm just trying to kiss you" he informed her as he tilted her head back slightly and softly kissed her lips. Causing Caroline's eyes rolled back in her head.

It's been too long.

Klaus slowly started to pull away from her. Something she did not like, without opening her eyes, she reached for his face, pulling it back to hers and returned his kiss, deepening it this time.

This man was one talented kisser, she thought.

Klaus slowly repositioned his body so that he was now sideways of her, reached up to hold her face in his hands and crushed his lips onto hers, pushing Caroline completely under him until he was nearly laying on top. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer, never wanting the kiss to end but knowing we would both need to breathe at some point.

Klaus broke away from their kiss after several minutes, sat up and took a deep breath with a smirk on his face he ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair. "That should count as payment," he said.

"You're joking," She replied, popping herself back up on her elbows. If he wasn't giving her what she wanted she take it. Grabbing the back of his head and meeting her lips forcefully with his. Klaus gripped her leg and hitched it over his own, running his hand along her smooth skin while plundering her mouth with his tongue. Klaus hand was stroking her thigh as Caroline put her hand on his leg, gradually moving it up until she felt something rather hard and large. He stifled a groan and tipped his head back against the bed. Caroline took that as a sign should continue. Slowly traced the outline of his erection. Klaus's rapid breathing and steady hip movements showed Caroline he was enjoying her hand work.

When she felt the hand that was still rubbing her thigh inch its way higher. Finally making its way to the hem of her sleeping shorts. His long fingers worked their way up her leg hole of first her shorts, then panties, brushing against her, causing a sharp intake of breath and a very slow exhale. She almost forgot about her own fondling but continued to stroke Klaus clothed member while he caressed her clit, making her almost immediately wet.

Fumbling one-handed trying to get her hand inside his sleeping pants. All reasonable thought left her brain when she realized he was not wearing underwear, Caroline was instantly greeted by a very hard, very large cock. She took him in her hand while his expert fingers continued to gently massage her crotch area.

YES

the temperature between them was reaching heat wave status. Caroline felt beads of sweat trailing down her back, partially from the covers, and for some reason nervousness. It been so long since she actually felt a man's touch, since the broad room action he had given her.

Caroline repositioned her hand and began to slowly stroke his cock, she loved the power she seem to have over him. Klaus increased his tempo giving her the confidence to continue, speeding up her own pace. When she felt his fingers slide effortlessly into her pussy, a low groan escaped Caroline's lips. He took this as encouragement adding a second finger, pushing each other closer to a release she rarely experienced in a long time from a man.

Alternated between agonizingly slow and jack hammer fast movements, occasionally rubbing the palm of her hand over the soft head of his cock. When all of sudden his breath began to shudder, Caroline knew he was close.

Klaus never missed a beat with his fingers. And just as he was approaching his own climax, he curled his fingers inside of her and hit that spot that not only made Caroline nearly cry out in pleasure, but made her pussy clench around him so tight she feared he might be injured. We both sat there, holding our breath as we rode out our orgasms together. Hoping her parents had not heard her.

They just lay there a few minutes of basking in the glow when Caroline rolled onto her back, pleased with the events that had just transpired.

"Well that was fun." looking down at him "But I'm not having sex with you in my parents' home." Pushing him off her bed as she stood up only in her tank top at some time she had slip of her shorts and underwear.

"Well sweetheart, some people might consider what we did as sex." Coming up to his elbows to help support his body as he laid on the side of her bed watching her cute butt bounce as she walk towards her bathroom.

Caroline let out a laugh, "You're not one of them," shutting the door to the bathroom in no way did she want him getting any ideas of joining her.

"Well I know you're not one either "Klaus called out from the other side of the door.

Causing Caroline to smile at her reflection as she went to turn on the bathroom water.

* * *

So I decided to stop it there! Originally this was longer but I felt like it's better to split it up. I hope you like and please leave a review, they honestly do inspire me to write.


	13. An

Hey guys!

I just received a msg from one of my fellow readers saying that fanfiction was not letting them review chapter 12. Did this happen to anyone else? I'm only asking be all I revived for this chapter is 2 reviews. It brought my spirit down, thinking maybe my writing/ smut scene had not been like. So I'm posting this to see if ppl did like the chapter but might just not be letting people review.


	14. Chapter 14

First of thank you for the reviews they mean the world to me that you actually like the story and want to continue reading it. Let's hope fanfiction actually works this time and you can all ready this me just say it's a long one all thanks to Joseph Morgan and the hope he brought back to our otp. Klaroline = endgame.

once again all the mistakes are not mine I do not have a beta but I am looking for one. I decided that I need one. It might take longer getting chapters to you guys but I know the story will be so much better with one. If your interested or know someone let me know.

disclamer: not mine.

* * *

He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges

I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs

And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

* * *

The next morning Caroline made her way down the stairs ready for the new day, already dressed in her bathing suit and shorts she was ready to hit the lake. Today on her schedule she would stay at the like for an hour before head back home to help her mother set up for the dinner party.

"Morning everyone," beaming at everyone. Until she notice the state of their guest, Damon was still in his pajamas and there was no Rebekah insight.

"What are you doing. We're supposed to leave in 20." slapping Damon on the shoulders as he just shrugged and took a bite of his toast

"And you where is your sister!" Placing her hand on her hip.

Klaus took a drink from his coffee before shrugging at her question and going back to reading his newspaper.

"Isn't the lake 5 minutes away," Stefan asked as he took a bite from his pancakes.

"That's not the point. "Caroline protested, "I set up a schedule for us."

"And why do you have a schedule. if you don't mind me asking Care Bear? " Her father asked as he came into the room already dressed and ready to start the day.

Caroline bit her lip, " I was hoping to be back early and give mom a hand."

"Bull," Damon said under a caught as Caroline sent him a death stair.

"Caroline, let your mother do this." Pulling his daughter close as he placed a kissed on her forehead.

"But,"

"But nothing."

Caroline loved her father, but there were times he still made her feel like a 10 year old instead of the same time she loved how close they were, and no matter how much time has passed there life had not change at all.

Caroline smiled as she gave in to her father's demand, walking over to the table and giving Klaus a hidden smile as he looked up at her and raised an eye brow towards her then back down at his newspaper. Before anyone saw there moment.

"Caroline, I never knew you had nightmares. " Damon said from across the breakfast table as Caroline sent him a confused look.

"It must of been one hell of a nightmare." wiggling his eyebrows as everyone looked over at him confused, but Caroline knew what he meant. She had totally forgot about Damon's room being next to her's.

"You know if you ever need any battery's," Before he could even think of finishing that sentence Caroline throw her piece of toast at him.

"Ouch."

"Caroline." Her mother raised an eyebrow at her as she enter the kitchen

"What, He wanted toast." Not looking up at anyone at the table.

But Klaus could see the Blush on her face.

* * *

"Ugh, you think it would be warmer in California." Rebekah wined as she tighten her thin jacket. "Bloody hell, you should have told me to bring a sweater, or be a good host and give yours up."

"I told you. "Caroline said as she rolled her eye behind her sunglasses. Somehow she end up with the blond as the men actually decided to try and fish, keyword try.

"So what's Damon story," Rebekah asked.

Caroline stood up on her arms and lower her glass to look over at Rebekah giving her a warning as she went back to ignoring the blond. She was here to relax not help Damon get laid.

"Come on you can't tell me he's not one fine prices of. " Caroline once again sent her a warning look before she could finish that comment.

"Damon is complicated, take it from me you don't need that in your life."

"I would tell you the same about Klaus." Rebekah huffed as she pulled out her magazine.

"Are you girl sure you don't want to join us." Stefan smiled down at them, as Rebekah just ignored him completely.

"Thanks Stefan, but I have some reading to do." Caroline mention to the book in her hand looking over to Rebekah. who could not be bothered in the world with Stefan, still trying to figure out a way to keep warm.

"Here," Stefan said slipping off his sweater.

"I'm not cold." Rebekah shot at him.

"Please your shaking," Caroline replied.

"Just take the sweeter." Stefan told her.

"I don't need it." She huffed.

"Fine, but if you don't take it I'm not wearing," He said annoyed throwing it by Rebekah legs.

"Caroline," Stefan said mentioning to the sweater.

"Oh, I came prepared." Pointing the thick blue sweater she had in her bag.

"Well," Stefan said "I better get back with the beer before they kill each other out there."

Picking up the case and walking back to Damon and Klaus who were down by the dock with their fishing poles.

"You could have just taken his sweater you know," Caroline stated.

"Please, I don't need his help." Rebekah replied fixing her hair, "why don't you take it and we switch."

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I know his type." Caroline raised an eyebrow at the comment

"He thinks I'm a young naive girl, who needs a man helping me."

"Did he ever say that ?"

"No but his actions did."

Caroline laugh, " Rebekah did you ever thin he might like you."

"No, why?" Rebekah laughed, "He's not my type. I don't date golden boys."

"Maybe you need to." Caroline informed her sincerely.

"It's not in my cards. Anyway I'm young and I have a short time to just have fun before my father Mary's me off." Rebekah ran a hand through her hair looking out towards the lake.

Caroline was carious by the statement but diced to ignore it. She had learned that if Rebekah want to talk about it she would. Going back to her book, Caroline saw from the corner of her eye as Rebekah slipping on Stefan sweater but decide to just smirk. making no comment.

* * *

Caroline made her way down to the foreyard fixing the dark blue A-line dress, lucky she had not gotten sunburn if not she be stuck with the red strapless dress she had, but it was a little too formal for this evening.

Taking in the decorations around from the house she could tell her mother went for a more informal night. smiling Caroline made her way farther into the house.

"You went with you hair up." Rebekah spoke as she made her way down the stairs.

"Yes, something different. "She said touching her hair.

"It looks nice." was all the blonde said as she slipped from her champing.

"Thanks, "she said confused as she grabbed a glass of champing looking around it seemed, everyone who was invited had already arrived. When she spotted an attractive redhead speaking to Klaus.

"So, I see that you Spotted Mrs. Whit."

"What? She's Mrs. Whit." Caroline said nodding her head over to the older man in his late 60 to their rights.

"Yes, "Rebekah said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Klaus and her see close." Drinking from her flute, looking anywhere but at Klaus speaking to the redhead.

"He probably fucked her, or probably still is" Rebekah answered simply. "Let's go say hello." Grabbing Caroline's arm.

"Rebekah, No "She whispers digging her heels, but it seemed the blond worked out.

"Well nice to meet your Caroline." Genevieve told her giving her a once over, Caroline knew that look. Genevieve was trying to figure if Caroline was competition.

"Same here," Shaking her hand.

"Caroline is our new head of Personal relations. "Klaus informed Genevieve, looking over to Caroline trying to capture her attention. The blond just smiled when all she wanted to do was leave this awkward situation and she old had Rebekah to blame.

"You work for your father," Genevieve stated "he must be proud. " scrunching her eyebrows.

Yes I work for my father's company, but at least I work for my money. Caroline though as she smiled at the red head.

Kill them with kindness.

"I'm sure he is." Caroline said trying to figure out a way to make Rebekah pay for this awkward situation.

"That's nice," Genevieve said as she Placed her hand on Klaus arm. "I was actually planning on stopping in the office next week, maybe I'll see you there." turning to look at Caroline with a smirk as she walked away.

"Well you two seem cozy." Rebekah spoke up for the first time since she dragged Caroline over to them. Before Klaus could lecture her she spotted Damon " if you excuse me, I'll leave you to talk," smirking away.

"Is she always like this," Caroline ask.

"She has a thing for the dramatics," Klaus said taking a drink from his champing neither saying anything, creating an awkward silence. And if there was one thing Caroline hated was awkward silence, so that's why the following question came out of her mouth.

" So you and have a pass I take it. "

"Yes Caroline, Genevieve and I have slept together. I'm no saint sweetheart. " Not ashamed of the fact.

"It's not my business." Taking aa drink from her champing

"It's not, but I know it doesn't look good."

Caroline shrugged "No girl want to meet the pass conquest of the guy she's planning to sleep with."

"True, but just so you know. It was only once before she got marry." He admitted. "Now I'm just stuck with being civil with her because of her husband. Let's just hope she doesn't try to startle me at dinner. "

Caroline laugh at the comment, "I'll try to keep you safe, but it seemed she now has her eye set on the Salvatore's."

Turing to spot Genevieve freely flirting with Damon and Stefan.

* * *

Throughout the whole dinner Caroline tried hard to not be jealous, she knew she had no right. Klaus was not her boyfriend he was the guy she wanted to sleep with. But she would admit Genevieve made her blood boil with her flirting and side remarks at dinner. the worst part was the women did it in front of her husband. She knew she had no right to judge, but this told her Klaus was different. No way was he a saint but also no way did Caroline wanted a man whore. Then again it was one night, not like Klaus wanted to be her boyfriend. Times like this made her with Bonnie and Katherine were with her. She need Bonny to give her a good lecture and Katherine to tell her just to get some with no regret!

Huffing Caroline turned back to look at the party going insider her house. Everyone inside was happy and laughing the drink were following and everyone was just relaxes. They were the reason her pedants love to throw these intimate dinner for their friends and business partner.

"Need a break," Klaus said as he open the door to join Caroline outside.

"Something like that." crossing her arms.

"Well I need a break from brooding Stefan."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, she had notice Stefan had not look as his enjoyable self during the dinner but then again Caroline did not know him well.

"Damon sure knows how to push his buttons."

"It's a gift Damon has," she said with a laugh, "so I take it he's flirting with Rebekah."

"There halfway to getting engaged." He joked " lucky for him I'm not an only child, and I knows what it looks like to annoy a sibling. If not I would have sent Rebekah to bed hours ago."

"You would have sent," Caroline asked as Klaus shrugs with no further explanation he steps off the patio.

"How about a walk." Klaus said extending his hand to Caroline.

"Someone might notice we went missing. "Caroline informed him

"Live a little, Caroline. I dare you."

Caroline huffed walking down and by passing his extended hand.

"I'm not the one with anything to hide. " bring her hand up to untie her hair letting it fall passé her shoulders. As she walked away from him, now dearing klaus to follow here.

* * *

"You know Sweetheart. It might not be a good idea to be here alone." klaus admired as they made their way further into the boat house

"I'm not the one with any thing to fear." laughing at him.

"Yes, but you were the one who said no sex at your parents house. There's only so much a man can control himself."

"Well we're not in my pretend house are we," She smirked at him

"Are you sure," He asked

Caroline just smiled at him as she went to unzip her dress letting it fall to her feet.

Klaus let out a growl as he charged towards Caroline lifting her up easily as Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist he pinned her on to the wall. Pushing himself between her legs and her arms above her head.

"I'm only asking one more time Caroline, are you sure?" he whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver.

"The question is are your user klaus," she replied, and moved her hands between them until they were at his zipper slowly unzipping his pants.

"I'm sure," lifting her right leg to his hip leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Caroline tongue welcomed his.

She Could enjoy the taste of the man before her.

His free hand went around her back, holding Caroline close to him, while the one that held her arms above her head began to sweep its way down, along her arm, caressing the side of Caroline's body and stopping at her hip. Slipping her fingers into his hair at the same moment both of klaus hands gripped her hips, his fingertips indenting her flesh, both moaning simultaneously.

He moved his hands up, clutching at the straps of my brawand tugging, trying to unclasping it from her body. Once it was unclasped he gripped and throw it on the groundnut it got caught on his hand. His large hands fumbled with it klaus let out a groan in frustration before he got free and throw it on the ground. Cool air rushed over her skin, Caroline startled when she felt his warm hands glide over her flesh.

klaus lips left hers and made their way down her neck, nipping and tasting the flesh along her collarbone as he uncovered it. Caroline let out moaned when he nibbled her earlobe.

"Jesus fucking …" Caroline said as klaus In one swift movement his hands shifted up to her hips, wrapping around her legs and lifted her until they were wrapped around his waist.

Caroline felt his fingers find her soft spot, and as she fumbled to undo the rest of his pants, praising herself internally as she heard them hitting the ground. She pulled his generous size cock out and held it firmly in her hand. Klaus moaned into her neck, and Smiling at the sound. Her smile became a look of shock when She heard the sound of ripping, and realized that it was her thong coming away under his fingers.

Now that klaus had her in the open, he didn't wait long before making sure that she was ready for him and boy was she ever. He lifted her higher, lining himself up. Caroline felt him hesitate, and she looked into his eyes. Despite his earlier words, he was asking for permission. And Caroline gave it to him in the form of a deep kiss, as they moaned together as he sank into her. He was still for a moment as the feeling of divine pleasure swept over them.

There kiss slowed and grew more sensual while they enjoyed the moment. It then turned animalistic as there hips began to thrust and rock.

Caroline couldn't ever remember feeling so full, so good. It been so long, she didn't want it to stop, and yet She could feel the stir of her orgasm begin. There heavy breathing filled her ears, and Caroline hung onto his every breath, his every whisper and his every murmur. He stopped kissing her and buried his head into her neck. His dirty words raced her to the edge, and She came hard, screaming out his name as his words continued to urge her on.

"Come for me,Caroline . I want to feel you come. Say my name,Caroline . Do you like this? You like it up against the wall? I'm going to make you see stars, Sweetheart . That's it, call it,Caroline, call my name. Scream it out. You feel so good, so fucking good. Scream. Now. Come for me now."

her climax subsided and he picked up his pace. His murmuring continued, and She closed her eyes, just enjoying the ride as She listened to him.

"Fuck, so good. So fucking good. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna … right there … yeah … I'm …"

He growled, and Caroline felt him grow and then release inside her. Opening her eyes to watch the intense look of pleasure on his face. His eyes were scrunched up tight but when he opened them, they were dark with a fierce lust. He kissed her hard and passionately, but it was quick as they ran out of breath. He rested his head on her collarbone, and Caroline could feel the warmth of his ragged breaths across her chest. Resting her head against the wall and tried to calm her own breathing.

"Now that was a dare," he smirked into her chest as Caroline let out a laugh.

* * *

So? Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys ! Sorry this took so long but I'm back with a new short chapter. Also I got a new beta! So Thanks Safa Zanib for looking this over. Also a big thanks to everyone who read and reviews

Disclaimer; Not mine.

* * *

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

* * *

"What's wrong with you," Stefan asks as he takes a seat across from Klaus.

"Don't you have any work to do." Klaus responds leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"Making sure that you haven't killed yourself is part of my job," Stefan informs him.

"Mate, if you're here to just annoy me, I strongly recommend you leave. Some of us actually have work to complete," Klaus replies as he returns to looking back at his computer screen.

"Some would think you'd be less tense, after this weekend."

"What are you talking about?" At this moment, Klaus gave up on any hope of trying to reply to many emails on the computer and looks up at Stefan.

"Oh, please! Everyone noticed when you and Caroline went missing. luckily for you I had your back," Stefan explains.

"It surprises me that you even noticed. In your unforgettable state of intoxication. How should I put this…you were rather gutted."

"We're not talking about me right now, Klaus," Stefan answers.

Klaus raises an eyebrow in much irritation, "And we're not talking about me either!"

"Why don't you just tell me what got you so frustrated all of a sudden," Stefan replies at Klaus' aggravated state.

"I might have forgotten to use a condom," Klaus states quickly.

At his admittance, Stefan stays quiet until he can no longer hold his burst of laughter.

"You," pointing at Klaus, "Mr. who once broke into my hotel room because he forgot to buy condoms and did not trust the ones his date had," he says bending over in much laughter.

"This is a serious matter, mate!" Klaus exclaimed throwing his paper on the table in front of him.

Stefan lifts his hands in defense and tries to control his laughter. "Sorry man. Have you told Caroline, she might be caring Baby Mikaelson."

"Don't joke like that."

"Just saying, there's a small chance that it's true. I'm pretty sure you learned in school where babies come from."

"How am I going to build the bloody courage to tell Caroline that I acted like a bloody teenager and forgot a crucial element before mingling?"

"Well you better figure that out soon. Or she might find out on her own, you know when her pants stop fitting."

"Get out, Now!"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

* * *

After their conversation Klaus made sure to set up a meeting with Lexi, before showing up at Caroline's office. After the last couple of times being told no by the blond, and gleared all the way back to the elevator he had learn his lesson. Lexi was 100 Perecent loyal to Caroline.

"Lexi," Klaus greeted the blond who was giving him a knowing look.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Forbes is ready for you. Go on in, please," Lexi states, raising an eyebrow at Klaus as he passes her desk and making his way over to Caroline's office.

As soon as he enters the room klaus spotted her blond hair and the smell of her perfume, Caroline was rubbing her neck as she looked over some papers, sitting on a brand new black leather coach. Klaus closes the doors and lets out a cough.

"How can I help you Klaus?" Caroline asks looking up from the document in her hand.

"I was hoping to actually be able to discuss an important personal matter with you." Putting his hand in his pockets.

Caroline raises an eyebrow at his statement.

"You're not here to tell me you're in love with me?"

Her statement causing him to turn pale.

"I'm just joking. Take a seat," She said, laughing as she offers a spot next to her on the couch.

"Making yourself comfortable, I see," Klaus says taking the open seat.

"Well I hate sitting in the chair behind the desk for way too long." Pointing towards the couch she says, "Truly this couch is a life time investment for my health."

"You covered this under a company necessity. Didn't you?" Klaus raises an eyebrow smirk towards her.

"Well that's what it is."

Klaus shakes his head. "Everyone is going to want one now. I know Stefan tried to cover his dry cleaning with us one time. And he hates wearing the suits." This causes both of them to laugh.

"Well now that we have that point covered. What can I help you with Klaus?" Caroline smiles as she rubs the back of her neck for the second time since he has entered the office.

"Sore?"

"Yes, someone pushed me up against a wall and had their way with me." She smirked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"If I remember correctly. You were the one to choose the location."

"Schematics."

"I was actually here to talk to you about our little rendezvous."

"Rendezvous," Caroline scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "Been watching too much James bond, eh."

"I'm British, love." Gripping his jaw, Klaus was not sure how to tell her about the unfortunate mistake he made that pleasurable night.

"I'm ashamed to say that in the heat of the moment I might have forgotten to use protection,"

He says as quickly as it is possible for a human.

At his admission Caroline stayed quiet just staring at him.

"Caroline." Reaching out to touch her hand, causing her to stand up from her seat.

"You're clean right?" These were the first words to leave her mouth as she starts to walk to the window overlooking the city.

"Of course I am," Klaus replies defensibly.

"You said it yourself Klaus that you're no saint."

"I had an exam a month ago and haven't slept with anyone else since then."

"Well that's good," Caroline says uncrossing her arms walking to the front of her desk. "And I'm clean as well. Plus, I'm on the pill so you needn't worry." She informs him as he stands up and walks closer to her.

"Good to know. I'm relieved," Klaus says as he comes to stand in front of her. Caroline once again rubs her neck.

"I can help you with that if you want," He says as he places his hand on the desk looking at her.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

"Good to know that the possible pregnancy scare only scared you for a couple of minutes."

"More like a couple of hours," He says laughing,bending his head down to smell her neck. "Now I have other thought, running through my mind."

"I thought we said this was a one time thing."

"You said that. However, I'm open to more times." His cool hands lightly trace their way up her bare legs. He loves it when she wears dresses. "Because I know that one time is no way enough for me." He captures Caroline's lips with one simple kiss. Her hands pull him closer to her body, wanting to feel him on top of her. Pulling away from the kiss, Caroline mumbles out of breathe, "More."

Klaus smirks ready to fulfill her command when out of nowhere there is a knock at the door.

"Yes, Lexi," Caroline asks somewhat breathless.

"Don't forget you're having lunch with Miss Mikaelson," Lexi says through the crack of the door, not opening all the way.

"Thank you," Caroline replies simply as Lexi closes the door.

"You're having lunch with my sister?" Klaus almost screeches.

"Yeah, she called me and asked if I was free." Caroline looks up at him as she pulls away from him, the moment between them passing.

Klaus purses his lips as he pulls away from Caroline to lean next to her on the desk

"Sweetheart, you don't have to put up with Rebekah."

"Well sweetheart," patting Klaus, "I never do anything I don't want to." She winks at him as

Klaus smirks griping her hand.

"I say why don't you cancel with my sister and we can have a different kind of lunch. Bloody hell we can even have dinner with a full dessert afterwards." Klaus wiggles his eyebrows.

There is a knock at the door and Lexi peaks her head in the room with her eyes closed.

"Um, are you decent?"

"Yes, Lexi," Caroline says pulling her hand away from Klaus.

"Oh, thank god. It was just too quite in here."

Klaus let out a snort which initiated Caroline to send a glare towards him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson is here for lunch."

"Wonderful!" Caroline says walking to grab her Birkin and Thakoon coat.

As Klaus follows after her fixing his suit she turns on her heels to face him.

"How late are you working tonight?"

"Pretty late," he informs her.

"Humm, I might need to stop by and pick up some paper work. Maybe I'll see you around then."

"I'll make sure to see you," he smirks at her as Caroline rolls her eyes at him, walking away from him but not before he reaches out to grab her arm.

"Do me a favor and just don't let Rebekah make you do something you don't want to."

Caroline lets out a laugh.

"Rebekah has a way with words, just…"

"Klaus I know she's your baby sister but she is also an intelligent, grown woman. But if it makes you feel better I'll keep a protective eye on her."

As Caroline finishes speaking and they are about to leave the office, Klaus notes Rebekah walking in with a strong walk.

"Well, this explains why you were taking so bloody hell long. You two were probably in the midst of some act."

"Lovely as ever Rebekah," Klaus greets her.

* * *

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I just had so much going on. Thanks for all the constant support, and because of that I decide to write this quick chapter since I had some free time. Hope you like , please remember to review and let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know  
Pretty girls don't know the things that I know  
But my way I'll share the things that you want

* * *

"How is everything, can I bring you anything else." The young waiter asked, looking over at Caroline.

"No thanks." Caroline spoke up before Rebekah tried to bite the poor waiters head off again. All because he might have asked her if she was from Australia because of her accent.

"So this was nice." Caroline spoke up as she took a drink from her wine glass.

"Please I know, you rather be anywhere but here." Rebekah rebuffed as Caroline shrugged, she was not going to deny the truth.

"But it is nice to have someone else to have dinner with. "

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure there are other people you can be having lunch with. "

"Not thanks to Nik. He doesn't like my friends."

Caroline rolled her eyes and placed her glass down, "He's your older brother not your father."

"Oh, I know that. Nik just has his reasons to be so protective" Rebekah quickly replied before she turned her head to the side trying to block her face from someone

"Rebekah Mikaelson."A man voice called her name causing Rebekah to stiffen.

"Alexander," She wished his name as Caroline looked on confused.

"I heard you were in town. Your looking good." Looking her over.

"Yes, better the last time you saw me." Rebekah shot back standing up straight looking at Caroline ignoring his presence.

"Yes, those were the days." Looking over at Caroline. "Who's your friend," giving Caroline a crocked smile.

"Nik's girlfriend. " Rebekah quickly reply

"Klaus." He said in disbelief as, Caroline sent her a confused look but what she saw in Rebekah's eye told her to follow her lead.

"Guilty." She smiled over to him as she extended her hand "Caroline Forbes." Alexander just looked her over before turning back to look at Rebekah.

"I still have them." He said causing Rebekah to turn and look at him.

"I no longer run with Marcel, and I'm not as stupid as him as to cross your family or Klaus. So let's make a deal fifteen grand for the pictures and no one ever sees them." Holding out a memory card in his hand.

"Deal." Rebekah said typing into her phone. As Alexander phone went of "seems we have a deal, you are now the proud owner of these." Placing the memory card on the table.

"It was nice making business with you." Turning to walk away as he gave Caroline one las look.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Good luck with that. " Shaking his head as he walked away.

"Good riddance." Rebekah spoke up dropping the memory card on the ground and slamming it with her heel.

"What the hell was that." Caroline asked ready to bolt.

"Oh, calm down. It was a business deal not a drug deal."

"I don't care what it was, only drug dealers do this type of thing."

" Please, did you at least minor in theater." Rebekah crossed her arms leaning back in the chair.

"Actually, I did." Caroline informed her as she stood up.

"Oh sit down."

Caroline rolls her eyes grabbing her bag ready to bolt out of this awkward scene, but not before she hard Rebekah.

"Please, you can't tell Nik." Rebekah begged.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you guy."

Rebekah held in a smiled, she could tell they were starting to rub off on her.

"My family is complicated, and with complicated come complications. We each have our own, mine started proscription drugs. " Rebekah stated as she lifted her glass, Caroline started at the blond she never would have thought. Then again she did not know the blond to well. Placing her bag back down Caroline decided to sit back down before bolting on the young girl confessing something so personal. But at the same time she did not want to be pushed around.

"What does that have to do with that Alexander guy." Needing answers if she was going to keep this from Klaus she need the truth, especially after her confession in no way did she want to harm Rebekah. At the same time she need to make sure she was doing the right thing.

"We used to run in the same circle. "

"Rebekah."

"We used to date, I just turned 18 and took some stupid photos." Playing with the ring of her finger," Photos that people in London would pay top money, with my dad thinking of running for parliament. I need to make sure they never saw the day of light."

"How do you know he will keep his promise, are you sure those are the originals."

Rebekah let out a chuckle, "If there's one thing Alexander is scared of, its Nick."

Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"My brother protect the one he cares for. " She simply said.

"That's why you told him I was his girlfriend "

"Yes," she answers.

"Now that I told you my reasons, can you pleas promise me not to tell Nick."

Caroline rolled her eyes "I won't tell him, it's not for me to tell. But you should tell him. " Caroline took a drink. From her water as the waiter came back

"Can I get you lady's anything"

Caroline was going to reply when Rebekah cut her off

"Two shots of fire ball."

Caroline tried to protest but not before the man quickly left the table.

"Should you even be drinking."

"I'm a big girl Caroline." Caroline nodes her head.

"But now that I told you my secret it's your turn." Caroline let out a chuckle.

"We're not best friends. "

"We're not. But we run in somewhat that same circle. You know I seen Enzo. "

Caroline bit the inside of her check at the mention of her ex, "He is from London." Caroline acknowledged.

"I'm not going to push you in the subject. But if you need someone not to judge, I'm here." Caroline let out a smile as the waiter place the shots down In front of them before excusing himself, as quickly as possible.

"Did he look happy? "Caroline spoke up as she starred at the shot In front of her.

"Do you want the truth? "

"What do you think."

" They looked perfectly happy together." She told her.

Caroline nodes as she took the shot and force it down in one drink.

As she made a face at the burning sensation remembering why she hated fire burn "Good for them."

Rebekah now raised an eyebrow at her, Caroline rolled her eye as she tried to call the waiter over for another round.

* * *

"No, but be happy you're an only child. " Rebekah hiccup, "No scratch that be happy you're not related to Kol Mikaelson, has Klaus told you about him?"

"Rebekah were not dating, we just fuck. Let me tell you he can fuck." The lady next to them made a face

"Grows I do not need to know that." Turning towards the older lady.

"She's sleeping with my brother who's her boss. wait are you his boss." Rebekah scratched her head a

"Shush, people can't know. And no my dad is. "

"Please she was the one listing in our conversation, no morals at all. Waite More like your dad can't. Why can't he know." At her question Caroline gave her a serious look.

"Oh, my." Rebekah smirked as she looked at someone behind Caroline shoulder, forgetting her earlier question.

"Where leaving." Stumbling out of her chair and throwing some money on the table. "Keep the tip Timmy," she said to the waiter name Tommy, Caroline stumbled after her.

"Rebekah." Calling the blonds name as she felt the room spinning, grabbing her balance she spotted her at the bar.

"Stefan Salvatore." Rebekah said as Stefan scrunch his eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"Rebekah," standing up from his set "and Caroline, "He said confused.

As the brunet with him looked them over "What are you guys doing here ?"

"We can ask you the same thing," Rebekah shot back

"This is Amy." He said introducing the girl.

"Hey," Amy smiled as she waved at them.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, not acknowledging her, Well we're leaving. "

"We are?" Caroline asked confuse, maybe she should have drank so much.

"I'm not feeling so good." She said as Stefan reached out to help her Stand

" You are guys drunk." He accused them.

"Aren't you a genius, Come on Caroline. "Rebekah grabbed her.

"Rebekah, you're in no state to drive."

"Were not were going to get an uber or taxi. "

Stefan placed a his hand on his waist, giving her a knowing look.

Rebekah pulled out her Phone, "Now Caroline where do you Live."

"Well we should leave you to your date." Caroline not having heard Rebekah's question.

"No," Stefan said as he took Rebekah phone.

"I'm calling Klaus."

"You Can't, tell him Caroline."

"I'm seeing two of you right now." Running her had through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I have to take them home, can I give you a ride?"

"I drove here maybe you should take them home." Smiling at him.

As he stood up placing s couple of bills on the table," I'll call you."

" Sure he will." Rebekah sinker under her breath as Caroline pushed her, or she thought she did when she almost fell over lucky Rebekah and Stefan both caught her.

"Come on let's get you home."

* * *

"Where is she. "Klaus demanded as he stormed through the front door of his home.

"Already locked herself in her room. "Stefan informed him as he walked out of the living room.

"Bloody hell," Clenching his jaw, when he heard a families voice let out a groan walking further into his living room sporting a different blond.

"Caroline?" Walking over to get a better look at her.

" Yeah, she stared seeing double at the restaurant and I brought her here."

"Why here." Klaus asked confused.

"Well I don't know where she lives, and no way was I going to drive up to Bill Forbes place and drop her of there." Stefan informed him

As Klaus ran a hand through his hair, "Is this you avoiding Lexie?"

Stefan let out a scuffle ,"No we both decided to be friends. Plus I think your sister should be the one responsible. And I already tried Lexi she wasn't home so I thought You wouldn't mind. " Smirking up at him.

Klaus let out a chuckle

"A quick lesson on my sister. She takes no responsibility ever."

"So what I take her with me, I could drop her of at Damon's but." Stefan shrugged. Klaus knew that there was no way Stefan would go to Damon's if he had other options.

"It's fine, I'll give her my room." Now Stefan was raging an eyebrow.

"So I take it she not caring baby Mikealson."

Klaus gave him a serious face.

"Tonight crowed," He laughed "Well I know when I'm not need."

* * *

Hope you guys like it this chapter, I wanted you guys to learn a little more about Rebekah and Klaus in a way. Next chapter should be up soon, also there is smut coming in the next chapter. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see, I love any creative office ideas.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you guys like this Chapter, big thanks for all the support for this story. its what helps me sat inspire and keep writing:)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

I want it all, I want it all  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I mean I could, but why would I want to?

* * *

After Stefan quick exited it had left Klaus confused, not knowing what to do with the sleeping blond on his couch. He hated the feeling of not being in control, but the one thing he knew was him and Rebekah were going to have some strong words. He was not like Elijah, in no way was he going to try and fall into her tricks. Rebekah had a bad habit of trying to rebel to get their attention and Klaus knew the best thing to do, was ignore her until morning.

slowly making his way over to a sleeping Caroline he need to decide to move her or not, she looked so rested. Letting out a chuckle he was actually disappointed he did not get to see her drunk, he has become too used to seeing her in control.

Lowering down to lift her in his arms and trying to do it all without waking her, he slowly made his way to the stairs.

"It took you long enough," Caroline spoke up without opening her eyes as she snuggled closer to his chest wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I had no clue you were waiting Love, maybe I should put you down." At his comment Caroline just shook her head tightening her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your couch is nice. But not comfortable at all." Opening her eyes to smile up at him as Klaus let out a chuckle as he look down at her.

"Well I hope you find your new arrangements more pleasing." Opening the door they had reached. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, as she looked around the room she was carried into.

"So I take it you're taking the couch?" As Klaus placed her down on the dark green sheets of his bed as Klaus gave her a raised eyebrow and just shook his head as he walked away towards his closet.

"Were both adults Caroline. We can share a bed, " He said coming back to the room with a shirt in his hand, Handing it towards her. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I bet we can." Tilting her head at him as she stared at Klaus as she took the shirt from him, standing up right in front of him and slipped of the dress.

"Caroline," He said truly trying to control himself.

"What." She said walking closer to him, placing her arms around his neck giving him a sinful look.

"Your drunk," He told her trying to pull away from him.

"I might be a little tipsy." She said grabbing his chin in her hand, "But I know what I want, sober or not." Pulling his face down and kissing him as Klaus arms came down to her hips.

"Thank god!" He said lifting her body and placing her on the bed, kissing down her body as Caroline pulled on the bottoms of his shirt causing them to pop off.

"I wanted to do that all day at work, Good riddance. "

"That happen to be one of my favorite shirts" Klaus said into her ear.

"I'll buy you a new one." Klaus let out a groan as he ran his hands up her smooth long legs wrap her legs around his waist. Both of them moaned at the feeling of Klaus hardening cock pressing against her hot center.

"Fucking shit!" Caroline cursed as frantically their hands roamed down each other's bare skin. Klaus smirked pulling back, much to Caroline dismay, as he looked her over in her matching red laced underwear that complimented her perfectly.

"Red suits you perfectly, but you already knew that." Klaus said out loud his hands reveled in the softness of her skin before running behind her back to unclasp her bra. Arching her back to help him as Klaus lips trailed to her full breasts. Giving the sexiest moan. "Klaus, please." Her hands tangled into his hair, pulling at it as he nipped her nipple with his teeth. "Oh my God…,"

"Not yet, love." Klaus kissed her deeply, her blond curls now sprawled out on his sheets.

"I want to see you cum." He whispered against her lips. She whimpered as his mouth descended down her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and tore her underwear away, making her shriek.

"Those were Exp.." Before she could finish complain, Klaus mouth went down on her, licking, biting, and sucking her wet center as she moaned and squirm on his bed.

"Klaus," she was breathless. Caroline let out a yelp in surprise as he inserted two fingers inside of her. Pumping his fingers in and out while sucking at her clit. Caroline shivered and arched her back, riding in the waves of her pleasure.

"Oh shit…," she caught her breath as he slid up her body, capturing her lips in his.

"You are so-," before Klaus could finish his sentence, Caroline flipped them over her legs now straddled his hips. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she leaned down for a kiss. Klaus kissed her back running his hands down her smooth back. She pulled back all of a sudden, scraping her nails down his chest.

Klaus groaned in pleasure.

"I think I should return the favor." His pants and boxers went off his legs a second later and Caroline stared, her eyes widening at his cock. Klaus smiled smugly as she smirked back. "Lie back down, jack-ass."

Causing Klaus to hiss as her mouth wrapped around his head, popping up on his form arm. Watching her as his hips started to follow as her mouth went up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling over the top before she would go down once again wrapping her hand around the part that her mouth couldn't reach.

Klaus groaned as she went a little deeper feeling himself hitting the back of her throat.

"Stop!" Klaus pulled her away from his aching cock and threw her against the pillows, crawling on top of her and once again crashing his lips against hers. Positioning himself against her and looking at her in question before going any further.

Her hand moved to his temple before nodding, and that's all Klaus need as he pushed himself inside her slick center.

"Fuck," Klaus moaned.

Circling his arms around her shoulders as her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through it. keeping his pace slow at first as she adjusted to size, a thin sheen of sweet on their skin as they continued. Caroline started moaning and circled one of her legs around his thigh, Klaus took that as a sign. Their eyes locked at that moment, his hand moved down her other thigh and pulled it slightly above his hip, both moaning as Klaus went in deeper inside of her. As Caroline wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Klaus griped the headboard and pounded into her as she moaned and writhed underneath him.

Caroline gasped and arched her back and as Klaus felt her orgasm squeezing his cock, initiating his own release as she came inside of her, both of them screaming each other's names as they rode out each other's pleasure.

"Bloody Hell." Klaus dropped against her, both of them breathing like mad as we kept in our embrace until Klaus rolled of her, to the opposite side of the bed. They both stared at each other smugly.

* * *

Caroline rolled over quietly as she could without waking the sleeping man next to her looking over at him. She could not help and smile he slept so incent when he was far from that.

Shaking her head and trying her hardest not to wake him up. She reaching for the shirt he had given her last night when she felt a his grip on her forearm.

"Come back to bed Sweetheart, " Klaus simply spoke.

"Klaus." She warned him pulling her arm away from his grip.

Rolling on to his back to get a better view ,"It's Sunday. The only day we both get to sleep in, so instead of doing the awkward one night stand thing. You stay and sleep in, and who knows maybe I make your breakfast." wiggling his eyebrow at her.

Caroline thought about her options, before standing up off his bed and walking forward to pick up the shirt he had given her before.

"I at least need some socks, it's freezing in here," she said walking into his closet as she slipped on his shirt.

"Third drawer." Klaus let out a small chuckle as he closed his eye waiting for her to come back.

He knew he should not be stopping her from leaving, but something just couldn't make him part with her, yet! A thought that confused him, but quickly tucked it away when he felt Caroline back in his arms. Not for a second regretting asking her to stay.

"I better get breakfast." Caroline whispered into his neck.

* * *

"How are you so chipper." Rebekah groan and she walked into the kitchen spotting Klaus over the stove scrambling eggs.

"Because sister, I know how to handle my drinks." He told her, "Next time you want to throw a tantrum. Remember I'm not Elijah." Giving her a warning look.

"I was not throwing a tantrum."Crossing her arms.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, as he spot Caroline entering the kitchen wearing the dress from last night.

"Nice nap, I take it." Klaus said as he went back to cooking.

"I had better." Caroline teased him.

"What are you still doing here." Rebekah asked "You weren't on the couch last night." Turning to look at a smirking Klaus.

"Gross, could you at least wait till I was out of the house."

"You were passed out," Caroline said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't make it any better."

"True! Because Caroline here is a screamer." Klaus winked at Caroline.

"I'm too hungover for this." Rolling out of her seat and stopping her way out kitchen.

"Well." Caroline Said running her hand through her hair as she took Rebekah seat.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I tried something different it came to smut did you like it, Yes or No? Is there anything you want to see next?

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys, Happy 2016! I wanted to start this year strong, with my writing and work on finishing my stories. That's why I worked hard on having a chapter up today and also as a major Thank you to the folowing people: DestielLove1, saraaaa, kykyxstandler, hmkarr16, SweetyK, ilovetvd. For their reviews on the last chapter and their consent support and also to all those who read and stick with me. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine and no Beta.

* * *

I know my disposition gets confusing

My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state

That's why you wanna come out and play with me

* * *

"Where have you been! That you couldn't return my calls?" Katherine stressed.

"It's been a crazy couple of week at work." Caroline could already imagine Katherine rolling her eye through the phone.

"Plus, how did you have time to call me. Bonnie text me that you spend most day with Elijah Mikaelson." she teased.

"You're not one to talk."

"We work together," She quickly replied.

"And fuck together."

"Sometimes you just frustrate me."

"You can't tell me you two haven't since the last time."

"We might have." Caroline leaned back into her chair.

As Katherine laugh into the phone, "You totally did."

Caroline just ran a hand through her hair. "Last night, I went out with his sister and might have gotten a bit drunk."

"Drunk Caroline is always fun. So how was it?" At her questions, everything click. Katherine had not mention anything about her sex life and Katherine love to talk about her sex life.

"Omg!" she laughed into the phone "You haven't slept with Elijah."

"Not for my lack of trying," letting out a sigh "He wants to start this relationship right."

"I can already imagine you doing air quotes with that sentence." Kathrine was not the relationship type.

"Sometimes I hate how much you know me."

"Back at you."

"Its funny how where both in this situation don't you think?"

"The commitment phobe and commitment freak."

"Katherine you know it's okay to be in a relationship right. You're not actually cursed."

"Have you meet my family?" The Gilbert family had a very complicated love pass. Of falling in and out of love, and then usually leaving someone behind with a broken heart. To the point where Kathrine swore of the idea of marriage.

"But I'm trying," Kathrine simply answered.

"Enough about me, how is it for you Miss. commitment. Have you been out there playing the filed."

"Not really, I actually been busy with work and finding a place."

"Well you better get on it girl. I'm pretty sure Klaus is not just seeing you. "Caroline raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Unless you establish you were being exclusive. In your friendship with befits thing…"

"No we haven't but we both been busy." She said. They hadn't even established if they were going to hook up again after the first time. A knock alert Caroline to Lexie at her door holding a black box with a bow.

"Hold on Kat." Caroline spoke up to the phone as she pulled it away from her ear.

"What's that," Caroline asked.

"A gift. I don't want to open it. Since you know, you did not come home last night." Winking at her as she place the box on her desk.

"What's going on." Katherine's voice broke through the phone, "This is exactly why I tried to face time you, for situations like this."

Shaking her head Caroline picked up the phone, "I'll call you back." Caroline Said before heaving up.

"Thanks Lexi," She said as she looked at the gift in front of her.

"What you're not going to open it up."

"We both know where this is from and who," Caroline said picking up the  
envelope.

"Yes. And I have gone with you many times, to buy lingerie shopping. So don't be shy with me know." Popping into a chair in front of her as Caroline shock her head at the blond.

"I might have open the Note."

"Lexi!"

"Don't worry. It was decent not kinky." Smirking at her boss.

Caroline just gave her a knowing look as she pulled the note,

 _ **For last night**_

 _ **-NM**_

Caroline Smirked as she pulled open the box reveling a black and red silk bra and underwear with lace trims, most of it see thru the material.

"Well aren't those pretty." Lexi Said with a raised eyebrow, hiding her smile as Caroline grabbed a stick note and throw it as her missing completely.

"You're not one to talk," Crossing her arms.

"No judgment, I'm just happy you're out there getting some." Spining out of the chair she sat in. "After work we're getting drinks. So you better not make any other plans"

"Fine." Caroline rolled her eyes, "But Cancel my next meeting, I Have some pressing matters."

"Pressing Matters, My ass." Lexi said as she smirked waking out of the office already having canceled the plans before she even walked in with the gift.

* * *

Caroline made her way up to the 12 the floor where Klaus and she father office where located. Lucky for her, Klaus office was on the far left of the floor, between one large bored room and three offices. Smiling she walked over to his sectary desk to find it empty, it seemed luck was on her side. Caroline in no was dumb and had heard some of the rumors the sectary had started about the end of her engagement. The main one being Klaus sectary, rumor around the office was she had somewhat an obsession with Klaus. Walking passed the empty desk Caroline placed a small knock on the door as she poked her head in to see if Klaus was in with someone. But instead she found the dirty blond contracting in the files in front of him, not even looking up. And all Caroline wanted to do in that moment was run and tackle him and run her hand through his curls.

"Camille I said I did not want to be interrupted." He stressed as throw the file down, looking up.

"Caroline," He said confused.

"Sorry, just walking in like this" she said as she closed the door. "But your sectary wasn't at her desk, "She said placing her hands behind her back.

"She tends to do that." Klaus shrugged, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I just came to say thank you." Smirking over to him as she leaned on the closed door.

"You're welcome. Even thought it was more of a way for you make up for my shirt." He said as he stood up from behind his desk. "I do hope I get to see you in them, you always look marvels in red. "

Caroline huffed "It was a hideous shirt." Crossing her arms, standing her point.

Klaus let out a laugh, as he held out his arms "I'll make sure to tell my Brother you said that." As he walked over to her, "But why do I have a feeling you're not just hear to say thank you."

"Well before you started the whole thing about the shirt." She walked over to meet him, "I was going to show you how good your gift looked on me. " Caroline informed him with a smirk on her face. "But since, you seemed pretty busy." Shrugging ready to start walking away before Klaus pulled her close to him with a smile on his face as Caroline arms wrapped around his neck and wove into his hair, pulling his face to hers. His lips pushed against hers with needy raw passion.

 _YES! It's what she wanted to do since she first walked into his office._

Caroline opened her mouth, allowing access for his tongue immediately. Klaus groaned into her mouth and released her hips, running his hands around until he cupped her ass, he lifted her body up, and Caroline skirt lifting up until it was around her hips. Causing her to groan at the contact and wrapped her long legs around his hips. Her heels falling from her feet and clattering against the floor.

Caroline felt them moving back until her back came in contact with the door she had closed earlier. Klaus pushed his hips roughly against hers causing her to groan loudly.

Klaus secured her in place against the wall and she gripped tightly around his hips with her legs.

His hands found her hair and untied the uncomfortable bun she had, letting her blond hair to fall passed her shoulders, Caroline swore she heard him growl. His palms moved to cup her face as he pulled his lips to hers

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" he whispered against her ear as his hands ran lower over her collarbones.

"I know that's, why I put it up." Smirking at him.

"I want you" he whispered against her neck, kissing her softly.

Caroline hands wove into his hair and pulled him away from her skin, "Then have me." She declared. His hands moved to the top of her blouse.

 _I really wanted this_.

His hands made quick work of the buttons slipping the shirt from her shoulders, Caroline was left just in his gift, the black and red satin lace bra on top. He groaned and ducked his head down to kiss the top of her breasts. Causing her groan at his hot mouth on her, as she moved her hands to try and tug at his shirt.

He shifted back and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. All the while pushing his hips into hers to secure her against the wall, Caroline groaned and her head fell back, thumping the wall slightly.

Dropping his shirt on the floor his arms moved round and ran across Caroline, making her shiver in excitement. When she felt his hand reach her back and arched forward and he unlatched her bra, letting it fall down into the pile of material they were creating beneath them.

When they heard the voices outside, the door braking there moment.

"Sure thing Mr. Forbes. Let me just inform Mr. Mikaelson you're here to see him." Camilla voice came through the door as the phone started ring. Causing them to Freeze like to deer's caught in head lights.

"Fuck," Caroline said.

* * *

Review


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you all to read. I want to thank everyone, who reviewed and f

* * *

avorite last chapter. For some reason fanfiction will not show me the reviews but it did notified my email. There just seems to be no reviews for the last chapter. If anyone can help me with that let me know. Once again I have not beta all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Ever since you've been my ace of hearts

Hit me like a freight train in the dark

Come on baby take me far away

* * *

"Answer that," Caroline demanded in a low voice as she pushed away from the door, throwing him his shirt.

Klaus quickly caught it and slipped it on as he picked up the phone, "What is it Camilla," He said as he buttoned up his shirt looking over at Caroline as she struggled to fix her shirt.

"Mr. Forbes is here to see you," Camilla said through the phone.

Klaus looked over to Caroline fanning the room with her hand as she bounced around the room with only one heel on. "Let me Finish up my meeting." As he hanged up.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"It smells like sex in here." Rolling her eyes at him.

"Your dad has walked in on me before and never notice." Caroline just shook her head, "You weren't sleeping with his daughter before. Plus he knew,he always knows." Slipping her other heel on.

"Now sit down," Caroline demanded.

"I should at least walk you out."

"Not with that evidence." Staring down at his pants, Klaus let out a cough as he turn to take a seat behind his desk .Knowing that she was correct.

"Will I see you Tonight?" He asked behind the papers he pulled out on to his desk.

Caroline let out a laugh, "Sorry, Drinks with Lexi." Walking towards the door.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her comment. But before he could make a comment Caroline pulled open the door to find her father standing close by the door, He seemed agitated by the way he was leaning against the wall and taping his foot.

"Care Bear," Bill said surprise to see his daughter. Causing a blush to appear on her check at the nick name. He tend not to call her that at work.

"Hey Dad." She great him smiling as placed a kiss on his check.

"Just going over some stuff with Klaus." She admitted sweetly as she turned back

towards Klaus, "So I'll get you the other papers tomorrow. "

"Or I'll just have Camilla collect them with Lexi." He spoke indifferent to the matter.

"Will do," Turning back to her father a little surprise by Klaus mood swing.

"See you later dad," Caroline told her father as she started walking away

ready to run back to her office.

"Caroline."

Her father called out, "Please tell me you did not waste to much money on that shirt."

Confused Caroline turn to looked down to see her unevenly button blouse. Blushing red she kept walking, "I better not tell you." As went on her way to the elevator.

 _She would so be emailing Klaus that Office sex was so out the picture._

* * *

"So Bill how can I help you, "Klaus asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"First we have two major problems." Bill stressed as he close the door behind him making his way to the chair in front of Klaus.

"It Semmes that the Lockwood's forgot to mention that there being investigated for fraud." Handing Klaus over a file.

"Is that right," Klaus said trying to keep his cool as he looked over the papers. They had spent months trying to convince the Lockwood's to team up with them fortheir new project.

"On top of that, they never mention they were also in talks with another company to sell one of their Properties. That they told us was not for sale," Bill fumed.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a solution, "Who's the other company?"

"That doesn't matter, we need a way out."

"Who is it Bill."Bill just shook his head,"Mikaelson & CO."

Klaus clenched his jaw as he picked up his phone trying to control his anger. "I'll take care of it. I'll have Stefan look over the deal. And start looking for other hotel chains that might work with what we want."

"I know you will Klaus," Bill nodded his head as he stood up. "The other problem I was referring to." As he button up his coat.

"It seems like Caroline, might have a crush on you." At the comment Klaus let out a laugh, "Bill please,"

"I know my daughter Klaus, as she's smitten." Bill insisted.

Klaus knew Bill in a way was giving him a warning to fix the problem, he always fixed the problem.

"I'll take care of it," Klaus said seriously.

"I know you will," He said as he offered a smile walking out of the office.

* * *

After a long day of going over the Lockwood contract Klaus decide to call it a day. It seemed Stefan was going have to be the one in charge of this problem. His family on the other hand. Klaus was already dreading having to call Elijah and speakbusiness, speaking business with his family never went over well.

Stepping out of the elevator Klaus spotted his favorite blond, who he also would need to speak with.

"Caroline,"

He called out as the blond turned around from the person she was speaking the brunet the blond was speaking with.

 _There was no luck on his side today_

"Klaus," Caroline called out as he join the duo. "I think you know Jill."

"We sure do." Jill smirked at Klaus.

"Jill,"He great her as she leaned in to place a kiss on his check causing Klaus to stiffen.

"Klaus." Raising an eyebrow at him as she pulled back.

"Well Caroline, I already have some apartments in mind for you. I'll give Lexi a call to set up an appotiment." The brunet smiled, turning back to look at Klaus.

"Call me, will have lunch or something." Smiling over at him as she bid Farwell.

"Or something." Caroline asked.

Klaus just shrugged, better to not acknowledge anything.

All Caroline could do was laugh at his answer as she tighten her coat and stepping out of the office building with Klaus following behind her.

"We both acknowledged that I had a past," He said angrily at her cold shoulder act. _She had no right judge him._

"I don't care Klaus. You do you and I'll do me." Turning to stare at him.

"Well nowthat we understand that, We have another problem."

"What," Caroline asked.

"I'll tell you over drinks."

"Klaus, I already told you I can't tonight."

"Sweetheart,"

"Klaus."

"Fine, will discuss it later. Enjoy your night out." He grunted as he walked over to the awaiting car.

"Klaus,"Caroline called out his name causing him to halt his step.

"Maybe I could stop by. To you know finish our discussion." Tighten the grip on her bag, hoping he was truly not to mad with her.

Klaus looked over his shoulder with a small smirk on his face, "Text me when you're on your way." As he stepped into the awaiting car.

* * *

Rivew.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guy! Here is a new chapter,I know it took me time to get up. The reason being that after the last chapter I posted for another story, people told me to get a Beta for my story's. So I was thinking that you guys would also want a Beta for this story, but after almost a month of waiting for reply's. I gave up and thought it was not fair to you who read this story since I never had a Beta for All work. SO I hope you like this short quick chapter, just to get back into the flow of things.

Disclamer:Not mine.

* * *

"What about him." Lexi Nodded to the man across the bar.

"I'm taller than him," Caroline replied as she took a long drink for her glass.

"You need to stop being so picky." Lexi called the waiter down for another drink.

"You need to get out there. You just can't be waiting around on Klaus."

"I'm not. I actually canceled on him today."

"Well that explains your mood," Lexi told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about I'm perfectly fine, A little tired but fine."

"Please your pouting, and eye rolling every time I point out a hot guy. You find something wrong with them. Were both young, hot, and single we should be painting this town. I believe 100% Klaus is."

"He has a right." Caroline answered.

"And a right he take advantage of." Shrugging, " What I hear the chatter around the office."

"Where just having fun, Lexi and that's it."

"Fine," The blond gave up. "Now that's a fine ass at 12 okay," Lexi said causing Caroline to turn around and look at the man. He was where dark jeans that did give him a good behind, he was tall dark and handsome. Back in the day it be her type of man. when looking down at his had she notice the ring on his hand as he turn around.

"Gross," Caroline shrieked turning around to face a confused Lexi. " That's Damon Salvatore."

"Aww, That explained why it look familiar." Lexi waved behind her.

"Well if it's not my favorite Blond," Damon said to Caroline.

"Lexi," He nodded at her friend.

"Damon." There was no love lost between Lexie and Damon. Come to think of it Caroline was not sure what even happen between the too.

"This is Jess, "Damon said aa a tall dark skin man came up next to them extending his hand and smile at Caroline.

"He's my new partner, this is Caroline and Lexi."

"Caroline" She told him as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Can I get you another drink."

"Oh, no I'm good, I'm actually almost leaving I have a meeting. " Caroline smiled as she turned to Lexi who sent her a I told you so look. Caroline rolled here eye at her friend and she turned back to look at Jesse "But I could always rescheduled," Smiling to the young man.

"And I'll have another bourbon." Damon called over to the bartender as he went to stand on the other side of Lexi as Jess stood closer to her.

"Could they be any more discreet," pointing over at Lexi and Damon, "But truly if you need to leave."

"No, it's fine. I just need to send a text. Nothing I can't rescheduled." Pulling out her phone and hesitating as she open the MSG app.

"Reschedule? Lexi is in no way letting me leave early today. Coffee tomorrow?" Hitting send she place her phone back in her bag and smiled. "So how about another." Shaking her glass as Jess smiled at her, calling over the waiter.

* * *

 _"Reschedule? Lexi is in no way letting me leave early today. Coffee tomorrow?"_

Klaus stared at his phone for three minutes reading her text. What confused him the most was the feeling of disappointment, If Klaus knew one thing he should not be feeling this way. He should be okay with not seeing Caroline again. They both decided the whole friends with benefited was the best for them. Especially after Bill's conversation earlier he should be cooling thing with her.

Looking at his phone he sent Caroline a quick reply, " _Noon_." to her questions about coffee before clicking on a different name.

" _Dinner?_ " Hitting send to the text MSG.

"What are you doing her," Rebekah asked surprise to see her brother.

"I live here." Answering her question.

"Well I bloody hell know that Klaus. But you spent most your time at work or who knows where with…." Looking around the room, "No Caroline?" Smirking at her brother.

"I'm not her keeper." Not looking up from the papers he had in his hand.

"But you wish." Klaus scoff at her statement.

"Takeout?" Rebekah told him as she took a seat on the couch.

"Get change, where going out for Dinner. "He told her from his spot as his Phone went off a reply from Jill.

" _when and where."_

Klaus just ignored the msg, Before another one popped up on his phone screen.

 _"_ _Thanks_ _J_ _see you then."_

"Really," Rebekah asked shocked. She had thought she would spend the rest of her trip being ignore by him especially after the disaster a couple weeks ago.

"Yes Bekah. You have 10 minutes or I leave without you." Warning his sister as a big smile placed on her face running back to change out of her pajamas.

* * *

Klaus was debating about how much longer he should wait, The guy next to him keep looking over to the newspaper he had on his table. The lady across from him just kept steeling looks at him even with her boyfriend next to her. Sending her a smirk as she quickly turn red at being caught ogling him. Shaking his head he looked down at his watch Caroline was already running ten minutes late. The question was if he waited for her or leave. He usually never wait he was a sucker for punctuality. Picking up his coffee he looked over at the man "It's all your mate."

As he head for the door just to see a wind of blond hair run through the front door. There stood Caroline sunglass placed on her face looking around as she spotted him, "I'm so sorry. " Caroline said out of breath as she bend over to catch her breath. Looking down at her outfit you could tell she over slept or had one nasty hangover.

"you were leaving." She said.

"Well, Love I was not sure if you would show up this time." He harshly informed her.

"I was! And I was going to last night but..." Rubin a hand through her hair. "I need coffee before I explain to you." Reaching up for his cup. Klaus smirked he now knew fore sure Caroline had a hangover.

"What is this tea." Sticking out her tong as Klaus controlled his laughter.

"I need caffeine." Walking over to the register.

"Well I was on my way out." He informed her.

"Let me just get my coffee." Grabbing his arm to follow her.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but followed behind her.

"Truly I'm sorry. That I'm late let me just get my coffee and we can go for a walk or whatever you were going to do." She begged him truly feeling bad about last night and being late. Caroline knew Klaus was not one to wait or stick around for a girls she was surprised to still see him at the shop.

"Why not." Smirking down at her in that moment Klaus knew he would have waited for her.

* * *

Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, here is a new chapter hope you like it. :)

They were both being quite as they walked to the local park. Caroline had her hair up now and her sunglasses place on her face as she drinks her coffee almost inhaling it. Klaus couldn't help but think she looked cute. Even though he knew she felt like death letting out a chuckle as he drink from his coffee.

"What," Caroline asked as she looked up towards him as Klaus just smirked over at her.

"It seemed you and Lexi had a wild night."

"You can say that. But I blame Damon and Jess for keeping buying us drinks." Crossing her arms.

"Damon and Jess," Raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we ran Into Damon and his partner at the bar."

"So, that why you canceled on me. You were on a double date." Slowing down his steps as he turned to throw away his coffee, no longer in the mood.

"It wasn't a double date, we truly ran into them at the bar," She stated.

"You don't have to tell me anything Caroline. You're free to see or sleep with Anyone."

"Just like you," Caroline remarked.

"I haven't been with anyone since I slept with you." He hissed.

"I haven't either Klaus." Caroline took a step closer to him. She never notices how close they got until she felt his fingers on her neck.

"What do you want Caroline." Looking down at her, as she pulled back from him.

"I don't know what I want Klaus. I do know that I can't sleep with you one day and then another guy, I'm not that type of girl."

"And you don't have to be that girl, I'm not good at relationships sweetheart." Ready to turn his back on her, but he stated in his place.

"I'm not asking for one," she told him as Klaus just clenched his jaw.

"So what do you want love, you need to tell me. Do you want to end this, Be exclusive." Klaus was so confused, Caroline always confused him. Something that was different, he always knew what he wanted and went after it, but with Caroline, he was hesitant he want to do what she wanted and needed.

"Would you be willing to do that. Only sleep with me." Biting her lip truly confused.

"Yes, you're pretty good in bed," Klaus said, winking at Caroline as she punched him in the chest.

"Be serious," She told him.

"Caroline. Yes." Was all he told her, as she smiled up at him and placing a kiss on his lips and quickly pulling back.

"But there are rules," Caroline told Klaus as he rolled his eyes.

"Well let me hear them." As they continued their walk.

"When one of us wants out that's it, we end this." Caroline pointed at him as he nodded his head, "We both are allowed to date whoever we want, and if we sleep with other people after a date this ends." She told him seriously. "Oh and No office sex. Not after almost being caught by my father."

Klaus let out a laugh as Caroline sent him a death look. "Deal." He extends his hand as Caroline smiled over at him and shook it.

"Talking about your father." Taking a seat on the bench as Caroline sat next to him.

"What did he say now?"

"He's under the impression that you have a little crush on me."

"What!" Caroline throws her arms in the air.

"He wants me to take care of it." Raising an eyebrow at her with a teasing smile.

"You enjoyed that I bet," Crossing her arms. "He can be so over protective."

"He just worried about you... about" Klaus hesitated, not sure if he should mention her past.

"My engagement ending." She said out loud as she took a seat at the bench they came up to. "It's been over a year and a half." Turning to look away from him.

"Love, you don't. "

"I know I don't have to Klaus but I want to tell you. I know people in the office take" Klaus nods his head. "Then maybe we need to give them more to do." Klaus shrugged, he gladly give them some of his work. Caroline let out a laugh, "That would not stop the gossip." "True," He admitted. Caroline turned to look over at him, "Enzo did leave me." Biting her lip, "But not because I cheated, like everyone like to think. He left me for my best friend." Caroline voice crack. She told herself no more tears, taking a deep breath she continued. "I meet Enzo the start of my senior year in college through Damon, They went to boarding school together. He was just stopping by to congratulate Damon on his recent engagement. And we just connected he was British from a good family and into music. He was so different from anyone I meet." Letting out a laugh, "From that night we started dating all thought my last year of college to my post-graduate internship struggles. He was always there. My parents loved him my friends thought he was perfect, that he balanced me out the right way according to them. He proposed a month after I graduated, during our engagement party, I caught him in an argument with Elena my best friend and Damon's Fiancé. " Caroline crossed her arms over her body, she should have known. "They were working on a project together." Crossing her arms over her body, "That should have been my first warning sign, They started spending a lot of time together. I had to do a lot of traveling for my interview and internship back and forth between New York and Mystic Falls. I thought everything was perfect, my best friend and boyfriend seemed to get along together and I had just got the job in New York. I flew home early to tell Enzo." Looking over to Klaus.

"We celebrated that night with our friends, just to find out the next morning his bags were packed. It seemed him and Elena had fallen in love and were leaving Mystic Falls to travel the world." Biting her cheek. "All he told me was that he, we sorry, but he fell in love with Elena and need the engagement ring back." shaking her head, "I never heard from Elena again. I was the one who had to tell Damon that out fiancé and best friends were leaving us to be together." She let out a small sigh, as she covered her eyes, trying to hold back to tears, as Klaus scooted over to pull her close to him. As he took her hands away from her face Caroline tried to look away. "Look at me Caroline," he said gripping his chin, "He was the biggest idiot for leaving you." Staring straight at her.

"Your one of the most amazing women in the world," He told her as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, as he pulled back to whisper in between kisses "Don't ever let any man make you doubt that."

"Klaus," she said as he started kissing down her neck.

"Let's get out of here." She moaned out to him as he looked at her nodded his head

* * *

Klaus' lips moved to Caroline jawline, her hands slowly crawled down his chest. His mouth, making its way back to her. Caroline could feel herself getting wet again. After their talk in the park, they quickly made their way back to Klaus apartment. Only getting as far as the front door before he had her pinned to the wall and propyl fucked. Afterwards, they slowly made their way through his apartment and onto his couch. Where they both truly passed out until a couple of minutes of feeling Klaus lips on her seemed he was up and ready.

Gently kissing his way down her neck and across her collarbone. Finally reached the swell of Caroline breast taking her right breast in his hand while he gave attention to her left with his skilled tongue. As they both heard a phone going off somewhere in the hallway, amongst their discarded clothing.

"Klaus." Caroline let out a long moan warning him from stopping, it wasn't her usual ringtone so she knew it belonged to him.

Klaus continued sucking and nibble on it until it pebbled, as he turned his ministrations to Carolina's right one. "Ugh," She moaned. As she heard the phone going off once again, she was going to destroy that phone later.

"Klaus, please? I need you." Surprisingly he chuckled, Caroline dug her nails into his arm for teasing her. But that meant she did not have to ask twice for what she need. His thick erection plunged into her as she let out a stifled cry, and caused Klaus to stop his movement. Before reassuring she was okay as she rocked her hips gently with his showing him she was perfectly fine.

"Caroline," Klaus Moaned into her neck, " You're so tight. "as they continued their steady movement.

"Faster," she demanded as Klaus thrust into her harder and faster, hitting just the right spot as the both came. Klaus let out a small huff as he laid on top of her.

"Now that was." Caroline started to say, as she heard the stupid phone going off again. "Really." She looked up at Klaus as he gave her a crooked smile place a peck on her lip as He pulled out of her.

"that's your father's ringtone."

"Don't want to know," she said standing up. "I'm going to.."

"You can use my shower if you like." Smirking at her as he walked away giving her a good view of his behind.

* * *

After a shower, Caroline made her way down to the kitchen dressed in one of Klaus shirts and boxers. She spotted him freshly showered and changed typing away on his computer. "Hope you don't mind," she spoke up alerting him to her presences. "But I need clothing and I rather not get on Rebekah's bad side again."

Klaus let out a chuckle "We did spoil her as a child, my siblings and I," he shrugged as he turned to look at her. " But You do look lovely in my clothing." Smiling at her as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What did my dad want."

"He was worried that I did not reply to his email. Regarding some future plans we have."

"It's Sunday," she said picking up an apple.

"I don't have days off." Caroline let out a laugh but notice how serious he was.

"You're not joking."

"No Caroline, I'm not," he said seriously.

"Klaus I'm pretty sure my dad would be okay with you taking Sundays off," She said.

"Caroline he is giving me his company, it's the least I can do." Caroline knew it was important for Klaus that her dad was going to name him CEO once he stepped down. She just did not know how much it truly meant to him, he truly looked up to her father Bill Forbes. Caroline smiled over at him as she nodded her head at his statement, "So while you work should I make us something to eat or should I" pointing towards the door. "Dinner would be amazing unless you need to Leave, this will only take another thirty minutes. We can order in if you like."

"Klaus it's fine, I like to cook," she said as she walked over towards the refrigerator." When she heard the front door slam open.

"You two better be in Klaus room or dressed." Rebekah voice came through.

"It seems Bekah found our clothing." Smirking over to Caroline as she just shook her head.

* * *

So what did you guys think?


	22. Chapter 22

So with today being my Birthday, I took some time for me and just had a relaxing day working on my story's hope you like this chapter let me know.

* * *

"This is the press release for the new building we are funding in New York. Just let me know if there is anything needed changed. We also are going to need to send over a small gift to the Times for writing the piece on the company as a thank you," Caroline said as she places the file on her father's desk.

"I'll make certain to send them something, perhaps a bottle of whiskey for Jim or scotch." Her father acknowledges with a smile as he wrote down a note in his notebook.

"As well, I got in contact with City Hall and they are very thankful for our contribution. They are going to want to do some press, and also they need to know if they need to add any more tables?" Caroline looks down at her list making sure she doesn't forget anything.

"Well is Damon going to be your plus one?" Her father spoke, causing Caroline to look upward at her father, with a sigh she closed her notebook.

"Dad."

"What, "he inquired

"I'm not talking Damon."

"Well are you bringing anyone."

"It's none of your concern, "Caroline rudely replied.

"You're my Daughter, I will always be in your business, no matter what." Caroline let out a huff as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure dad," She informed him. "Also, I like it, if you next time think I have a crush on one of your employs not to tell them. And speak with me."

"Good, Klaus spoke with you." Bill looked at her and smiled.

At that moment Caroline knew her father was testing Klaus about her. He must have noticed that Klaus might have something to do with her last time he almost caught them. Caroline looked down understanding the means behind his word, Bill Forbes always knew what was going on and he must have noticed what was going on between them.

Caroline knew what she needs to do, "Yes and it was very embarrassing dad." Moving a hand through her hair, "You're lucky I did not call mom." Sending him a warning.

"But you have nothing to worry about dad Klaus let me down gently."

Bill attempts to conceal the smile as he spoke up," I know you Caroline. Unless someone stops you, you incline to go after what you desire. That's why I told Klaus to speak with you."

"Well, now I'm embarrassed to show my face around Klaus" She lied.

"Well, you'll get over it. You have never been one to say emabbrised," he smiled over at her. "Make sure to get Damon a ticket, and a plus one knowing him, he will have a date."

"Will do Boss" Smiling at her father.

"On to other business when will your mother and I get to see your new apartment."

"Dad." She complained as he let out a chuckle, Caroline would always be his little girl first

* * *

Caroline made her way back to her office surprised to find Lexi desk empty, she quickly made her way into her office, to spot Klaus stinting on her couch.

"Well, this is a surprise," She joked as she closed the door.

"Is it, sweetheart," He asked as he watches Caroline make her way over to her desk.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "We're not having sex in here," she warned him.

"Well, let's see about that." Smirking over at her as he stood up.

"Nope!" Warning him, "I just had to cover for us with my dad."

"What are you talking about," He told her as he went to stand behind her. While Caroline tried her hardest to ignore him.

"I told you my dad knows everything. He figured there was some chemistry between us."

"Taking from your mood, you took care of it," He said.

"Yes, but that's why we can't do this here." Pointing between them.

"Live. A little Caroline, come on I dare you." Caroline sent him a serious look.

"Plus, I know in good faith your dad is out for the rest of the day." Placing a kiss on her neck, his favorite spot on her's, he could see and feel her shiver under his lips.

"Klaus the door. "She warned him as he grabs her hand and pull her u from the chair in for a kiss. Klaus kisses her sweetly and slowly. Caroline opens her mouth and tease his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Knowing her need to speed things up Klaus try to slow her down again by not opening up. His feeble attempts to drag it out are finished when she sucks her lower lip into her mouth and bite down on it. Klaus groans and takes charge of the kiss as he know she wants him to.

With a firm grip on her hips Klaus turns them around so she is leaning against the desk. He suck on her tongue and his hand finds her breast. Kneading it, but avoiding the nipple to drive her crazy. Caroline gasps and kisses him harder. Letting go of her breast to find the bow keeping her dress together. Manage to untie the bow quickly Klaus breaks the kiss eager to look at her. Taking a step back and as he pushes the two ends of the dress slowly apart Klaus is rewarded with the sight of her completely naked. His eyes rake her body. He stops at her breasts, so full and soft the sight alone makes his mouth water. As he continues until Klaus reach Caroline pussy with a smirk he drops to his knees in front of her and looked up at her as he kiss her navel.

Caroline's breathing hitch and she watches him. Klaus slide one of his hands up her leg. Enjoy the feel of the soft skin of her foot, her calve and her thigh. Caroline spreads her legs a bit for him and the scent of her arousal hits him. Klaus looks up at her again, leaning back a bit and touch himself with the other hand. Her eyes linger on his hand.

"Take it out. I want to see you…" she says huskily. Klaus shakes his head sliding his hand from her thigh over her stomach and then slowly head south. Klaus is watching her watching him as he finally slips inside her folds. Her pulse quickens and she moans as he slip a finger inside her.

"Bloody Hell! You're so wet!" Klaus gasps as he leans forward, touching his tongue to her clit. Caroline legs give out causing her to have to sit down clumsily on the desk.

"Yes…" She hisses pulling his hair trying to push Klaus closer to her. Caroline could feel him smirk at her desperation and need.

"Klaus!" She gasps.

Adding another finger as he started fingering her in earnest as Klaus suck her clit into my mouth.. Caroline throws her head back and lets out a moan. Overcome with the pleasure that he was giving her. Caroline could feel her legs trembling coming close to the end. Something that Klaus notice, so instead he pulled back.

"Klaus" She complained as he smirked at her standing up and taking both her thighs into his hands to spread her legs further apart. Caroline is panting at his touch, as Klaus lean forward and take one of her breasts into his mouth and suck on it roughly.

Caroline gripped his hair again and moans loudly. While she is distracted in her pleasure Klaus slowly open his pants and pull out his hard cock and ready.

Finding her entrance easily and switch breast before he buries himself to inside her in one quick shove. Caroline gasps and pulls on his blond hair again. Letting go of her breast, eager to see her face as Klaus slowly pull back. When his cock is almost all the way out he change the pace to quickly bury himself back in Caroline again. Letting out a scream Caroline gripped the lapels of his coat.

"More! Harder!" She commands.

Klaus ignores her requests and continue with the same rhythm a few more strokes. He can feel the coil tightening in his gut knowing he was close. Klaus lifts her legs and place them on his shoulders. Hanging on to her hips for dear life as he begins to pound into her. His eyes roaming her face with her mouth open and her eyes shut tight. Caroline's breaths leave her body in gasps, as they both reach the peak and came together. Klaus leaned his forehead to hers, trying to get his breath back, but not before Caroline slap him on the head.

"Bloody Hell women, what was that for."

"You forgot to lock the door." Smirking at him.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Hope you like this update!Please check out my new story Loneliy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Your designs are very lovely it's just that it's not what our company is ready to invest." The man informed her.

"I understand thank you for taking the time and hearing me out." Rebekah replied picking up her profile as she bid them good buy. It was the fourth company who said no to her business plan and to be honest Rebekah knew she was out of time.

No one was interested in investing in her fashion line no one even took her seriously, she invested so much time to come up with the business perpoulse for her line, and flown all the way to the states for these meetings behind her family's she was heading back defeated, no one believed in her and her idea so all that was left was to head home and returned to the future her father had planned out. As she rushed out of the blue bottle cafe with head down she brushed passed the man in front of her with such a force that the bump caused her to be forced back and droop her booklet.

"Bloody hell," she said staring down at the papers.

"Sorry about that." The voice said bending them down to pick up the papers while Rebekah just stared down at them.

"Just forget them." Closing her eyes, "There just paper's" trying to hold back her tears.

"Rebekah." at the sound of her name she recognized the voice opening her eyes she saw Stefan below her collecting the papers, with her luck she ran into her brother's best friend.

"Just throw them away." she said pushing past him and out the door, walking as quickly as she could.

"Rebekah, slow down." Stefan called after her as he ran up to her.

"Are these yours," he said holding up one of her designs.

"They were," she told him as she pulled a cigar out of her bag.

"Were?" He said looking down to exam the wedding dress.

"Well its very well done, do you mind." he mention to the stack of papers he was holding. Rebekah just shrugged as Stefan walked to take a seat next to her, as she took an inhale from her cigar ignoring him as she knew he was judging her work right next to her.

"Did you do the business proposal?" Stefan asked surprised as Rebekah rolled here eye.

"I am getting a master in business." Throwing her cigar to the ground and stomping it with her boot.

"Well Your giving a way to much of the control of your company."

Rebekah let out a chuckle "I know, I was doing that hoping someone would take interest. But as you can see, there is no company or people interested in. So doesn't matter," Rebekah said.

"Dose Klaus know about this because I'm sure."

"Nik can't know about this, Promise me you won't tell him." Rebekah was begging him, and Stefan knew in that moment that this meant the world to the young lady.

"I won't Rebekah." Handing her back here portfolio as he stood up," But don't give up, you have potential here." Giving her a warm smile as he started to walk away, but not before Rebekah called his name.

"Stefan." Causing him to turn around.

"Thank you." She said sincerely with a warm smile.

"Did Klaus tell you about the dinner there having to honor Bill Forbes?"

"What do you think? It's Klaus."

"Well would you like to go with me. " Stefan asked putting his in his pocket.

"Are you asking me on a date." Shocked, Rebekah was pretty sure Stefan hated her or was gay he never hit on her.

Nervously Stefan let out a chuckle " I am."

"It Seems I need to find a dress." Smiling up at him.

* * *

"Did you father happen to mention the city hall dinner," Klaus asked as he fixed his tie.

"Don't get me started on that. He started integration me if I was bring a date. "Running a hand through her blond hair.

"Well it's good to know, he did not just do that to me." Klaus informed her.

"What did he do?" Focused on buttoning her shirt.

"Well it seems your father has put it on himself to try and find me a date. Unless I bring my own." Looking over at her reaction.

"My Father Knows!" Caroline said coming to a stop.

"Caroline." He chuckled at her reaction.

"Klaus, he was testing you when he asked you to talk to me."

"I know sweetheart." Smirking over at her, "But I know how to deal with your father, and in no way will he find out about out sex escapades."

Caroline rolled her eye wanting to believe his words, but she know better.

"Plus I have a date." Klaus spoke up once again.

"Who you sister," Caroline asked.

"No, actually Jill ran into us in the lobby and she gladly told your dad she be my plus one."

"Well isn't she helpful." Caroline said sincerely as she took a seat as Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"What," She asked him as he just raised an eyebrow at her. "We agreed that were both allowed to have dates, it none of my business." As her Cell phone rain picking it up before Klaus could reply.

"Caroline, let's go shopping." The voice broke through.

"How did you get me number Rebekah," Caroline asked looking over at Klaus, silently asking if he had given her number but he just shook his head.

"Stole it from Klaus." She replied causing Caroline to let out a laugh.

"Rebekah, Caroline is busy to have you annoying her." Klaus yelled for his sister to hear through the phone.

"Oh, did I intrude a little office rudevu."

Caroline let out a laugh "No! But you know what I could use a new dress" Caroline told her as she looked over her planner she was actually done for today and she did need new things for her apartment.

"I'll meet you in twenty at Bloomingdale's." As she end the call.

"You don't have to go out with her," Klaus said.

"No but I want to." Smirking at him, "Now go, I have work to do." She dismissed him, Caroline knew she should not care about Klaus having a date they were just friends with befit, something that was new to her maybe the shopping could clear her mind.

* * *

review


	24. Chapter 24 an

Hey guys! This is not a new chapter just a big thank you to all who nominated this story for best Smut in the Klaroline awards something I never thought would happen. Since this truly my first attempt at anything like this. Don't forget you can vote until August-4th

New chapter will be up this weekend and it's going to be good ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter, there is a little know at the end.

As you know no beta.

disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Red is always a good color to go with. But it might make you look classless, if you don't do it the right way." Rebekah picked up the dress in front of them.

Caroline just nodded "It's always a good choice." As she turned and picked up another item, then returning it back with a small sigh. The last three shops they been in Caroline had not found a single item she like, and that in no way was typical of her.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asked as she placed the dress down, getting annoyed.

"Nothing," Caroline said looking anywhere but at her.

 _Okay so maybe the Klaus was on her mind, but his sister did not have to know that._

"Please, usually you have more of a bite then this. I could tell you your hair looks a little flat." Waving her hands around, "And you most likely wound reply." She said in American accent, "it fine."

"Your exaggerating, plus my hair is not flat. "Caroline shot back," Anyway how are you going to this dinner, Klaus already has a date." She questioned.

"Oh so that's it, "Rebekah smirked.

"What?" Caroline said as she inspected another garment.

"Klaus has a date, and from your attitude it not you." Walking over towards her "So who is it," Leaning on the clothing table.

"Who are you going with? "Caroline shot back as she raised her eyebrow.

"I asked first."

"No you did not, "Caroline said frustrated. "This is exactly why I'm happy to be an only child."

"You would have love to have a sister like me. " Rebekah told her as Caroline rolled her eyes."And For your information. I'm going as Stefan's date."

"Stefan Salvatore,"

"It no big deal. "Rebekah stood up from her spot.

"Please you basically hated him and flirted with his get him to stop crushing on you" Caroline reminded him.

"Whatever, he asked and I said yes. It not like where now going to run off and get married."

"So why is Klaus not taking you. Other then you father being a problem, I'm pretty sure you tow could have come up with a lie."

"Rebekah where not dating." Caroline informed her.

"I know you're doing the whole acquaintance benefits, but still"

"You mean friends with Benefits,"

Rebekah let out a laugh "Are you truly friends with Benefits," she asked "I know my brother Caroline, it's hard for him to open up to someone and actually be there friend." She replied "I'm going to try this on as she dashed off into the dressing rooms leaving behind a confused Caroline truly wondering what she knew about Klaus and there whole relationship, where they friends or just two fuck buddy's getting it on when one had an itch. She knew nothing about him, the only thing she knew was what he like to do in bed and that her father was leaving him the company once he stepped only true thing she knew about Klaus was that her fathers approval and company meant the world to him.

* * *

After another hour and two shops later Caroline had finally found a dress she thought would work for the dinner. Rebekah and her decided to make their way over to downtown and get some lunch before she had to return to work.

"Caroline," At the sound of her name Caroline turned around to look who was calling her name, when she spotted a smiling Jessie walking her way.

"Hey Jessie," Smiling back at him as he came towards her dressed in a suite his badge and gun holster on his hip.

" Like the suite," She teased Caroline know for fact that Damon was the total opposite of his partner.

" Not all of us can rock the v-neck and leather jackets."

"True." As Rebekah spoke out from her spot.

"Oh, Jessie this is Rebekah. Rebekah this is Damon's partner."  
"Nice to meet you," he extend his hand as Rebekah shock it." Charming. "She turned to look at Caroline, " I'll get us a table." Giving her a wink as she walked away.

"Well she's,"

"Different." Caroline told him, and it was true both Mikaelson family was just different.

"How are you?" He asked

"Good, happy it's almost the weekend. How about you?" Smiling up to him.

"I'm great, happy I ran into you. I was actually about to ask Damon for your number." He informed her. "Yeah, I was wondering if you might want to get dinner to go for a movie."

"Oh, well."

"Unless you're seeing someone. Damon.."

"No, I'm not it's just I'm not dating right now. It been a complicated year "She said looking down towards her hand. Surprised by the fact that this was the first time in months that she was reminded of what she had lost.

"It's just dinner, Damon did mention you're not yet ready to be part of the dating world. But if you changed your mind" he pulled out a card from his wallet "give me a call" Smiling at her as he walked away, leaving a stun Caroline behind. She put the card back in her hand bag as she walked towards the restaurant to find a spying Rebekah by the door.

"So is he another of your friends" she teased as the hostess walked them towards there table.

Caroline let out a laugh "Just a friend."

"And what did your friend what," Rebekah asked.

"Dinner."

Rebekah let out a smile, "You should go. You could even take him as a date to the dinner. Who want to go to a stuff diner alone, plus it help keep you distracted from Nick and his date."

"I don't know, plus I'm okay going by myself. It doesn't not bother me that your brother has a date, where allowed to date just not sleep with others."

"Well there's your answer. You're allowed to go to dinner or bring a friend to this benefit. Just like Klaus do know there other men out there right."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Will see "she said as she looked down at the menu.

* * *

So first of I like to thank everyone for the Constantine support with this story and my others.I'm truly sorry the updates haven't been Constantine, but I'm trying to work on that truly, its just work has been crazy. Next chapter I want up by next week or maybe before and yes there will be smut and that means more Klaus ;)

so please let me know what you think.

review ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far to write. Please leave a review it's what motivates me.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Klaus spent most of the day on conference calls followed by meeting after meeting. Even with being so busy he still could still not take Carolina off of his brain. The one person he should not be thinking about anytime near her father. Especially after the awkward situation where he almost cut them and then later found him a date to the Dinner in Bill Forbes honor. Klaus knew he needed to say on his toe. On top of that Carolina simple brushed him off when he mention the date, He was actually expected more of a reaction. Then again it was just sex what they were having. And they were both amazing at it if he said so himself. Looking at the clock it was already 5:30 he figured everyone was home, as he looked over his computer system he could see Caroline was still here. Throwing caution to the wind he shutdown his computer and grabbed his briefcase, and rushed out of his office.

* * *

After spending the day mostly out with Rebekah, Caroline still had tons of work to do and she was in no mood to do anything. Looking at her computer screen reading the time, she knew most people were already on their way out. Except for a few working late like her.

With a sigh she pulled up her email as she heard a knock on the door, and there he stood. Klaus smirking in the fitted navy suit and black brief case he had this morning still looking as dashing as he did at the start of the day.

"What do you need Klaus," Caroline asked in her work tone.

"Just came to see how your shopping date went with Bekah." As he closed the door making his way towards her.

"It went fine. If you just came to ask about my shopping trip and snoop, to see if I got anything new small and lacy you are wasting your time. I have work to do. "

Letting out a chuckle, "I came to see if you approved the press outlet I wanted to send to the chronicle, but if you want to show me what you got I'm not one to complain." Walking over to her side of her desk to take a seat, as she typed away.

"You could have just sent me an email. Instead of coming all the way down here from your big office. "She teased him, paying him no attention.

"I might have notice that my big office was to empty, just like your floor."

"Really!" She turned to look at him "where you not here when we almost got caught."

"You can't tell me you did not find it thrilling sweet heart" playing with the ends of her hair.

"Klaus. I'm not the one afraid of my father." She turned to look at him, as she stood up from her chair.

"Please would you want him seeing you like that." He winked at her.

Walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, Caroline started running her hands through his Hair as her lips grazed his ear, she whispered. "Has anyone ever told you you're an ass," As she smirked. Klaus groaned and lifted her by the waisted and swinged her into his lap.

"I'll show you an ass"He told her as he kissed her forfelly. Pulling her as close as he could, as caroline turned around to straddle him on the desk.

"Fuck." he said into her mouth as his hand traveled to the top button of her chest, as Caroline grabbed it and slowly started dragged it across her chest to open her dress more from the sure her grip was firm enough for him to feel her hardened nipples through her out a small moan Caroline smirked over at him as she pulled back from him,and Let go of his hand as he continued to play with her breast, her hand traveled down to what she truly wanted unbuckling his belt she quickly slipped her hand down his pants causing Klaus to stop his slipping her fingers to get a good grip of his cock, the moment causing Klaus to let out a moan and lean his head back.

"You're to good at this, Bloody Hell," As she tighten his grip and started to move her hand Slowly up and down. Hearing his moaning was just turning Caroline on even more, Causing her to Speed up his moment as she felt him Pulsing in his hand,As she reachded for her other hand to grip his hand and Bring it back to her breast,but Klaus had another Leaning forward he Brought his mouth Down to her cover nippled aand strated sucking n the hard nipple. Causing Caroline to close her eyes and let out a loud moan.

"Miss. Forbes."

The sound of her name caused her to halt her movement and look down at Klaus who also hesitated.

"Shit, Andrew." Caroline yelled pulling her hand off Klaus hard leaking cock.

"Our treasure manger,"Klaus ask confused as another knock came to the door.

"Just a minute." Carolien replied as she fixed her dress then looked over Klaus who was in no shape to be see or go out in public, with his stained lips, wrinkled suit, and tousled hair.

"Hide."

"Where?" As they looked around the office.

"Just, Just... under here " Pushing him under the desk.

"Why, am I hiding sweetheart."

"Just do it." Fixing her dress and taking a seat on her chair.

"Come In" she said as she pretended to be working, as the doors open.

"Oh! Hi Andrew," As she looked over towards the brunette."Come can I help you with?" Caroline smiled over at him as she tried crossing her legs but Klaus pushed on her knees blocking her from crossing on them.

" I notice you were still here, and came to drop off the paperwork you asked me for. I know usually Klaus gives this over to you usually but since I'm done. I thought I cut out the middleman." Andrew joked as Caroline could already feel Klaus rolled his eye.

"That's very." Caroline hesitated as she felt Klaus fingers slowly travel up her leg,"Very thoughtful. I been asking Klaus," Saying his name sharp, as she tried to kick him but he griped her leg." For this some." running a had through her hair, as she felt his slowly reaching her covered it brushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger in to her wet lips his thumb hosting over her clit.

"Are you okay"

"Yees, just a little all over the place." A tight smile on her lip controlling her from letting out a moan.

"I bet you basically do it by yourself. Truly I think this dinner is going to be great all thanks you." He sweetly smiled and if she weren't getting finger under the desk she would have Swooned at him.

"Thanks Adam" she said quickly as she felt klid finger teasing her slowly going in and out of her. His thought lightly adding pressure to her clit.

"I was actually wondering if maybe you might want to get a drink." At his comment Klaus added another finger increasing his movement.

"Oh,umm I can't Adam."

Watching his face blush red in embarrassment.

"I mean, I can't tonight. maybe another time." At her answer klaus movement slowed down.

"Another time." the blond smiled at her as he stood up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, oh" he said as he knocked over Klaus briefcase.

"Leave it" Caroline squeezed begging klaus to speed up "it's what Klaus gets for leaving it here."

"Klaus was here," He asked.

"Yeah, had to drop off some paperwork. You know him,always working."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take it up to him."

"No! He went home said he pick it up tomorrow." Smiling sweetly at him

"Your is very territorial about his stuff." The comment caused Klaus to growl under the desk.

"Yes!" As she kicked him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll email you about that drink ."

"Yeah." Smiling sweetly as he left Caroline flopped back in the chair to look under her desk

"You might as well finish what you started down there" she wisphete

"With pleasure," Klaus said as he went back continued his work.

* * *

Klaus let out a small chuckle as he handed Caroline her missing shoe that was through under her couch.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she used his shoulder for support to slip on her high heel. Looking over to her computer and the time, "well, we better call it a day."

"Did you eat?" Klaus asked as he picked up his briefcase.

Caroline looked him over "I'm meeting Lexi at home, we're having one last dinner before I move to my new place."

"You got your keys? " Caroline nodded.

"Well maybe we can do lunch tomorrow. "He informed her

"Can't. "

"Why,"He asked curiously.

"You not actually going for drinks with Andrew." Caroline rolled her eyes but did not answer him as she collected the rest of her belongs.

"Caroline" Repeating her name.

"No, not tomorrow."

"But you might."He acknowledged

"Klaus I'm allowed to go out with other like you are."

"Is this about.. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Klaus what are we doing," She asked him. Klaus looked her over not saying a word."Because I'm allowed to have friends that are guys. That's not going to stop because we're fuck buddies."

"I actually thought we were more then that."

"What?"

"Well I know we're not in a relationship, but I thought you at least think of us as friend with benefit. Not just someone who scratch an itch when you need." He said harshly

Caroline looked shocked"you're serious,?"

"Of course I am," he told her. "Unless you don't want to be friends at all." Clenching his jaw.

"No! I mean are you sure we could do it with the whole." Biting her lip.

"We have fun don't we."Klaus replied. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Forbes, ."Caroline pushed his shoulder as she smiled at him. As she extends her hand out to him, "So friends."

"Friends."

"So will you do lunch with me then."

"Klaus, I'm not make an excuse to not see you. I just can't tomorrow, I'm actually not coming into work. I have to unpack my apartment." She informed him "Maybe next time."As she made her way towards the door.

"Well you got to eat right. How about I bring pizza after work."

"With one condition." Klaus gave her a questioning look.

"You help me move some furniture around."

"You see, already taking advantage of our friendship." He teased her as he followed behind her.

"well I need to use you for something else other then getting off. To see the benefits of this friendship." She winked at him over the shoulder,as he smirked at her.

"Oh and bring enough pizza for four people Lexi and Rebekah a will be there ."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, here is another chapter. I truly want to know if people are still interested in this story or last chapter I only got one review, and it just killed my writing mojo. Please let me know if your still interested because if your not. I'm just going to put this story on hold.

* * *

"I thought you said you could paint." Caroline informed her companion as she stared as her destroyed white walls.

"You asked if I wanted to help paint your never asked if I done it before. " Rebekah rebutted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"She has you there,"Lexi cut in as she brought them over a glass of wine not even controlling her laughter.

"Why couldn't you just hire someone in the first place." Rebekah asked as she took a drink from her wine.

"Because I thought one of us had this." She whined as she flopped down on her hard wooden floors.

"Well you thought wrong." Rebekah told her as Lexi took a seat next to her.

"They don't look that bad." Lexi try to comfort her friend.

"Pleas, one half is eggshell white the other is classic white," She might not have picked the right people to help her paint ,but that doesn't mean she can't tell the difference between the color on her walls.

* * *

A knock came to the door as Caroline made her way over to open knowing who to expect,as he had text her before asking what type of pizza to get.

"Took you forever." Teasing as she step aside to let him through.

"You can rush perfect and this Pizza here is perfection," He told her as place it down on the bar.

"But you still had time to go home and change." Looking him over. She was so used to seeing him in a suit. It was refreshing to see him in jeans for once.

"Sorry, I know how much you love to ogle my ass in my work pants." Klaus teased her as she blushed.

"Caroline do y…" Rebekah yelled as she came out of the bathroom. "What are you doing her Nik," she asked.

"Are you two?" Lexi asked walking out of the same bathroom with an eyebrow raised as she move towards the kitchen.

"No!" Caroline covered her face. "Where friends. We do more then you know sleep together."

"You told me you were only Sex Buddy's, " Rebekah teased.

As Klaus smirked at the comment. He spoke up trying to help Caroline out," I brought as easily as I brought I can take it away," He said reaching for the box's, but not before the two girl spoke up.

"Why would you do such a thing." Lexi said

"Yeah! Plus you're already here," Rebekah spoke up as she went through the box. "Plus you can help move the couch."

"It's fine Rebekah" Caroline said as the other blond rolled her eyes.

"Well he needs to do something. If he's going to be here."

"I brought pizza, "He informed his sister as he leaned on the wall arms crossed.

"But did you bring?" she started asking but Klaus cut her off."Yes, I even got you your cheese and mushroom pizza." Making a face at his sister.

"You remember"she teased him as she patted him on the cheek,causing Klaus turned away from her, and look over to Caroline."Why is she here again?"

"I thought she knew how to paint wall's."Her comment caused Klaus to started laughing.

"Rebekah," He pointed at his sister "Where did you get that idea from." Not able to control his laughter.

"I thought it wouldn't be hard." Rebekah huffed as she flopped herself on the couch with her pizza.

"Precisely The way you think of everything, in life" Klaus said seriously as Rebekah shrugged.

"Well good thing Caroline has you to help know since you are the painter in the family,"She said.

"You paint?" Lexi beat Caroline to the punch.

"I dabble in it."

"He does more than dabble in it. He's even done a couple of shows through the years. People actually pay for his art work."

"I had no clue," Caroline said looking over to him. It that moment Caroline truly realized how little they knew about each time she did learn something about him it was from someone else.

Klaus let out a cough, "well I'm sure I can help you with your wall. As Rebekah originally thought it shouldn't be that hard. As long as you have some form of commonsense." Rebekah just rolled her eye at the comment as she went on to enjoy her pizza and ignore her brother One of her favorite things to do currently.

* * *

"Good thing you only did one wall, And knew to stop." Klaus joked as he dropped the paint roller in the bucket.

"Why I thought she could paint," Caroline said from where she had been staring at Klaus for the last hour. After eating the girls stayed around for another two hours helping her finish the living room and had end up wining and Caroline end up having Klaus move the couch to the the left wall and facing the window. Caroline was woman enough to admit the British blond had been right all along. After that Lexi and Rebekah called it a day and head home. Leaving Caroline alone with Klaus,who was In her room painting.

When she went to check on him. She knew that he truly knew what to do, Klaus had rolled up the sleeves of his henley and gotten to work. He set up Painter tape and a tarp to protect her wooden floor, something she was truly grateful for. On top of that he had fix the mistake they had made earlier in the day with the white and eggshell white.

"Now you just need one more coat when this dries.I could come over on Sunday and finish it up" He said as he open the window.

"You don't have to do that Klaus, I'm sure I can do it."

"It's the least I can do. It was Rebekah's mess." As he took a seat next to her.

Caroline smile as she handed him a beer "In her defense I was the one who thought she knew how to do this." Pointing around the room.

Klaus let out a small chuckle,"She hates showing any time she made me do her assignment in school because she couldn't sketch her dream house."

"So you're really good then."

Klaus smiled at her "I'll show you some time."

Caroline smiled at him,"I can't even draw a cat." She admitted,as Klaus shook his head.

"So Rebekah Is the youngest of your siblings," Caroline asked.

Surprising Klaus,"Yeah, she used to get away with everything." Looking out the window.

"She mention she was into some shady stuff."

"She mention," Klaus asked confused. "Rebekah never mentions anything. What happened Caroline," He asked her.

"We ran into an old friends of her at dinner a couple weeks ago and she dealt with it." Was all Caroline said.

"She dealt with it," He let out a chuckle."Rebekah doesn't deal with it's not her fault, we did baby her too much. In our defense we have to with Mikael as our Father."

"Your step father,right? "Klaus nodded.

Caroline did not want to pry but the more she thought about there was very little she knew about Klaus, when it seemed he knew all about her.

 _Then again She's ready to tell him._

"I had enough of him and was smart enough to leave everything behind and run. You see Mikael tends to Bring out the worst of all his children even me. Finn is just a bore and tend to stay away from everyone in the family. Elijah so messed up he has the notion to want to save all lost just drinks all day and parties he is narcissistic,I'm me" He shrugged. "And Rebekah, well he lead her to alcohol and drugs to hide her pain."

"Klaus you don't have to.." As he turn to look at her.

"Where friends right?" Klaus asked. As he went back to looking at hit bottle in his hands.

"We are." She admitted.

"Mikael made me life living hell. All my life but after he found out I wasn't his actual child it got worser. I try everything to make him like me, I went to the right school graduated at the top of my class, was ruthless in business, but for my dear father that would never be enough. The day I realized that all my hard work would get me nowhere in Mikaelson CO. I left, packed my bag and cleared out my bank account." Not looking at her as he continued to play with the label.

"That's how I showed up at your father's office.I think he thought I was joking when I asked to interview for the accounting position, He left me waiting out there for four hours when he popped out his office and saw me still out there, he was surprised. Bill like to tell me he saw determination and it was the only reason he hired me. To be honest I think he saw how scared I was." Letting out a sigh as he took a drink from his beer and turned to look at Caroline. "By taking the job I lost my inheritance, but I gain so much from Mikeal and to prove him wrong, but with my stubbornness Rebekah paid the prices." running a hand through his hair.

"Mikael was pressuring her to finish school and make the right friends we never notice she started hanging around with the wrong Crowd. Marcel was a close friend of mine back home, he told me she was hanging out with some of the shady People in his club. I asked him to keep an eye on her. Who knew he would lead her to more hard cord drugs. It had been over 3 weeks since I heard from her, I got even more worried once Kol started asking about her. That's when I knew something was not right. I got on the first flight back home to help look for her, to my surprise I found her high as a kit in Marcels new club I invested in. I rushed her home demanded she never do drugs again" letting out a sigh. " The following morning she did not show up at our Mothers birthday party. I went looking for Marcel hoping he might now where find her. What was my surprise I found her in his bed passed out vomit on her face she was overdosing. Lucky Marcel wasn't stupid and call the ambulance that saved her life." Turning to look at Caroline, "That's why I tend to fix up her messes."

"But you don't have to Klaus," Reaching out to touch his hand."She's a strong women, and that day we ran into her acquaintance you would have been proud of the way handled it."

Klaus smiled at her as he flipped Caroline's hand and ran his thumb on top of her knuckles. "I think that enough for today," he told her as Caroline stared at him strangely.

"Come on let's go watch a movie." She smiled at him as she pulled him up.

"Klaus, It wasn't your fault you know." Looking into his eyes. "For what it worth Rebekah truly is lucky to have you as a sibling," As she placed a small kiss on his Cheek.

* * *

This story is getting closer to the end so let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

HI! Here is an update, if you follow me on Tumblr you know that this was not the original chapter. after spending 3 hours working on it, everything got deleted. luckly I was able to remember some of what I wrote and made it easier to start all over. This is a long one and somewhat different chapter for me. Please leave me a review, Another of my stories will be updated this week so if there is anything you want to see update let me know.

Also thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites its what inspired me to update so soon.

Disclaimer: No beta, and none of it is mine.

* * *

"How did my sister trap you into inviting her tonight." He asked his close friend. A smiling Stefan turns to look over at his friend with a drink in his hand, "I asked her." He replied. "Unlike you, I am happy to be with my date today." He teased his friend, as he walked away. Klaus shook his head and watched his friend as Jill made her way over towards him.

"Sorry, they were clients of mine," Jill told him as she took his arm.

Klaus nodded as they made their way over towards their table for the night.

"Well don't look so unhappy. You're lucky I even showed up at all. "Jill told him, "Especially after you bailed on me the other night." She said as she smiled over at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her comment, "Now Jill you don't want to sound needy."

"But you loved when I asked for it." Placing a kiss on his cheek as Klaus pulled away, his action amusing her.

"Klaus," Bill called him out before he could react to Jill.

"Bill," Klaus greeted as shook his hand, "Elizabeth" Placing a kiss on her hand.

"Always a charmer."Liz teased him as she looked over towards Jill and smiled.

"Well don't you two look amazing." Klaus nodded his head as Jill beamed at the comment.

"You haven't heard from Caroline Have you ?" Liz asked.

"No, sorry I haven't seen her since Thursday."Klaus Lied through his teeth. If they only knew he spent all Friday afternoon with her and Saturday morning together on her couch.

* * *

 _"Fuck, Caroline." He cursed, out of breath. As she Let out a small giggle, Caroline continued kissing him. Working her way down from his lips, Klaus allowed her access to his neck and ear. Kissing down his neck and found a point near his collarbone that made him let out a gasp._

 _Klaus hand trailing down her back and around her left hip. Gently pulling at her upper thigh, He traced back up carolines leg and place his hand firmly on her hip. Bending his knee, causing Caroline to let out a moan. That causing Caroline to shifted again, this time as she moved, Klaus' hand tightened on her hip and_ he _lightly_ grinded _into her_

 _"Shit," she swore to move her other leg as he repositioned himself. Caroline_ grinded _again, this time with more force, and felt him._

 _"Caroline," Klaus spoke huskily and lifted himself onto his elbows. "Are you sure."He asked as she grabbed one of his hands, taking took two slender fingers and pushed them together, against her lips._

 _"Yes." Proceeding to place them in her mouth. Instantly, his fingers were ripped away, and Caroline was suddenly on her back. Klaus's weight pressed against her and his lips were moving urgently down her neck._

 _Caroline started to unbutton his shirt as Klaus did the same with her lifting it off her body. Kissing her collarbone, darting his tongue out every so often. When she had finally finished his shirt, his hand had wandered to the right beneath her bra, and his mouth was lightly sucking on the swells of my breasts._

 _Klaus sat up, bringing her with him and removing his unbuttoned shirt from his body, throwing it to the side. He pulled her closer to him and touched every freshly exposed inch of skin. His touch was gentle and firm. Caroline Once again had straddled on top of his lap, slowly gyrating our hips together._

 _"Caroline, I want you." His voice was far deeper than it had been. His lips made a circuit around her neck; he nibbled on her ear, causing chills to run through Caroline. She Reached behind and unclasped her bra. He brushed his hand over one mound. Feeling, weighing, and finally caressing her breast. As she moaned and leaned into his touch, He squeezed and pushed his hips hard into hers. I captured his lips and thrust her tongue in. His mouth retreated from hers and trailed down her chin, down her neck, and past her collarbone. His tongue hesitantly reached out and touched one hard nipple. He flicked it once more before drawing it into his mouth._

 _"Oh fuck, Klaus." she pressed down on him, grabbing his hair in one hand, trailing the other down his sculpted chest._

 _He grabbed the nipple in his teeth and bit down slightly. Caroline pulled on his gorgeous hair harder, and he replied with a breath-taking moan. She moved her hand down lower, unbuttoned his jeans and slow moving her body down as the zipper was lowered. He took in a breath and held it in as he watched her. Kiss, his stomach, licked between the defined muscles and pulled his jeans off his body. He groaned._

 _"Caroline, shit." as slide his boxers off painfully slow._

 _She looked down at him and ran her fingers down his length._

 _"Oh God," He said, his eyes clamped shut. He was breathing hard; his face was red, his cock was beginning to leak with his readiness._

 _"Klaus," she whimpered as he licked her ear. His hands ghosted down to her pants, undoing the buttons. He peeled both her jeans and underwear down together. His breathing hitched as he took her fourth in, straddling his lap again Caroline brought herself down on him using his shoulders rolling her hips teasing him a little._

 _"Bloody Hell," He breathed and sucked on her neck and slid further into her causing Caroline to gasp. Klaus stilled as she adjusted to his size. Klaus' hands ran up her stomach to her breasts massaging them, as he pulled her face down and Kissing her as He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he withdrew and pumped back into her._

 _Caroline met his thrusts as he grew faster and her breathing became labored and shallow. As both of them threw their heads back as the knots in her stomach tightened and loosened sending an overwhelming ecstasy throughout her body. Klaus body went rigid as he thrust unevenly and groaned as he came._

 _"Fuck." He breathed and rested his head against hers_

 _"Tell me about it." Caroline panted out and smiled._

 _"Ready for round two?"Klaus joked._

* * *

"Shouldn't Caroline be here, already? This Dinner is part of her job right." Jill asked.

"Don't you worry Jill. Caroline will be here before the first course is served." Rebekah cut into their conversation," She just texts me." Smiling over to Liz and Bill.

"Thank you, Rebekah," As she slow smiled back at Rebekah, going back to her significant other, and greeting another guest.

"Don't you look charming Klaus," Rebekah teased as she came to his side.

"I think your dress explains where my credit card went," He said looking over towards his sister wearing a dark green A-line princes's dress.

"Yes. Gucci thanks you for your purchase." Smirking as she leaned over to her brother and whispered, "Watch out for this one." Peer over at Jill, who was having a conversation with Bill.

* * *

 _"Shit!" Klaus cursed as he tried to find his phone, Caroline could not help and let out a laugh, "It's been going off since last night." She told him as she picked up his phone that had fallen underneath the couch._

 _"Who keeps calling, you anyway?" Looking down at the screen, "It seems Jill, need to speak with you."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes, "You think not answering, would mean something to her."_

 _"It seems she want to know if you're going together, or if you decided to ditch her again." Caroline did not mean to read the text, but then again it was in front of her. Quickly handing back the phone to Klaus as he cleared the notification, and slipped the phone back in his pocket."I better go get ready for my date, then." He joked, but his comment left Caroline with a sour taste in her mouth._

 _" Oh, don't make that face," Klaus told hr as he slipped on his Jacket._

 _"what face,"Caroline turned away from him._

 _"That sour face when you read my text," He told her._

 _"What you're allowed to go on dates."_

 _"I did not go on a date with her,"He informed her as Caroline raised an eyebrow towards him._

 _"Okay I might have to text her to hang out, but then I end up ditching her going to dinner with Rebekah."_

 _"Klaus I don't care."Running a hand through her hair trying to change the subject._

 _"Well, it seems like you do love. And to be honest your the one who went to a bar that night and end up having drinks with some random guy."_

 _"What! what night?"_

 _"Your girl night with Lexi" using air quotes on the girl night part._

 _"Omg, did you just admit you were mad at me for having out with my friend. That's why you made a date with Jill."_

 _"It wasn't like that,"_

 _"Forget it Klaus, your right. I shouldn't have read your text." She told him as she walked towards the door" And your right we are allowed to go on a date with other People, it's our rule" As she opens the door for him._

 _"I should get ready for tonight."_

 _"Caroline don't be petty."_

 _"I'm not I just need to get ready, we're fine" she smiled at him._

* * *

"Sorry, we're late, " Caroline said as arrived at the table. Wearing a dark purple dress with a deep v cut up front, her blond hair up in a looked amazing but no matter how amazing she looked Klaus could not get over the man her arm was wrapped around.

"This is Jess."Introducing her date to the table and said date pulled out her chair.

"Nice to meet you, Jess," Lizz said greeting him.

"So what do you do Jess,"Bill asked

"Im a dectective, I work with Damon" Jessie replyed.

"So that how you two meet," Lizz asked eating him up since he was a fellow officer like her.

" I had something to do with them meeting; I forced her to come with me to get a drink" Lexi spoke up.

Before Caroline arrived, Klaus would have called Lexi showing up on Damon's arm the shocker of the could help but roll his eyes, before e the conversation could continue he cut in.

"Anyone need a drink." As he ran his hand over Jill's shoulder, trying to show his date some attention.

"I love one." Jill smiled brightly as no one else need one he got up and left the table but not before catching Caroline's eyes.

* * *

" you know you can't be jealous," Stefan said as he came up to the bar were Kalus was spending most of the night.

"I'm not jealous," He said as he took a drink. " Don't you think you should have asked me if you want to go out with my sister."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "She's a grown woman Klaus."

"Mate I'm sure this is going gainst some rule or something."

"What are you talking about, " Damon said as he came up to them. "Stefan being her with my sister."

"Oh, he went bro code again." Damo teased, "Is this your way of distracting everyone from you being jealous" he stated.

As Klaus rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"Caroline," Jill called out as she came up towards them, Caroline smiled over to the brunet.

"I'll leave you, two ladies; I'm going to get a drink," Jess said as he walked away.

"I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing in your new place, but I just need to stop by and get this dress " Smiling, " I wanted to impress Klaus tonight."

Caroline learned from a young age kill them with kindness, and she knew it that moment Jill saw her as competition

"well you look amazing." Smiling at her, as she saw Klaus coming over towards them. "Do you mind if I borrow Jill," He said as he extends her hand to the brunet. The whole night Klaus had been avoiding Caroline since he saw her coming in with hadn't even spoken directly to her once, and she was starting to get annoyed.

"No problem." smiling as she turend away and walked back twrods her date.

* * *

Klaus had just finished speaking with a client when he diced it was best to seapk with Caroline for the first time tonight. Walking up to the dance floor he spot her with her date, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I owe Lexi a dance, " Jessie said as he walked away.

Klaus took Caroline hand in his as they swayed to the music, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, "she said looking away from him.

"You and your date look Cozy," He said.

Caroline turned to look at him, "Whats your point, "

"well, I had no clue you were coming with someone tonight.I thought you would have at least mention it."

"I had to tell you," Caroline let out a laugh. "you wouldn't have told me about Jill if we were not at the same event."

"Is this abut me asking Jill to Dinner and not telling you." He asked

"No Klaus, I asked Jess out tonight because I wanted to." Letting go of his hand, "I don't have to tell you that I'm going on a date. Just like you don't have to inform me. Where just two friends who are having sex."

"There you two are Bill want to take a picture with you two. For the newspaper " Liz said as she came up to them.

"Is everything okay? " She asked as she took them in

"We're fine."

"Peachy," Caroline said as they walked towards her father.

"Her they are," Extending a hand to his wife. " I want them to take a picture of our family for the new paper article." Caroline could tell her dad was somewhat drunk, as he moved Klaus to his right and Caroline to the left of her mother.

"On three." The photographer said as she took the picture, Caroline put on a fake smile trying to control her anger.

As the photographer showed the picture to his father and mother, Jill made her way over to Klaus placing her arm around his as she whispered into his ear.

"Were going to call it a night, " Klaus said not once looking over at Caroline's direction.

* * *

"You two make me laugh," Rebekah siad as she tighten the jacket to keep warm. They were wait for Jess and Stefan, Stefan was giving them a ride to her house since he was the only one of them not drunk, or with a small buzz.

"Who?" Caroline asked trying to ignore the subject and not mention Klaus name.

"You know, you can't be mad at him for going out with Jill," Rebekah said not letting the issue go. "He's not like you Caroline. Our father indeed did mess us up, for him if you tell him it just sex then its just sex. He's never had any form of relationship. Where for you, it's more than that. You're not built for this friend with benefits things."

Caroline looked over to her blond friend, " I know." she admitted " I thought it would be easy but," she shrugged.

"why don't you come over tomorrow. I'm having a little dinner party."

"I don't know Rebekah,"

"Hey, you have to come. I helped you move."

"Can you even cook? "she asked

"How hard can It be" Rebekah replied with a smile on her face as the car pulled over.

* * *

"I had fun tonight, " Carolina said as she opens her door.

"I did too," Jess said as she turned around to face him.

"We should do this again."

"Yeah," She said as she looked down, Jess slowly moved closer as he tried to kiss her but Carolina turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she saw Jess pulled back.

"It's okay, " he said "I get it, Caroline. "

"Friends," she asked

"Friends, " Jess said with a smile as she told him goodbye and closed the door. Slipping off her shoes and pulling her hair down Caroline couldn't wait to slip into her pajamas and spend the first night in her new bed. When a knock came to her door, "Did your Uber not show up," Caroline teased as she opens the door.

"What are you doing here, " Caroline asked as she took in Klaus with his sleeves rolled up and tie lose his hair a mess.

"I'm Sorry," He told her as Caroline crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't have acted that way tonight; I was jealous. Okay" he admitted.

Caroline smiled, "Where's Jill?"

"at home, I think I ditched her after we left " he admitted as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I come in? " he asked.

Caroline smiled as he pulled him in and shut the door close.

* * *

Review


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! here is a new chapter took me forever and might have mistakes but just wanted to have it up for you guys. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Caroline extends her head out to find the spot next to her in the bed cold. After last night she and Klaus had basically had sex in every place in her new apartment, but the bed. They end up there after Caroline complain that she could not do another night on the couch.

Turning to see the place next to her empty was surprising. Sure she and Klaus did not talk about last night, they had other important things to do _"The thing he could do with his mouth."_

She thought at least they would talk today, letting out a sigh she stood up and notice Klaus dress shirt on the floor. With a smile on her face she stood up and slipped it on ready to find said owner.

Walking through her open plan apartment she notices the tea kettle was out. Meaning Klaus made himself some tea that also meant he was in her mishap office/library. Making her way over she spotted him shirtless with a paint brush in hand as she looked up she notice what he had done to her room, "Klaus," at the sound of his name he turned to look at her with a guilty expression on his face.

"I know you said this was going to be your office slash library. So I thought you might like for it to look more..." Not sure what to say, "If you do not like it I can." Putting down his brush and wiping his hand on his dress pants ready to pick up a different paint brush.

"No stop," She told him taking it all in. He had painted the upper corners of the room with plant vines and little yellow and red roses small once that made the room cozier and not such a stiff office.

"I love it, Thank you." she smiled over at him as he shook his head.

"Well, I better finish this before we leave."

"Are you sure." Caroline raised an eyebrow as she unbuttons the top button of the shirt she had on. As Klaus leaned forward towards her as his phone went off with a sigh he turned it over.

"Ignore it," she told him as she continued with the buttons walking up to him.

"I can't it's your father." Caroline rolled her eyes as he answered the phone.

"Klaus," He said into the phone as he felt her hand on his chest, as he sent her a knowing look and she shrugged placing kisses on his chest.

"Klaus, I need you to go into the office and look at the Gibson account. Andrew emailed me the budget and it's not correct at all."

"What, he never sent it over for me to look over." Klaus said pulling away from Caroline. "How off are we?"

"75%" Bill replied frustrated. "If this is not correct they will back out, and we will lose the property."

"I'm sure Andrew must of have made a mistake. I'll take care of it."

"I know I can count on you. Call me when it's fixed," Bill said before he end the call.

"Well it seems I'm head to the office." Klaus said running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Caroline asked crossing her arms.

"The Gibson account is over budget and Andrew thought it be best to inform your dad instead of me."

"Well then my dad can take care of it." Pouting sure they need to talk but right now Caroline wanted something different from Klaus.

"He wants me to," He informed her.

"But I know my dad is out playing golf, mom is out of town this weekend. I'm sure he can spare some hours and head to the office."

"Caroline, he's leaving me his company. The least I can do is work weekend for him when he asked." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Will talk tonight after Rebekah dinner, I promises." He said placing a kiss on her check. "I'm going to need my shirt," He told her.

Caroline let out a laugh as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, dropping it to the floor. "Here you go." as she turned and walked away, "See you Tonight." Walking back to her room leaving behind a frustrated Klaus.

* * *

"HELP! Get over here ASAP!" Caroline read the message out loud. "That sounds like an emergency." turning to point at the burnt chicken "And this is not an emergency."

"It's a major emergency, Caroline." Rebekah crossed her arms annoyed at the blond.

"No it's not. We all know you don't know how to cook so we are happy, even ecstatic for takeout. I'm feeling chines." As she pulled out her phone.

"Put that away." Rebekah smacked her hand, "I said I was going to cook for us and I will."

"If you say so."

"Stefan should be arriving around 6 so that gives us five hours to figure this out."

"Oh, so your try to impress Stefan. What happen to not liking him?"

"I'm not and I don't" turning away.

"Sure you don't,"

"Be quite, I'm doing this as a thank you to him for helping me." Looking away from Caroline.

"With what?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that," bring out a bottle of wine.

"But you want to," Caroline teased. "What's he helping you with anyway?"

Rebekah turn her back as she looked for glasses," I think we have pasta I can't screw that Upright."

"Are you in legal trouble," Caroline asked worried.

"I'm not in trouble." Rebekah let out a sigh, "Well not yet" pulling out two wine glass for them.

"Rebekah,"

"I'm not going back to England"

"What?! What about school. Dose Klaus know?"

"You can't tell NIK. You have to promises."

Caroline looked over to Rebekah as she nodded her head at the comment. She would keep this from Klaus as long as she truly knew that Rebekah was safe.

"I hate school the only reason I was doing it was because of Mikael. It was the only thing he allowed me to do like my brother. As I told you before my father is a messed up man in his world, social class is important, for him his kids having the right friends and education is important. That's why he pushed all my brother into business," She said as she open the bottle of wine. "You see I'm my father's favorite. " Poring the wine.

"His little girl, sure I still get it as bad as my brothers but with me he has a barging tool." Taking a drink from her wine, "Mikael lets me go to school but he's never going to let me work at the company. I might have an education but I'm unavailable to the company the only thing I'm good for is marry me off and score him a good business deal."

"Rebekah I'm sure ..."

"Caroline he's already has it all set up he want me to marry me off so he can secure his place in parliament."

"What are you going to do?" concern showing on her face.

"Well first off I'm not going back home. So I know he's going to cut me off, but I did save some money over time." Drink from the wine glass as she end pulling out her phone handing it over to Caroline who looked down confused, until she saw the images on phone pictures of her sketches and designs.

"These are yours?" flipping through the phone "These are amazing, but I don't understand how Stefan is helping you with this."

"I need all the help I can to get this running. I know that when Mikael finds out I'm gone he's going to cut me off and Nik is going to lose it I just want to show him that I'm doing it all by myself before I tell him. So please don't tell him I'll tell him when I'm ready." Begging Caroline.

"So this is to thank him," Caroline asked.

"Yes, for helping. He's got me some big meeting with investors. Stefan didn't have to help, but he is."

"And to think you did not like him," Caroline teased.

Rebekah blushed "Were friends."

"But you want more." Caroline replied not letting the blond get away with hiding her feelings.

"Maybe," Rebekah replied for the first time she could actually admit that.

"Rebekah you will tell Klaus soon right,"

"Yes."

"Well if there is anything I can help you with I'm here for you." Caroline admitted.

"Thanks Caroline, now how do we do this?" Looking at the box of pasta.

Caroline let out a laugh, "Well now that you will be among us working people let's show you how to cook." Walking over to take the box from the blond.

"And from your mood I can tell you and Klaus you talked? " Rebekah asked not forgetting last night events.

Caroline bit her lip, "He came over last night." She replied.

"From that face, I can tell you two did other thing then talk" Teasing her. "Seriously though you two need to talk, "She told her.

"Were working on it." Caroline smiled.

"Just remember to protect yourself Caroline. He might be my brother but I consider you a friend."

"I do to Rebekah." Smiling over to the blond.

* * *

Review.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, Not sure what happened but it seems the same chapter posted twice move on to chapter 31 for the new chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys! so this is the actual new chapter Fanfiction I think is finally letting me post it ( Please send me a message if you are seeing the new chapter.) I'm not sure why it kept posting the old chapter if I uploaded a new document. I hope you guys like the new chapter :)

What did you guys think of the last TVD episode, we got Klaroline !

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Klaus said as he came into his apartment.

"You're just in time," Stefan said as he placed the salad on the table as a laughing Caroline came out behind him.

"Klaus." She smirked as she placed the bread basket on the table.

"So I take it, it will just. Be us four then," Klaus said surprises not to see more people in his house.

"Rebekah planed this for Stefan," Caroline said teasing as Stefan blushed.

"Even if Stefan had to help save the day," Rebekah said as she brought out the pasta on one big plate. Klaus raised an eyebrow at his friend's statement.

"It seems, these two don't know how to boil water." He joked as Caroline slapped him on the chest.

"We were distracted when you arrived." Smiling, they end up having a little too much wine.

"I trust Caroline to pay attention. We all know I can't cook."

"Are u really blaming this on me?" Caroline replied.

"Yes," Was all Rebekah said as she took a seat.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm Italian and know how to cook." As he winked at Rebekah.

"What are you two dating now," Klaus cut into the conversation as he took a seat across from his sister that was original intended for Stefan.

"No," They both said at the same time knowing how Klaus could be.

"Leave them alone," Caroline said as Klaus sent her a look. "I'm just saying this is looking like a double date." As he reaches forward to pour himself wine.

"Well none of us are dating." Stefan spoke up, "It's a dinner among friends unless you're going to tell me we're not friends anymore."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he took the seat next to his sister blocking Stefan from taking the seat.

"Klaus!" Rebekah warned.

"What?" Acting indifferent as he reaches for the pasta. "I'm starving" As Stefan shake his head walking around and pulling Caroline chair in front of Klaus as he took the seat across Rebekah.

"No, the problem was that I had to share with Stefan," Klaus said as he picked up his third glass of wine.

"Truly he is lucky I even decided share with him my room. I even end up giving him the bed one night." Stefan adds to the story.

"And that's why I hate going to those conventions," Klaus stated remember the time the hotel they stayed at hand over booked and had given Klaus room away to some other person because he ends up showing up a day Late.

"Really, my father mention that you love attending," Caroline asked.

"More like I'm forced to go so..." He shrugged.

"Do you happen to know where it is this year?" Stefan asks her, they actually new one was coming up soon but not the location. Either way, Klaus or Stefan always ends up going.

"Maybe you can tag along, " Stefan asked Rebekah without a second thought. He was already on his third glass and he tends not drink since he was such a light weight.

Klaus let out a laugh about to make a comment when Caroline cut him off, "New Orleans." She said

"Well, you do love New Orleans don't you Rebekah," Klaus spoke up. As Rebekah ignored him and his teasing her.

"You could even maybe see an old friend and introduced him to Stefan." Klaus continued.

"Isn't Genevieve in New Orleans," Rebekah replied sharply. Mad at her brother for trying so hard to ruin her night. Rebekah knew what he was doing. But bring her past up because he thought her and Stefan were getting too close was not okay.

"If she not it should be a problem one of the other women from you past conventions trips should be there to lend you a helping hand." Throwing her napkin on the table.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the statement, as she watches the blond walk away from the table.

"Sometimes she's too sensitive," He said as he finished his drink.

"Where not together Klaus, "Stefan said from his spot as he got up. "And even if we were, would it truly be bad." He asked his friend.

"No! But as my close friend, No I mean as my best friend. I would still like it if you let me know or speak to me before you tried anything with my baby sister." He told him truthfully.

"And I will if there ever is anything to say," Stefan said as he walked away.

"Did you really have to do that," Caroline asked.

"Yes, I don't want them to go behind my back." He admitted.

"You could have just asked them directly." She told him.

"They would have lie." Leaning back on his chair.

"Maybe," Caroline replied quickly, Knowing thing that Rebekah would have lied 100%

Klaus rolled his eyes, "It won't last anyway she always does this. When it turns she will run back home. Plus she leaves in a couple months. How long do you think it will last truly sweetheart," He asked Caroline.

"There just friends Klaus," Caroline reminded him what Stefan had just told him. "But even if they both wanted more who knows." As she picked up a plate, "But you need to support them."

"I will if it's more than Rebekah infatuation." He told her truthfully as he helps picked up he the plates causing Caroline to smile at him.

"Klaus," calling out to him as he looked up to her "I can't do this, too," she told him. Finally admitting to not only him but herself for the first time since they started their agreement she was getting too close to him.

"That's fine love just leave them at the table Rebekah or our house keeper will take care of them." Placing the plate back down.

"No, I mean I can't do this, "pointing at him and her. "After last night I can't keep doing this."

Shaking his head, "Caroline we both agreed it was okay to date other people you even brought a date."

"I know Klaus, but "Caroline hesitated.

"But what," He asked.

"It's not me, it's not who I am. I just can't do this friends with benefits. I saw that last night." She admitted to him.

Klaus look at her tightening his jaw, "Okay that's fine." Running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Caroline replied as she looked down at her hands.

"Then will do it your way if you want to try and be in relationship then we can." He told her as he stop running his hand in his hair.

"It's not my way Klaus, I'm not telling you this to make you be in a relationship with me." She told him sincerely.

"We can still be friends Klaus, I just know that I can't be with someone sexually and watch them go on dates like it's nothing."

"Caroline I'm telling you I want to do this." He told her walking over towards her.

"Klaus I know the sex is good, but truly you don't have to do this because of me. I know you're not into it." Caroline told him.

"I want to try because I truly like you Caroline not just because of the sex. I like spending time with you." He admitted to her.

"But we can still hangout." Caroline told him not wanting him to do this because she was ending things.

"Caroline I'm telling you I want to be with you." Reaching for her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Really?"

"Really?" As he leaned in and place a kiss on her lips as Caroline pulled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He chuckled as he place another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Reiview


	32. Chapter 32

Hey, Guys! So it's my Birthday today April 4th and as I posted on tumbler I wanted to try and update all of my fanfiction this whole week. So throughout the day/week, you should some updates of my stories, so don't think it's an author's note. As you know I don't have a beta and reviews is what keeps me writing.

* * *

As they laid in bed Klaus plaid with the buttons of the shirt Carolina had slipped on in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing?" She smiled as she felt his hands on her.

"I like to see you in my clothes." Placing a kiss on her neck.

"But I like see you out of them more. " As he lifted her so she could be on top. As Caroline leaned down towards him to place a kiss on his lips, she quickly pulled back, "But your sister doesn't." She laughs as he rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart this is no time to bring up my sister." As his hand traveled up her thigh.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You have an early meeting." She whispered in his ear as she pushed his hand off her leg. The night before he had sweet-talked her into staying over since they both had an early morning at work. Klaus knew she was right letting out a small frustrated moan as he flopped back into the bed. Caroline smirked, "Too bad you can just cancel," She said rolling her hip over his cover hardening cock.

"Caroline." Warning her.

"What," She pouted as he lifted her off him and rolled off the bed.

"I'm going to need a cold shower," Caroline let out a laugh. "I can help," biting her lip.

"You helped enough." She told her as he places a kiss on her lips.

"Let's do dinner." He said as Caroline sent him over a confused look "You know an actually date."

"Are u asking me on date." she teased him

"Well, that what people who are in relationships do right?"

Caroline smiled at him" So now you're a relationship expert."

"Caroline." He said unamused.

"Sorry, " She told him as she reaches for his cheek. "Dinner would be great." Placing a kiss on his cheek, "Now go take that shower." smacking him on the ass.

"I'll see you at work." Winking at her.

* * *

"Kathrine," Caroline said into the phone as she typed away on her computer.

"Oh, you see you do know how to use a phone." Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Really Kat."

"Yes, really Caroline. It's almost like you forget that you have other friends."

"I text you all the time."

"But it's not a phone call." Caroline let out a sigh at the comment. "Your right, sorry it's just been crazy here."

"No, you have just been having lots ..."Caroline stayed quite at the comment.

"And the silence says it all." Kathrine laughed.

"Well enough of me, how is it going on with you? Have you even slept with Elijah yet?"

"For your information I did and the sex was amazing, He does this thing with his tough."

"Kat I don't need details."

"I do!" Both girls let out a laugh.

"How are you, truly?" Caroline asked her friend

"I'm scared, Caroline." There came a pause, "He makes me want things," The comment caused Carolina to stop typing." The thing I never wanted."

"Like," Caroline asked

"Kids, maybe even marriage. That's a big maybe, I'm okay with kids but..." Kathrine stop talking as Caroline smiled know what her friend was describing

"I'm in love with him," she admitted, "Oh, god I'm in love with Elijah."

"And from your reaction, I can bet you haven't you told him."

"Of course not." Caroline could already imagine her crossed arms and rolling her eyes.

"Kat,"

"No Carolina that would make it too real."

"And what would the problem be."

"It will hurt even more when he leaves"

"How do you know he will?" Caroline asked.

"Because either I'll do something to screw it all up, or he will."

"But wouldn't it be worth it to risk it all," Caroline told her. Kathrine let out a small breath she was holding "Maybe, But enough about me being in love for my first time. How about you Care? Don't think I'm too distracted."

"Have you been hitting the field? Truly I and Bonnie feel like you replace us with to blonds. We saw the Instagram picture." Caroline let out a small laugh," I never replace you two crazies, where is Bonnie anyways."

"She's got a new man, but if you ask me it won't last. Now stop deflecting how are you and Klaus or whoever else you're dating?" Caroline kept quite debating what tell her friend

"Caroline can you hear me..."

"Caroline..."

"I'm here Kat." Running a hand through her hair, "We're actually dating now."

"Who?"

"Me and Klaus we kind of made thing official last night."

"What how? What happen?"

"Well you were right I'm not meant to do the whole."

"I know you so well, I still don't understand why you would pick Elena over me in kinder garden." Caroline parents only let her invite one friend over for a sleepover and she had picked Elena over Kathrine that night.

"Sorry, I didn't mean."

"Your right... but I told him yesterday that it would not work. Telling him we could be friends. Thinking that be it, but Klaus surprised me and told me that he wanted to give it a try."

"That's surprising because from what Elijah told me he's never been they type."

"I know. I told him he did not have to do it but he wants this."

"Is it wired were dating sibling?"

Caroline let out la laugh

"So how the sister?"

* * *

Caroline had told Klaus she meet him at the restaurant and it was worth it. She had gone home to slip on a black silk dressed that hugged her every curve, her hair was in loose curls, and she was rocking six-inch heels that made her legs look longer.

Walking over to his table with a confidence in her step as Klaus stood up. "You're late, " He told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But I look amazing," smirking at him as he nodded his head, "You look better than amazing." As he pulled out her chair. Caroline smiled up at him as she took her seat,

"So.."

"How was.."

"You go, first love," Klaus said as he took a drink.

"This is awkward. Why are we being awkward," Caroline ask mostly to herself. As Klaus shrugged" Maybe because it means more than just sex to both of us." He told her.

"When you get all romantic all of the sudden." She teased him as the waiter poured her wine.

"Hidden talent I have," he shrugged, as Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"And that is why I know better than to try and out drink your dad," Klaus said as he took a bite from his lamb.

"Oh, but the one you should be worried about is my mom. She can even out drink my dad." she informed him "I'm the light weight of the family." she said as she took a drink from her water two glass of wine and she knew better.

"That's good to know, for the future" teasing her as he looked her over, his stair causing Caroline to blush.

AS she leaned forward with a sigh," I think it's funny, that we know about the big events in our life but don't know the small stuff."

Klaus arch an eyebrow at her comment.

"You know about my messed up engagement and me about your family problems. But I have no color what your favorite color is." She said sincerely, maybe all should have hand only one cup of wine.

"Blue, my favorite color is blue Caroline. Well at least in the current moment" Reach for her hand. "I see colors as a way to express myself." Caroline looked up at him her interest piqued by his statement.

"And how do you do that,"

"Well isn't this romantic" An unexpected voice cut in.

Glancing behind them was no other than Damon standing next to a smiling Lexi.

* * *

I know short but it's an update :) the next update is Between If I was down and State of Grace. What do you guys want to read next ? Who knows I might even update later today :)


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Heres the new chapter sorry it took forever, but I decied to add soem Lemons :) Please tell me what you think. Reivews are the reason that keep me motivated to Mistakes are mine once again I have no Beta.

* * *

"Well isn't this romantic" An unexpected voice cut in.

Glancing behind them was none other than Damon standing next to a smiling Lexi.

"Damon," Caroline said surprise knowing this was not good at all. As he leaned down and place a kiss on her cheek "Care." pulling back as he turned to look at Klaus.

"Klaus," He greeted him.

"Salvatore," By the way Caroline knew here suspicion was correct this was not good at all.

Klaus and Damon got along like oil and water.

"Well now that we said hello, we should leave these two alone and head back to our table," Lexi said trying to control the situation as Caroline said her friends a thank you and also will talk about this later.

After the gala, Carolina and had asked Lexi about Damon and she mentions they were just friends who both need a date that night. but now she was not sure that was so true.

"But I want to know if there here for pleasure or business," Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business Damon. " Caroline said crossing her arms.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Fo your information it's a date, " Damon said as he also crossed his arms. Caroline looked over at her friend giving her a knowing look.

"It's not a date," Lexi spoke up.

"Tomato Tomato, now Klaus Bussines or pleasure."

"You have always been so bloody nose." As he took a drink,"We're on a date Damon, now can you let us finish our dinner," Klaus said surprising Caroline by telling Damon the truth.

Damon who Klaus knew was like a son to her father.

Damon turned to look over at Caroline and then back at Klaus."Can you give us 5 minutes?" He told Lexi.

"Damon whatever you need to say you can say it in front of Klaus."

"I actually want to talk to Klaus alone. Sorry to disappoint you blondie." Caroline sent him a glare at the comment."Anything you want to say to him you can say in front of me then." As she crossed her arms.

"It's fine Sweetheart," As he stood up.

"I'll bring him all back in one piece. " Damon smirked.

"It's not him I'm worried about." she said as they walked away.

"Yeah, I total put down twenty on Klaus taking Damon too, he's too cocky," Lexi said as she took Klaus seat across from her.

"So a date," Caroline asked.

As Lexi rolled her eyes,"It's not a date."Lexi bit back.

"Well, Damon thinks it is," She told her friend with an eyebrow rose."Plus what would be so wrong going out on a date with him."

Lexi just shrugged not truly want to talk about it as she looks anywhere but at her friend,"He truly seems happy, when you guys are together."

Lexi let out a laugh,"I'm, not Elena I'm not going to be his epic love he already had that. and to be honest I'm okay with just sleeping with him we don't need a label."

"That's not what I mean."

"No, but I know you. you just want the best for I'm not fooling myself with Damon." Smiling as she stood up from the chair as the boys approached them.

"We should all do dinner or something soon," Damon said as he offered his hand to Lexi as he gave Carolina a small smirk as they walked away.

"So.," Caroline said as Klaus took a seat.

"So what?" Klaus asked as he took a drink.

"so what?" Caroline rolled her eyes."What did Damon want? is he going to tell my dad? No is he going to tell my mom, those two are thick as thieves." She told Klaus as she took a large drink from her wine glass.

Klaus tried to control his laughter behind a cough but could not help himself but laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me this is serious" crossing her arms."If anything you should be the one freaking out about my dad finding out." pointing at Klaus.

"Caroline..." he said looking away from her as he let out a sigh."Damon Will not say anything to your Father, sweetheart. he is leaving that to us he just wants an invite for when we tell him."

"Then what did Damon want?" tilting her head to the side trying to see if she spot damn, if Klaus would not spill it out she go look for the man of the source.

"He just wants to give me a warning about hurting you." He told her sincerely.

Caroline let out a small laugh, "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Klaus. Plus I hurt you before Damon could even get to you if you ever did something to betray my trust."

"Oh I know Love." he said winking at her.

In all seriousness" Caroline said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I think we should wait and see where this goes before we tell my dad."

"Are you sure?" he asked her "I don't want you to lie to your parent because of me."

"Klaus the best thing we can do is keep this between us and the people who know already. My dad has always been protective, even more now with the Enzo best thing is to wait plus it's our first date, I'm totally not taking you to meet the parents yet, need to see if I want to keep you around that long" she said wiggling her eyebrow.

"I'm up for the task just lead the way."He leaned in closer to whisper to her as Caroline leaned in closer over the table.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Would you two be interested in dessert today." The waiter said as Klaus looked over at Caroline as she bit her lip he looked up to the intruder, Will just have the cheek, were having dessert at home."

* * *

"Why do we always end up at my place?" Caroline said as she pushed the door open pulling him with her. As Klaus smiled into the kiss as he kicked the door close. "Because we don't want to be interrupted by my sister," He chuckled lightly, leaning close to my ear behind me. "Next time I'll kick here out."

"Next time? A little confident," Caroline said as she felt his hands, ever so light, trailing down her side to settle on my hips.

"God!" Caroline whispers as Klaus' hands were tracing just under her hike up dressed.

"What was that?" Klaus said amused as she tried to keep her moan in.

"Oh!" Caroline moaned betrayed her again as his hands, covered by her, swept back up, sliding under her breasts and cupping them gently. his lips smirk against her neck, "This dress need to come off," As he pushed it up Caroline raised her arms high as he slips the dress over her head.

As the dress hit the floor Caroline pulled him closer to her. As Klaus was moving his hands lower than her stomach, over her hip bones and down to where she want him most of all.

Letting out a moaned into his mouth Caroline wiggling her hips against his hand, "Do you need more sweetheart? "His smooth, husky voice asked in her ear.

"Yes." She admitted.

As His hands went to her shoulders and spun her around to face him, his lips never leaving Caroline skin. Pushing herself up against him, clawing her hands into his hair, pressing her center into Klaus' thigh and sighing.

Leaving red-hot, fiery trails along her neck, Caroline reached behind him and put her hands in the back pockets of his dress pants and pulling his hips to her, grinding, and hearing him moan softly into her shoulder.

"This Needs to come off." She said as she pulled the tie off of Klaus' neck, followed by the buttons of his shirt. As Klaus worked on the buttons Caroline reached down and started working on the belt and the buttons of his pants in a quick haste.

As his pants fell to the ground one of his hands cupped Caroline's breast, squeezing and fondling as Klaus with his other one unclasped her bra from her shoulders, flinging it across the room and diving toward her chest, Klaus skilled tongue attacking her raised nipples with gusto. "Mmmm" Klaus hummed, as he got to taste her skin.

"Klaus" She gasped, kissing his shoulder needing him closer as she swirled her tongue around the hollow beneath his ear.

"Caroline," He groaned, his teeth latching to her nipple and twisting, driving her back to arch and toes to curl into the thick carpet.

Caroline groaned, "Klaus I swear to god if you stop…" she threatened, running her fingernails down his back, earning a pleasured hiss from his perfect lips. Digging her nails a little deeper as Caroline pushed herself on to him.

"That's it." He ground out, as Klaus picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, pressing himself between her legs. "Off" he growled as he started on his own. As he slipped off his own boxers, not hesitating at all.

"These need to go," Klaus whispered, stroking through the fabric.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming. His fingers entered the waistband and pulled it away from her overheating skin. Slowly stroking back and forth causing Caroline legs to shake. Letting out a whimper. Her lips were on his neck, his jaw, his mouth. His fingers working expertly around her drenched panties. As she kissed him again Caroline raised herself up so he could pull the remaining article of clothing from her body.

"Much better," he purred, playing absentmindedly with the lips, his thumb making tight, feather-light circles around her clit.

"Klaus," Caroline gasped arching her back pressing her chest into his. AS her hand reached forward of grasped his cock in her hand. Squeezed lightly once, earning herself another hiss of her name. Causing her to pump, up and down at a painfully slow pace. Feeling him grow in her hand to a point where her fingers could barely wrap around it. His lips had left Caroline's neck and his head was thrown back, mouth parted, eyes squeezed shut as he took in the pleasure.

Klaus' fingers were still teasing Caroline when all she wanted was more but at the same time want to give him pleasure.

"Let it go, Klaus," Caroline said she could tell Klaus was trying too hard to hold off, and it would be so much hotter if he let go.

His voice sounded strained, almost agonizing when he finally spoke. "Let go, Caroline." He croaked.

As she crushed her lips to his again and pulled back suddenly. "Shut up Klaus," Caroline groaned, thrusting her hips forward to his hand again as his entire palm rubbed circles. Her hand was stroking him slowly, painfully slowly as he kissed her back, pressing his bare chest against her as he bit my shoulder. "Oh God! Klaus. Oh God!" She couldn't form a coherent thought. As her legs twisted around his, her toes curled and Caroline's back arched as she tightened her arms around his neck as her nails dug into his back. Her eyes were squeezed shut. As her body rocked, it exploded with such force Caroline thought it would break apart. As Klaus kept rubbing and tapping until her body came down, shaking and shuddering with exhaustion.

Klaus kissed her forehead and pushed Caroline's sweaty hair from my face. "You're incredible, you know that right?" He murmured, his fingers tracing down her stomach as Caroline leaned back on her hands panting.

Caroline's eyebrows shot to the roof as she smiled wickedly and shrugged. "What?" He asked, looking suspicious as she slid forward into a standing position in front of him.

Caroline knelt and slid her mouth down his throbbing shaft, enveloping as much of it as she could and wrapping her hands around the rest. Raising her eyes to his and winked. As Klaus gripped the counter top urgently Caroline saw the muscles in his arms tighten in resistance. As she slid her mouth to the end and stopped again, one hand squeezing his balls lightly as she quickly shot back toward the base once more. His fingers squeaked along the counter in the effort to stay standing. "Good Lord Caroline!" He gasped, his fingers digging into the counter top, his toes curling into the carpet.

"Let go, Klaus," She mumbled stroking him faster now. "Fuck let go." Caroline snapped as she closed her mouth around him again, just in time to feel him swell; his hips drove forward and he came hard, flooding her mouth with his salty sweet release. Caroline heard him moan and fall to his knees, still clutching the counter top, his head at the same level as her. As she swallowed and licked her lips as Caroline watched Klaus shaking body collapse.

"Fuck" he whispered, looking at straight in the eyes and placing his hand on her cheek. "You're Amazing." He told her as he placed a Kiss on her lips, and lifted her off her feet and slung her over his shoulder and into her bedroom.

* * *

"Wait, so you lived here for over five years and have never been."

"I'm not really into sweets."

"They just don't have sweets," Caroline told him as she leaned on her hand looking down at him as he traced a patterned on her bare shoulder.

"We are so going tomorrow," she told him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I might be busy," He teased her as he played with a lock of her blond hair.

"Not for this. Wait until you have their morning buns."

"I only want your morning buns." He joked as he pulled her down for a kiss. As Caroline phone started ring Klaus let out a moan as she pulled back, reaching for her phone on the night.

"Sorry, It's My dad." She whispered as she picked up the phone as Klaus flopped back on the bed.

"Hey, Dad is everything okay." Her father never called her this late.

"Do You happen to Have Rebekah's Phone number," Bill said straight away without a simple hello.

"I do, "she said a little wired out by the fact her dad was asking for the young blond number. "But should I be worried you're calling me at." Looking over to her clock "Twelve am for Rebekah's number?"

"Not Funny Caroline, I haven't been able to reach Klaus all day and the Lockwood deal fell through."

"Again," Caroline said looking over to Klaus who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, And I can't reach Klaus. I'm actually kind of worried he never turns off his phone." Her father told her.

"It is Friday dad, Klaus might be out." She reminded him as Klaus started as Klaus shot up looking for his phone.

"I don't have time for this Caroline, do you have her number."

"I do, Actually I just drop her off at her place we were hanging out tonight. I'll call her, I think she mentions Klaus was home already." She said shrugging her shoulders at Klaus as he went back into the living room.

"Thanks, Honey, Can you tell her to have him head over to the office."

"Will do dad," as she said goodnight to her father as she ends the call as Klaus came back to the room Pants already back on.

"The bloody thing died." Kalus said frustrated as he slipped his shirt back on,"I told Camila to get me a new one, but that girl never does anything." He said frustrated. "Sorry, I'm going to have to head out."

"Yeah, My dad want you at the office." As she pushed herself up on her knees, as he came over towards her.

"we might have to do a rain check on tomorrow." He told her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"It fine Klaus," She told him as she smiled up at him.

"Sunday," He asked.

"Sunday." She nodded her head at him as she smiled.

* * *

Please Rivew.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, guys Here is a new chapter. I want to be honest with you. I have this story outline and we are almost done, but I'm not motivated to write if I don't hear from you guys. Reviews are what motivates me to write. The last chapter I got a total of three reviews, compared to the ten I used to get. I truly want to know if you're still interested in this story. I love writing but if no one is reading then maybe it's time to just pull my stories from her and just update my Drabbels on Tumblr.

Just a small reminder all mistakes are my own, not beta.

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

"Well, you look well rested. " Were the first words out of Lexi's mouth, as Caroline made her way out of the elevator towards lexis desk in front of her office.

"I'm actually surprised you showed up. Thought you and Klaus were going to spend the whole weekend locked up." The blond teased as she handed Caroline a cup of coffee.

"We would have. If the whole locked wood deal would have not completely fallen through."Caroline replied Taking a sip from her coffee.

"OH, your father," Lexi stated.

"Yes, my father," Caroline said as she shrugged with a sigh.

"Ohm so we're mad at Klaus," Lexi asked being able to read her friend.

"No," Running a hand through her hair. "Yes, I don't know," Caroline admitted as she took another drink from her coffee. Klaus had not talked to her since he left on Friday night not even a single text from him.

"Anyway, we better get to work," Caroline said with a small smile.

"Okay to make some copies" Lexi replied quickly leaving a confused Caroline. Shaking it off Caroline made her way into her office closing the door, as she slipped off her coat. Making her way over towards her desk as she put her purse away, she spotted a familiar box. Cautiously, looking around the room hoping to find some answers of who left it, but a small part of her already knew. By the graphic on the box of Tartine bakery on the front. Biting her lip as she pulled the top of the box up, to find sevral of their famous morning buns nestle inside with a not taped the inside of the box.

Surprised by the warm baked treasure she knew the person had to have gotten up early and waited in line since they were still warm.

With a smile, she slipped open the note to find the had writing she was slowly becoming familiar.

" ** _I know we made plans to go together. But I truly felt this would make up for being, as you would put it an Ass. Like I mentioned before I never had to think of another's feelings, but that of mine and now that I do. I hope this at least puts me in your good grace._**

 ** _Yours, Klaus_** "

With a smile, Caroline lifted the box of sweets and head out of her office. Spotting her secutery with a smirk on her face.

"Should I push your meeting back?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Caroline replied as she made her way towards the elevator.

* * *

Making her way up towards the top floor Caroline had a bounce in her step even when she spotted Klaus secutery.

Letting out a cough as the girl looked up to her.

"Miss Forbes," Camille said with a frown on her face.

"Is Klaus In? " Caroline asked already knowing the answer.

" is in, but he asked not to be disturbed."

"Well, Im pretty sure he be okay to talk with me."Caroline shrugged," Do you mind."

As the blond in front of her rolled her eyes picking up the phone."Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Forbes is here to see you. I did inform her you are very busy at this momen.." As the blond looked up to glare at Caroline. "Yes, will do."

"Go ahead, right in," Camille said through a fake smile going back to look at her computer.

Caroline could help but smirk a tight lip smile as she made her way to the could have sworn she heard the blond at her desk mumbling.

"Morning," Caroline said as she walked through the door with a spring in her step and her box of baked goods.

"Morning love," Klaus replied looking away from his computer giving Caroline a crocked smile.

 _Every time he called her love, it made her stomach flutter in a way it had never done before. She knew he meant it endearment matter. He was British for goodness sake, but she would admit she enjoys how the word love sound coming out of his mouth._

Smiling at him she walked over towards him

"Thank you but, "She simply said as she placed the box down in front of him. Making her way over to his side. "Scoot over." As she slipped into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, dangling her legs to the side as she looked up at him.

"The idea was that we enjoy these together." As she placed a kiss on his check running her hand along his jaw line.

"was it now." He smirked at her touch as he wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on her neck."Well, I did wait in line for them, I might as well enjoy them."

"You waited in the line," she asked.

"Yes, both know Camille can't do anything right."

Caroline Let out a small giggle, "Do I want to know, why now she is calling you all of sudden." As Klaus just shock his head. playing with a strand of her hair,"I am sorry Caroline." Looking up at her.

"I know," she told him.

"It won't be the only time I mess up." He admitted.

"I know that also, and next time I'll let you know right away." Smirking.

"Now let's enjoy this beauty." Popping open the box.

* * *

 _September_

"Knock, Knock." A voice said as Caroline looked up from her computer screen that she had been staring at all day. Going over there upcoming events and media commitment they had before the convention in October.

"Mom," Caroline said excitedly as she popped up from her chair. This was the first time her mother ever visit her at work since she started working here four months ago. "What are you doing here?" wrapping her mom in a hug.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing? It has been a month since I last seen or heard from you."Liz said crossing her arms.

"Sorry mom, work has just been crazy." That and Klaus had been keeping her super busy, but not like she could tell her mom.

"I'm joking sweetie, I know how things been around here." As she took a seat on the couch Caroline following her.

" I just wanted to check in with you, but it seams your doing fine. Maybe a boy? Are you still seeing Jess?' her mom asked.

"No mom, we decided to be friends after the city dinner," Carolina said rolling her eyes.

"well, you do have this glow." Liz joke.

"Mom really, just ask?"

"Well, Damon might have mentioned he saw you on a date? "

"Damon." Caroline huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well?"

"I'm just testing the waters," Caroline informed her but now that she thought of it maybe her and Klaus should tell her parents. They have been dating for a month or at least mention there interested.

"That's good I just want to make sure you were okay after.."

"Mom" Carolina said reaching for her mom's hand. "I know you're worried but I'm okay I promise." Smiling up at her as Liz nodded her head giving her a smile.

A knock came on the door, "Sorry to interrupt but Rebekah Mikaelson is here."

"Oh, yes sorry, mom I'm going to lunch with Rebekah. Would you like to join us?" As she stood up collecting her purse.

"Oh, no I actually am heading home with your father." She said as they walked out of her office.

"Mrs. Forbes" Rebekah great her mother.

"Call me Liz, please Rebekah." Giving her a hug.

"Alright Liz, are you joining us for lunch?"

"Not today, maybe next time I come into the city." Smiling at them "But we should have dinner or lunch before you head back to school." Liz said.

"Oh, yes," Rebekah replied as she looked down.

"Mom, did I tell you Lexi here has actually been going on a few dates with Damon." Changing the subject away from Rebekah who gave her a thankful look. As Lexi sent her a death glare.

"I had no clue, it seems Lexi and I have much to discuss." A bright smile placed on her face.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah had decided to go to the bistro across the office for their celebrate Rebekah good news, she had gotten some interest from a couple investors here in the city.

"So they are actually going to give me money to see what my vision would be, and from there we would move to the next step of a full investment if they like my clothing," Rebekah said happily.

"I'm happy for you Rebekah," raising her glass up at the blond as they both toasted to her good news.

"my only problem is what I'm going to tell Klaus," Rebekah said. "I'm supposed to fly back to London midweek of September."

"Tell him the truth."

"Not yet,"

"Rebekah, " Caroline warned her

"I'm going to tell him. Maybe after the investor meeting in a couple of weeks if it doesn't work out then I'll just fly back to London and tell him over the phone ." Rebekah said as she shrugged

"What about Stefan?"

"I don't know," She admitted

"Why don't you just tell Klaus. That you just don't want to go back, stay here. I'm pretty sure you could easily get a job."

"He wouldn't trust me, Caroline," looking down at her hand. "He has a right not to trust me. Plus my father..." Rebekah just shook her head, " enough about that. The question is how have you and Klaus not gotten caught yet, you two basically spend all your time together at work and after work. The past month since you started dating." Caroline just shrugged, "We're just that good." She winked at her friend.

"Yuck." Rebekah said in discuss as she smiled at the blond." You know I never have seen Klaus so happy."

Caroline blushed at the statement, "He makes me happy too."

"Oh, I know I heard." As the both laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Guys! Here is the new chapter. Thanks to the lovely Supremeuppityone from Tumblr for helping me with this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think. Truly hoping to finish this by September. Now hope you guys like this one its a long one, well for me.

* * *

"Well don't you look dapper," Caroline said as Klaus open the door of her town car on to the busy San Francisco Street.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He told her as he placed a kiss on her lips. Caroline softly reached up her hand to cup his jaw deepening the kiss. With a small sigh Caroline slowly pulling back from him, "We shouldn't do that out here." Remembering they were outside.

"Your right. I just couldn't help myself." He said taking her in one of his favorite colors on her. Caroline was wearing a deep satin red dress that stopped just before her knee. Showing off her amazing collar bone and long legs. Her blond hair was loosely pulled back and gave him easy access to her neck.

"Thank you." Smiling up at him, "We should head in my dad is already here."

"I know sweetheart. I just want to see you first." Klaus admitted reaching out for her hand.

"You saw me yesterday." She teased him as they made their way inside the packed dim sum restaurant that was a favorite of the locals. Caroline gave Klaus a hand squeezed as she pulled her hand out of his grip.

As they made their way further into the restaurant following the hosted to where her father already was waited seated and with an unexpected guest Mrs. Whit. If she remembers correctly her father said it was just going to be he never mentions his wife coming along.

"Here they are." Bill said greeting Caroline in a tight hug.

"Hi Dad," Caroline said as she hugged him back.

"Did you guys drive over her from the office together ?" Mr. Whit asked as he shook hands with Klaus.

"No sir," Caroline said as she took a seat to look over Mrs. Whit dressed in an elegant deep purple dress that made her red hair pop out even more. "Mrs. White" she greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, Caroline Call me Genevieve. Everyone does. "Looking over at Klaus as she took a drink from the champagne.

Caroline pursed her lips, "Will do." As she held back from rolling her eyes at the women in front of her. As Klaus shrugged unbuttoning his coat and taking a seat in between both women.

"Genevieve." He greeted her quickly but not before the red head reached out and kissed him on the check.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her father who just let out a laugh. "Sorry, just came back from a European vacation." Genevieve stated as she pulled back, "Still used to their greeting." Smirking over at Caroline.

"Oh, yes we had an amazing time. You and Elizabeth need to join us next time." Mr. Whit told her father as he called the waiter over.

As Klaus looked over at Caroline trying to hold back from laughing as she just shook her head and look over the menu ignoring Genevieve and her flirting before she did something she regret. Trying to keep her emotions at bay Caroline took a deep breath as she felt a hand on her knee giving it a small squeeze looking up at Klaus who was speaking with her dad with a small grin on his face as she felt another squeeze on her knee.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Caroline said during the longest dinner of her life. Genevieve openly kept flirting with Klaus, to the point where Klaus had to make up an excuse of a business call just to get some space from the women. "You two did not seem at all surprised by Mr. Whit wanting to give up his seat to his wife," Caroline stated as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"He bloody mentions this every year. His ex-wife and children never let it happen, "Klaus said amused as he slipped his hands in to his pockets.

"We just amuse Charlie with this dinner every year," Bill Said turning to look at Klaus. "Remember Klaus…"

"Never take the people who were there from the start for granted," Klaus repeat at the same time as Bill. Earning a proud smile from both Caroline and Bill.

"You see. This is why he's getting to take over the company." Her father told her," Did you know Andrew actually asked me if I thought it was a good idea." Bill let out a laugh as Klaus scowled at the statement.

"You will just have to prove them wrong my boy." Clapping him on the shoulder.

"He will," Caroline said in his defense staring right at Klaus. Who gave her a small shy smile, not his usual smirk.

"What are you up this weekend Caroline? It's been some time since we seen you at home," Bill asked his daughter cutting their moment short.

"I can't come over this weekend dad if that's what you're asking. Rebekah is actually hosting a dinner for Stefan's Birthday." She quickly told her father.

"Oh, I had no clue they were together." He said as the valet pulled up his car.

"Well, you must not be that happy," Bill asked Klaus.

"It happens," Klaus simply shrugged. "But who knows what going to happen. Rebekah leaves insaida couple weeks. So I'm not really worried about it." He said as her dad let out a small laugh.

"True," As Bill tipped the waiter. "I'll drive you home Caroline." Her father told her as he opens the passenger door.

"Dad," She said.

"I don't get why you spend money on Uber. You should just buy a car.

"And park where? This might not be New York but it still packed. "

"Well if this is the only way I get to catch up with you. Then maybe we should car pool." Her dad joke as Caroline looked over at Klaus giving him a small smile as she slipped into the car, "See you later Klaus." She told him.

"Caroline," Klaus said her name simply as he looked away from her and shook hands with Bill

As the passenger door was closed Caroline could've helped but think maybe it was time to tell her parents.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure you could make him a cake Rebekah," Caroline said as she walked into her apartment that was finally feeling like her space.

"That's a joke right." The blond said through the phone, as Caroline placed the key's on her side table by the entrance.

"You're right! How about I head over to whole foods and see what they got before the dinner." Caroline told her as she slipped off her coat and kicked off her heels walking barefooted on the cold hardwood floor. It felt great being back home after the long day at work and dinner with Genevieve flirting with Klaus.

Caroline slowly made her way over towards her living room, as she listen to Rebekah rambled she took a seat on her couch. Noticing the Pile of mail on her Coffee table as she reached for it. Slowly going through it as she listens to Rebekah stress over her cake Dilemma, "Rebekah I'll take care of it." She told her as she looked at bill after bill.

"But..."

"But nothing you're already stressed. It's just a small dinner among friends."

"Well, I haven't told Klaus Damon is coming. " Rebekah admitted quickly but Caroline caught.

Caroline let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You see you don't even think I should tell him."

"Maybe mention it when he's not paying attention." Caroline said trying to solve the problem.

"Which is?"

"Right well you figure it out you're a smart girl. Now, what type of cake?" Caroline asked, as she came upon a large vanilla envelope with her name written in a hand writing she had known since she was five.

"Anything but chocolate! He's like addicted to the stuff. One bite and he just devour it." Rebekah went on as Caroline took a deep breath staring at the envelope.

"I'll call you back." Was all she said as she hung up the call and throwing the envelope on the ground as she stared at it like it was going to grow legs and chase her around her tiny living room. Shaking her head Caroline took a deep breath and pick up the envelope.

Without a second thought, she quickly opens the envelope and pulled out the smaller white envelope inside."Really?!" Shaking her head. Letting out a small laugh as she opens the white envelope next hoping it was the last.

Shaking her head as she read the invitation, Caroline did the one thing she could throwing it in the trash and picked up her phone and hitting speed dial. It only rang once as the other line picked up, "Bonnie," Caroline said into the phone.

"You got the invitation." Her friend replied without a greeting.

"Yes, and it in the trash right now, my question is why?" Caroline asked as she took a seat on her couch once again.

"I.. I have no clue," Bonnie said unsure. "Kat is trying to figure out anyway not to go. Jenna is putting her foot down on this one."

"Well, it is her sister," Caroline replied quickly running a hand through her hair.

"You're like a sister to both of us too," Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie it's okay to go," Caroline told her.

"We both know why Elena sent the Invitation. She wants me to go and make a fool of myself and maybe the old me would have gone. With my head held high, bring a very hot date and congratulate them. Make it seem like all is okay." Caroline could already imagine Bonnie nodding along.

"And we both know at the end I would drink too much get pissed off and do something stupid."

"Yeah, I think even Vikki can't think of home coming the same way," Bonnie replied causing both girls to laugh.

"I'm in a good place, Bonnie."

"Oh I know, Kathrine showed me pictures he's hot. Those Mikaelson men." She swooned into the phone.

Caroline let out a laugh. "She's happy, right? I haven't heard from her in a couple of days."

"She is love Care."

"Oh, I know."

"How about you." Bonnie asked, "Kat tells me you're very smitten. I'm offended she learned before I did you guys were getting more serious."

Caroline let out a laugh,"It's not my fault you been MIA."

"That's for another time. Don't avoided the question." Caroline rolled her eyes at the statement.

Caroline bit her lip, "I'm not. But I'm falling." She said blushing bright red good thing she called and not face time.

" I'm happy for you Care."

"I know. Now you go to that wedding and find a date or at least get some.

"I'm only going as support for Kat, and to give them hell. You know she tried to make me maid of honor because Kat refused."

"That's Elena." They both new it was true. Snuggling in to her couch as she tucked her legs underneath herself, "I don't want to play her games Bonnie. Where not teenagers anymore." Biting her lip as her voice shacked, "And I forgive her but I do not want to be part of her life." As a tear slipped from her eye that she quickly swiped away.

"And you do not have to be Caroline. I'm proud of you, San Francisco is doing you good."

"Yes it is." Smiling as she looked at the shirt Klaus had left behind the other night.

* * *

"I'll get it Rebekah." Klaus said as he quickly pushed through the kitchen door with two glasses in hand. As he rushed anyway from the kitchen Klaus heard the familiar elevator door ring alerting him to a guest coming up the elevator, and judging by the time it could only be one person.

Placing the bourbon glasses he was sent to refile on his dark marble foyer table, Klaus decided to lean on it and wait for the visitor to exit the elevator.

Caroline stepped out of the elevator on to the polished wood floors. Dressed in a bright yellow dress with 8-inch black heels her hair up in a ponytail looking like perfection. As she made her way out of the elevator cake and bags in hand trying to balance everything.

"Morning sweetheart." Klaus greeted her.

His voice causing her to jump and almost lose her balance. "Really Klaus," she yelled at him.

"Sorry love." He said with a tight lip smile as he walked over to take the cake out of her hands.

"You look lovely," Trying to place a kiss on her lips as Caroline let crossed her arms and turned her face.

"Really Caroline." Klaus said repeating the words from earlier causing her to smile as she tuned back and place a kiss on his lips.

"That's better." She asked smiling as she places Stefan gift on the foyer table.

"Much." Placing the cake alongside her gift, "I must say yellow is my third favorite color on you."

Caroline raised her eyebrow at him "What's your first?"

"Come with me and I tell you." Klaus teased pulling her by the hand over towards his living room.

"Klaus the cake." She reminded him as he dragged her over towards the couch. "I have to greet Rebekah and help her get ready."

"Stefan is already doing that." as he placed a kiss on her neck slowly dragging her on to his black leather couch.

"What no! The birthday boy can't be doing that." Pushing Klaus off her as she quickly stood up.

"I'm her to help set up not make out with you." Crossing her arms.

"But we didn't get to last night love." Klaus sigh.

Caroline rolled her eyes ,"You could have come over." Tapping her foot.

"I had no clue how late your dad was going to be there. What if I showed up at your door and he answered." Running a hand through his hair.

"About that. I think it might be the time we start mentioning it to them." Walking over towards Klaus open window that looked out into the bay. Caroline loved the view from Klaus Apartment it let in some light to help contrast all the dark modern furniture in his apartment.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and walked over towards her, "We should." As he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you not ready?" She stiffen as she asked the question.

"I am. I just think we should do it slowly." Caroline nods as she turned to places a kiss on his cheek.

"Now. I have to go help your sister. We have a schedule to stick to." Leaving him behind.

* * *

"No Damon don't you dear." Caroline shot up from the couch.

"I told you there would come a day I could use this." Damon said pulling his phone away from her.

"Come on Care it can't be that bad." Lexi teased from her spot next to Damon.

"I want to watch." Rebekah piped in from her spot.

"Yeah, sweetheart we all want to watch. It might be the only positive thing about Damon being here." Klaus said.

"Haha, "Damon said sarcastically.

"I was fifteen!" Throwing her arms in the air. "It was the first time I ever drank," She said. "Come on Damon you promised." Caroline whined.

"Fine. Fine. I'll save this for the future. "He said starting to put his phone away but not before he pulled it back out. "I like to call this one Caroline getting Perm." He said passing the phone over to Stefan.

"Damon," Caroline yelled reaching out to stop Stefan from passing it around but he quickly handed it to Lexi who sent it over to Rebekah and final Klaus.

"You look cute love."

"Oh yes, a big ball of fluff." Rebekah snickered as everyone let out a laugh.

"haha." Caroline said crossing her arms. "I'm going to get you all back."

"Aww, don't be that way." Damon said ruffling her hair as she swiped his hand away.

"Cake time," Rebekah said jumping out of her seat.

"I'll help," Lexi said walking away with the other blond.

"Stop pouting. You look cute," Klaus said to Caroline as he took the seat next to her. As they heard a ring from the elevator before they heard a voice. "Hellooo." Called out.

"Who the Bloody hell is that," Klaus asked looking over to everyone.

"Maybe Rebekah invited someone else," Stefan said.

"No. The biggest surprise was Damon." Caroline informed them.

"True." Damon Said Lifting his glass up.

"Bloody Hell Nik." The person who had invited himself in said in a think British accent as he reaches the living room. "You think you would have your own brother on the list. I had bribe the poor lad just to let me up."

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Klaus said rolling his eyes as he walk over to his brother.

"Is Elijah on the list?" He said placing his bag down. "Well hello sweetheart." He said looking over at Caroline with a wink.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Klaus raised his voice as he asked again.

"Just visiting and checking to see if you seen Rebekah." Walking over towards the bar were Damon was standing, "I'll have one of those mates."

"I don't have times for your jokes Kol what are you doing here?"

"It's not a joke brother. Father and Elijah have given me the great honor of fetching Rebekah and bring her back."

"What do you mean back home," Klaus asked.

"She went missing. Now is she here or not?" As he took a drink from the glass Damon handed him over.

"Rebekah." Klaus yelled walking out of his living room and out towards the hall way.

"You guys ready to sing Happy Birthday?' Rebekah asked holding the candle as Lexi held the Cake.

"What's going on?" Rebekah said as she looked out at Klaus.

"Well hello, sister." Kol smiled up at his sister.

"How did you find me?" Shocked at seeing her younger brother.

"Maybe, we should let you guys talk in privet," Stefan said standing up.

"Kol is here to Find you?" Klaus stated as he took a deep breath.

"I'll explain everything." She begged her brother as she placed the cake down trying to keep him calm.

"What that you relapse and ran away from the rehab center?" Kol cut in.

"You relapse?" Caroline shot out from her seat, Rebekah and never mention this. As Klaus sent her a glare, "You Knew?" was all he asked her.

"I…"

"I made her promise not to tell you."

"Well, it seems she made a fool out of all of me guess Stefan even knew. Did even Damon know?"

"I knew nothing, but its entreating." Damon joked.

"Damon!" They all said his name to shut up.

Rebekah shook her head angrily. "I didn't tell Caroline the whole truth, Klaus. And Kol, you know damn well I didn't relapse."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Klaus yelled, making a sweeping gesture around the room as he ordered, "Everyone get out. Now."

"Klaus," Caroline cried, her voice broken as she tried to reach out to him. He angrily pushed her hand away as he refused to look at her again.

"I don't want you here, Caroline. Leave." He didn't bother waiting for the guests to shuffle awkwardly out of his home as he stormed away, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Reviews make me write.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello Everyone! Here is the new chapter hope you guys like want to give a big thanks to Courtney also know as Always-andAlways1 on Tumblr for looking over this chapter and making it more readable.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Klaus slammed the empty bourbon glass onto his wooden desk as he ran a hand through his hair when another knock sounded on the door.

"Leave," He yelled out pulling out another bottle from his desk drawer.

"I think you had enough time to cool down," Kol's said as he rolled through the door as if he lived there. Rebekah following behind him.

"Get out both of you." Klaus pushed back from his leather chair as he popped open the bottle in his hand. "Better yet leave," he told them.

"Nik," Rebekah called out to him.

At her comment, he walked over towards her, "Don't you dare." He said as he poked her in the shoulder. Just like when they were kids to annoy her.

"You're drunk."

Klaus let out a loud laugh, "That's hilarious coming from you. You're the reason for this."

"He is right," Kol said as he swirled in Klaus chair.

"And you," He spits out. "You just love to cause trouble." He stumbled as he tried to walk over.

"Why don't you just both leave." He told them as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Klaus please," Rebekah begged

"I don't bloody care Rebekah." He shouted "You told me you were clean. That you been clean for the last five years."

"I have Been, Bloody hell Kol tell him the truth." She yelled at her younger brother.

Kol just shrugged. "I got my own burden, Rebekah."

"You're so selfish." she screamed at Kol as Klaus just rolled his eyes walking towards the window in his home office bottle in hand.

"You troll, all you had to do was say yes and he wouldn't have sent you away."

"Yes to what?" Klaus asked as he looked out to the city light

"And I would have had to stay and pretend I had no clue where you would have run. Until he threaten to cut me off and unlike you, I love what I'm studying."

"It's always about money with you." Rebekah snared.

"That's rich coming from you." Kol bit back

"Yes to what," Klaus yelled as he turned to look at them.

"Father needs Rebekah here to marry. To secure his place on the board and with Parliament." Kol said as he walked over to take the bottle out of her hand, "but Rebekah being Rebekah decided to reject the guy in public and father did not like it,"Taking a swing from the bottle with a smirk.

"You know that's not the only reason I said no, Von thought it was great idea to try and manhandle me." Crossing her arms as she looked away from her brothers, "I never would marry someone like that. So Father got me committed and wouldn't release me until I said yes!"

"Pack your things and leave. "

"But Klaus "Rebekah said shocked

"You never found her Kol she was not here."

"But, Bloody hell …"

"But nothing. Rebekah will call mother in two weeks." motioning to his sister.

"If you do this, you know you're giving it all up right?" Klaus told her, "but I will support you."

"Yes thank you Nik." Rebekah let out a small cry.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Nik."

"You know how important she is to me but you still asked her to lie to me."

"Klaus it wasn't like that I told her to hold on telling you. I begged her to let me do it my way!"

"Still, she lied." He said as he walked out the room.

* * *

Caroline had spent the whole night twisting and turning. Unable to get a single ounce of sleep. That was the reason she was leaning up against the building dressed in leggings and her old College sweatshirt, her hair a complete mess. All she needed was to see Klaus, only thing was that he was not home.

Letting out a sigh, Caroline ran a hand through her hair as she paced back and forth for a good five minutes. Fully stressed as she finally leaned on the brick wall of Klaus's building again, she saw a hooded figure jogging her way and Caroline knew exactly who it was.

"Klaus. " Caroline called out to him.

As he pulled down his hood at the mention of his name, he slowed down as he noticed her and shook his head, taking out his headphone.

"I don't want to see you Caroline." He told shaking his head as he looked away from her.

"Klaus", she pleaded "please, just let me explain" she told him as he stopped in his spot.

"I asked you not to let her make you do anything Caroline, I confide in you about her past."

"Klaus, it wasn't like that. She promised me she would tell you."

"Rebekah is a manipulator."

"Klaus if I knew the truth… i would have told you."

Klaus shakes his head running a hand through his hair as he tried to control his breath "I need time Caroline, Give me time and then we can talk." He said with one last look at her before he turn around and walked through the doors of his apartment.

* * *

"Well hello to you too Miss." Lexi said as she took a seat across Caroline in the empty restaurant. At 10 A.M on a Monday everyone was either at work or getting the day started. Caroline was dressed in jeans and a simple white tee her hair piled into a messy bun but she had a large hot chocolate in front of her.

"What are you doing here Lexi?"

"Oh, I have a free day my Boss called in sick."

"Ha-ha" Caroline said with a roll of her eyes." I told you I want a day off."

"Oh, I know you're hiding." Her friend said as she called over the waiter ordering a coffee

"I'm not hiding,"

"Well with both you and Klaus out for the day your dad was on a roll."

"Klaus wasn't in?"

"No Cami said he's working from home this week." Lexi shrugged

"Everything is so messed up." Caroline said playing with her ring.

"Just give it time. Rebekah was actually a mess she showed up at Stefan's feeling guilty."

"I'm not very happy with Rebekah right now." Caroline said as she took a drink from her hot cocoa.

"Umm, about that…."Lexi said as Caroline turned at the sound of heels.

"Hi," she said in her british accent as she put her bag down.

"Really?" Caroline turned to Lexi.

"Hey hear her out," Lexi said as Caroline leaned back and crossed her arms as Rebekah took a seat.

"I Know you're mad ,"Rebekah said as she sat down.

Caroline let out a laugh "You don't say?"

"Caroline," Lexi said.

"You lied to me Rebekah, you told me you have been clean!"

"I have been."

"Not according to your younger brother."

"Let me explain, I know you're mad and you have a right."

"I sure do," She almost walked away but Lexi sent her a glare that had her staying.

"Fine but don't leave anything thing out Rebekah."

"I was sent to a rehab center but not because of a relapse." Rebekah said as she took a sip of the drink in front of her.

"Rebekah," Lexi said.

"My father was trying to teach me a lesson for saying no to his plan." She sighed "Von… is the son of one of parents that works for my father. My father thought he was the perfect match for me since it will help the company. Secure future jobs." She said with a role of her eyes.

"Von was easy on the eyes," she continued wiggling her eyebrows "But he had a nasty temper and one night he thought it would be okay to push me against the door. He slapped me across the face because, I made a joke at a dinner that he did not approve of."

"Rebekah," Caroline said surprised by the statement.

"Don't worry I kicked him in the balls and ran as fast as I could." she sighed running a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't be with someone who thought it be okay to hit me not just because of me but because of my brothers and especially because of Nick. I have always known my father to be an evil man. At a young age my brothers would take the blame for whenever I spilled the milk, left toys out. Just so my father would not beat would get it the worst .So I swore I would never let a man hit me. Not after all my brothers had to go through to protect me from that."

"Your father truly was an evil man" Caroline said sincerely reaching out her hand.

"That's why I never mention that I ran away, I had plans on coming here anyway and trying to see if I could do it on my own." Rebekah said, "I didn't think he would send Kol. I truly was going to tell Klaus what was going on. He was my only hope, and the only reason Kol showed up is because he wanted to cause trouble." Crossing her arms as she leaned back "That and Father was threatening his inheritance." She shrugged.

"You Mikaelson are one messed up bunch."Lexi

"Lexi!" Caroline cried.

"We are one of a kind," Rebekah shrugged "about Klaus." At the sound of his name Caroline looked down at her hand.

"Just give him time to cool down."

"He asked for the same thing."

* * *

A week passed with no word from Klaus. Sure they saw each other at the office but most of the time he gave her a small nod and walked away. It was just frustrating Caroline to no end. Even now that she knew the reason behind Rebekah lying to both of them. Yes Caroline still considered the blond lying to her, even if she knew more than Klaus.

Leaning her head back on her white leather office couch Caroline closed her eyes covering her face as she took a deep breath. She heard a small knock on her office door trying to ignoring it as it just got louder and louder.

"Come in." she said as she sat upright swinging her legs as she saw Lexi pop her head in the office.

"Sorry to interrupt but you got a delivery." Lexi said as she walked through with a large vase full of yellow tuples.

Caroline stood up, "Who are they from?" she asked as she walked over towards her and taking them from her.

"Don't know I never read your mail." Lexi smirked as she walked out the door. Caroline couldn't help but shake her head as she walked over to her glass desk and placed the vase down noticing the white envelope. Taking a deep breath as she pulled it open, the first thing that caused her heart rate to pick up was the the way her name was written.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. Sorry for being an ass, sorry for taking my anger out on you and most of all for pushing you away.- Klaus "With a sigh of relief and a smile on her lips Caroline brought the note up to her heart as she walk around to her desk and tucked the letter away. As she pulled up her email and typed one simple name into the email send section, followed by the simple sentence.

"Can we talk? My place…" and hit send.

* * *

As Klaus made his way over to Caroline's apartment, for some reason he couldn't help but feel as though she wouldn't want to see him. Even if she was the one to invite him over.

With a light knock on the door Klaus pulled back as he heard Caroline soft voice Calling out as the door pool open. Dressed in black leggings and a white sweater she looked up at him.

"Hi "she simply said as she stepped aside

"Hi", he replied. walking through her front doors following behind her,

Caroline sighed as she walked through the kitchen. "Umm do you want something to drink?" She asked him she walk towards her refrigerator.

"I'm fine thank you sweetheart." He said as he watch her moving around her kitchen.

"Oh, well I also made tea."

"Sure," He told her

Klaus could tell she was nervous with the way she was moving around the kitchen looking anywhere but at him and in that moment Klaus knew he truly missed her more than anything, and as she turn to look at him and ask him a question he knew he was falling in love with Caroline Forbes .

"Sorry, what sweetheart, what was that?"

"Cream and sugar" she asked again. Finally looking up at him for the first time.

"Just cream" he told her as she quickly turned back to finish the tea.

"Thank you for the flowers" Caroline said she poured the teas.

"I'm sorry." Klaus simply said not being able to take the awkwardness anymore.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned back at him."I'm sorry too." She told him as she crossed her arms, "And I know that you felt betrayed but Klaus it hurt that you wouldn't even let me explain." Caroline told him

"I know but Caroline sometimes I just need time time to process and not say something that might hurt you." He said sincerely. "This is the first time I felt like this with someone and to know you were keeping a secret from me truly hurt me. "

"I get that, but Klaus you have to understand that you pushing me away hurt me too."

"I know and I promises to hear you out before I jump to conclusion in the future." He told her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"And I promises no more secrets." She told him tucking into his chest. "Well major secrets because there might be time I might have to tell a small lie." Looking up to him as he let out a small smile as he pulled her close and kiss the top of the head.

"I missed you." She told him, "It was bloody hell without you this week. What have you done to me Mrs. Forbes?" He responded, as Caroline smirked into his chest.

* * *

Review.


	37. Chapter 37

Hi Guys! I'm still here. Slowly working on finishing this story and starting something new. Therefore, if you have any future stories requested please send them my way.

I want to send a big thank to Gianni and Courtney for making this story readable and not a crazy mess.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Well I might as well feed you," Klaus said as he stood up from the bed slipping on his boxers.

"You mean bring me coffee and toast." Caroline smirked as she extended her arms above her head giving Klaus a great view of her breast.

"Here I am trying to do something romantic and you wound me sweetheart." Placing a hand over his heart in mock despair as Caroline let out a small laugh pulling the covers over her chest as she pulled herself up to place a kiss onto his lips.

"What's this that Rebekah gets to go with you guys to New Orleans," Kol yelled as he blasted through the door without even knocking. "Well Hello sweetheart." Kol said as Caroline let out a small yelp using the blanket cover to herself completely head to toe.

"No wonder you did not go out for a run today." Kol wiggles his eyebrows. "You had a better form of exercise. "

"Bloody block get out here!" Klaus said ready to chase his brother out of his room.

"Hey, Hey!" Kol said lifting his hands up, "I did not see anything, and plus I'm only here to complain about Rebekah going to New Orleans; meanwhile, I'm getting sent back home."

"Really!" Caroline said still hidden under the covers.

"This is exactly why I'm happy being an only child." She mumbled from her hiding spot.

"This is exactly why I want my apartment back to myself," he said "Anyway Rebekah is not going to New Orleans it's a business trip."

Caroline let out a huff as they turned to both look over at her hiding place.

"Something you like to share love."

"I just find it funny you think you can control Rebekah." She informed them.

Both men knew she was speaking the truth, even if they told Rebekah no she always did what she wanted. "Why do you even care? You go by yourself all the time and prefer it that way; If I remember correctly."

"Well maybe I want to spend time with my older brother on a free trip"

"Basically your too cheap to pay your own trip."

"I'm all for a good bargain."

"Why don't you go out with us tonight?"

"Caroline,"

"What?!"

"I would love to. What time should I be ready?"

"He's not coming, "Klaus told Caroline. "Kol you're not coming."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes under the sheet.

"Well l was invited so…. " Kol replied back.

"Bloody…"

"I'm still naked here! Have this fight outside."

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Klaus asked as they made their way down the street. Caroline's arm tucked securely into his trying to keep warm on this cool night in the city.

"Because it's what couples do." Caroline shrugged. "Plus you like Lexi and it's for her." smiling up at him she knew he was just acting this way because he did not get Kol uninvited.

"Do we really have to go tonight..."

"Yes. It's for Lexi," Caroline shot back sternly.

"I bet Lexi would much rather be staying at home too."

"You could be right, but ..." Caroline singly uttered shrugging as they crossed the street.

"Does she even know this is going on?" Klaus asked.

"Damon put a lot of time into this so she is going to love it. Even if she secretly wants to run away and hate it"

"What's up with you bunch and surprise parties."

"It's a great way to celebrate."

"You better not throw me one." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't want a party? or a surprise party?"

"Neither"

"But why not? Rebekah said you love birthdays."

"I do just not my own," Klaus said in a finalizing tone.

"Can I at least make you a cake?" she told him trying to brighten up the mood.

This caught his attention. Turning to her he asked, "Chocolate?"

"Yes." Placing a kiss on his cheek. Caroline mused how great it felt not having to hide from anyone especially since at work they always had their guard up.

With a smile, Klaus open the door for Caroline as they made their way into the bar; balloons and streamers filled the previously vacant ceiling. Damon was observed watching the hired bar workers attempt to set up a massive sign over the bar top. Rebekah was caught shouting at the workers due to their incompetence in placing the sign correctly from her seat at the bar next to Stefan who was pinching his nose as he fixed his gaze upwards towards the arming guest.

"Thank god you two are here," Stefan said from his spot

"How about we let Caroline decide," Rebekah said from her spot at the bar next to Stefan sharing his head as he shook Klaus hand as they made their way over to the bar.

"Can you please tell Mikealson over here this damn banner is centered." He said as he took a sip of his bourbon.

Caroline couldn't help but let out a chuckle,

"Actually Rebekah's right, it is a little tilted on the right." She told him sincerely.

"You would think you'd be on my side." He mumbled as he told the workers to fix the banner. Caroline couldn't stifle in a laugh as she turned towards the bar where Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus all stood talking among each other and unconsciously her lips widened at sight. If someone would have told her a year ago how much her life would change with a simple move to San Francisco she wouldn't believe it all. Klaus turned to look up at her harboring a bright smile on his chiseled face.

* * *

"You can't truly be mad at him."

"No, but you are defend story." Lexi said as she took a drink. Caroline let out a laugh knowing her friend was lying.

"I'll take this one for Damon to put that big smile on your face." She teased her friend.

"Well Hello." A British voice said as both blonde girls felt the heavy weight of someone's arm being slung around their necks.

"You must be the birthday girl. How about a drink?" Kol said winking at Lexi

"Kol" Caroline warned him as she pushed his arm off her.

"Thanks, but this is an open bar." Lexi said as she pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Tough crowd." He said as he looked around "Anyway, let's get this party started." Once again throwing his arms around the girl. "Oh, and the name is Kol Mikealson." Winking at Lexi who looked bloody ready to punch him.

"Who Invited you." Rebekah spat as she approached the group crossing her arm.

"Better yet, get your arms off my girlfriend," Damon said as he pulled Lexi towards him and handed her a drink. Caroline couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Lexi who just offered her a small, guilty smile looking away.

"Lovely Caroline did," Placing a kiss on her cheek. Caroline barely felt the pressure of Kol's lips before they were wrenched away.

"Bloody Hell Nik," Kol yelled as freed himself from his brother's grasp.

Everyone couldn't help but let out a laugh, "You know better." As he walked over to Caroline swinging his arm around her, surprising Caroline since some of the guest at Lexi's surprise party were from work.

"Klaus," she warned him as she looked around, but he just shrugged. "Let them talk," as he took a drink from his whiskey. Caroline contently smiled as she snuggled closer to him listening to their friends continued conversation.

* * *

"Well I might as well get this party started," Kol said as he walking through the conversation the group was having with a tray filled of shots.

"Kol you're a light weight." Klaus said teasing his brother.

"Well compared to you and Rebekah anyone would be." He shot back as Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Caroline smirked at Klaus. "Talking about light weights," Damon said as he held up a shot towards Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes as she said, "I can hold my liquor, you just don't have a liver and can always put drinks down."

"Were a little grown for this," Stefan said.

"You just don't want to be beaten ... by your girlfriend. "

"I thought we were here to celebrate your girlfriend," They both start to stare at each other.

"Well here's to my birthday." Lexi raised her glass and everyone followed suit.

"To Lexi," They all said as the downed their drink in one go.

Caroline made a soured face as she sucked on a lemon.

"Come on lass it wasn't that strong," Kol said in his thick accent as a Klaus pushed his arm but let's out a laugh at her expences at the same time Caroline scowl at both of them.

"Jerks," she laughed.

"Another round?" Kol offered as he dashed back towards the bar.

"You seem to all be getting along, " Caroline told Klaus proudly. He let out a huff. "For now, but by the end of the night we will want to kill each other."

"Well," Rebekah spoke up "I better order some food because no offense but I'm pretty sure we're going to end up out drinking some of you! "placing a kiss on Stefan's cheek as she stood up.

"I told you not to invite them" Klaus whispered to Caroline as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Caroline shook her head and whispered back, "they want to spend time with you." She teases him.

Klaus responded, "Well I spent the last hour with them how about we call it a night." Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hah!" Rolling her eyes "Nice try."

"How about this you spend the night among our friends. "

"My friends."

"Stefan is my friend."

Caroline let out a laugh, "But the other two are your siblings."

"Not by choice," He replied.

"Fine if you spend the night and actually try to enjoy yourself... We will do whatever you want next time."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "When is next time?"

"Whenever you say."

"Anything I want?"

"Within reason."

"What if I want this" he gave her hip a small squeeze "Would that be in reason?"

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Or maybe I take you up against my apartment window you love to look out." He told her as he pulled back.

"You got yourself a deal sweetheart. "placing a kiss on her forehead with a chuckle as he picked up his drink.

"How about another round mate." He told Stefan as they walked off towards the bar.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
